Trying Not to Love Him
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: THE 1ST OF MY 'TRYING NOT TO' SERIES! She had Mr. Right, he was the man of her dreams until he shattered her heart. Running off she decided to have a wild fling, something fun and simple. Now Mr. Wrong has the pieces of her shattered heart and he doesn't want it. So she'll try not to love him. If only it were so simple, life's an ever changing mess of challenges to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 1**

Were there any merits being in love?

No, she decided miserably as she waited to hand over her tickets, heartbroken, with her suitcase and the two tickets which were supposed to be for their week long trip. Perhaps she could get lucky and lightning would strike her putting her out of her misery, looking up at the raining sky she sighed. She could never be so lucky.

Six years! Six bloody years wasted! All because she was blind! Had there been signs? True they didn't have sex as often but she had thought it was because of their jobs. They didn't go to dinner or out on the town anymore, but they didn't have time. And he was always coming home late because of work. Now she understood.

He didn't need to have sex with her because he had the _other_ woman. He didn't want to go out with her in public unless it was a formal event because he was too busy going on dates with _her_. And he came home late because he was too busy having sex with _her_.

_God she was such a fool!_

Rin felt like crying, screaming, and dying because of what a fool she had been. The three of them had been best friends since high school, and when Kohaku had asked her out Kanna had been the one to encourage her to go out with him. What was the harm, it'll be fun, you need to loosen up Rin, be happy he likes you, I'd never encourage this if he didn't love you; all of that had been a lie Kanna had spun. Now Rin felt like a laughing stock.

Today she had decided to surprise Kohaku by coming home early before they left for their vacation. Walking into her house she had stopped when she heard a woman screaming Kohaku's name, curious and puzzled Rin had walked up those stairs, turned the doorknob, and gaped in horror at what she was seeing. It was her best friend and her fiancé, locked together, naked, and screaming with pleasure then horror when they saw Rin. Kohaku was shouting at her too wait, as was Kanna but Rin had merely slammed the door, ran down the stairs, grabbed the cruise tickets, her suitcase and ran into the rain. All the while she had heard them shouting for her to slow down, wait, they could explain, it wasn't what she thought it was.

She slipped onto the train just as the doors slid shut, the train lurched and they were racing off. Rin couldn't wait, her heart was being sliced, slashed, hacked, stomped on, and lit a flame with pain at the sight she had just seen.

And _**how the hell did you explain that!?**_

'I'm sorry Rin, Kanna was helping me find a condom I lost in her?' _**There was no explanation that scenario which would make sense!** _As for what she thought it was, she was pretty certain it was her _fiancé_ screwing her _best_ _friend_ while in _her_ house in _her_ bed a day before _their_ trip. And unless she was stupider than she thought she was, she was relatively certain that's what had been happening when she walked in.

Rin handed the attendant her tickets, muttered something about accidentally buying two tickets then walked onto the ship to her little cabin. Her phone buzzed, again, looking at the screen she looked at Kohaku's number. She could answer it, perhaps there was an explanation. _**No!**_ Her mind shouted at her as she turned off her phone. There was no explanations, there were no excuses, and there were no alternatives to the scenario she had walked in on. Numbly her fingers dropped her bag on the cabin floor and she fell onto the bed crying. The tears she had fought back for the past hours finally broke through as she lay there sobbing her heart out. Why did life hate her so much it took away the only two people she could rely on?

It didn't matter her life hated her. It would never get any better, in fact it seemed hell bent on getting worse for her. Rin had no doubt Kohaku would go about freezing her accounts. Somewhere in one of the billions of shattered pieces of her heart she recognized him as a total control freak but it hadn't stopped her from loving him. Suddenly Rin was glad all of the meals for this trip had been pre-bought as had this cabin, she wouldn't starve at least. And when she got back she'd figure out how to pick up her life again. Move, change her name, get a new job, and change her number and email. Rin laid there when all her tears were dried up then pulled herself off of the bed into the shower.

Perhaps she could get lucky and meet a guy who'd take her mind off of Kohaku and Kanna. Rin liked the thought of throwing caution to the wind and having wild hot sex with a different guy, she'd never been with anyone but Kohaku. Rin looked at herself in the mirror, sighed at the sight then began repairing her damage to the best of her limited ability and cosmetics. Wild hot sex with a stranger just might be the cure for her heartbreak on this trip but it was supposed to be a couple's cruise, she didn't get her hopes up on ignoring her shattered heart. Deciding she was just about as fixed up as she could get herself she quietly exited her cabin to hunt up the galley for food. Crying a lot made her hungry.

Walking into the galley Rin was dejected again at the sight of all the happy couples, young and old. It wasn't irritating it was just…painful. Yes painful was a good description of how this all looked to her. She picked up a plate and was shocked when an old couple smiled at her then continued with gathering up her meal. Looking around the eating area Rin felt like the new kid in school. Everyone had people to sit with, their significant other.

Humiliation swept through her again, she had come running to this ship to escape but it appeared she had just trapped herself in a different circle of hell. Sighing she picked up more food and decided it'd be for the best if she just hid in some corner and downed a whole gallon tub of ice cream, sob her heart out, then throw herself overboard. She'd save herself the humiliation of having to return to her home where Kohaku and Kanna were probably waiting for her.

_**Gods she was such a moron!**_

She could not believe this was how her life was turning out. After everything she had been through didn't she deserve a sliver of happiness!? Or was happiness an illusion as her crumbled around her again. It was as if the ground was crumbling beneath her sending her tumbling into some dark, never ending pit which would consume her again. Something silver caught her eye.

He was sitting there all alone, her shattered heart skipped a beat.

Something about the silver man sitting alone, while his gold eyes glared holes into his table, drew her. It wasn't as if there was anything left in her life to break, shatter, or disappear so why not go sit with the stranger who looked just as miserable as she. He'd either ignore her or tell her to go away, either way she wouldn't be alone for a moment.

* * *

Sesshomaru was between killing his family and diving off the ship. When his father had signed him up for this cruise he had neglected to tell Sesshomaru about two things: first, the cruise itself and second, it was a couples cruise. He had just ditched the gold digging leech who had attached herself to him and decided slipping off on a cruise would be a good idea since his father had already set it up. Bad idea, he decided. This was clearly a not too subtle hint from his father to get married, growling Sesshomaru sat a quiet table where he could relax and not be suffocated by the couple love engulfing this atmosphere. A small woman, who looked really miserable walked up to his table with a plate of food.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, her voice was so pitiful for she sounded like she wanted to cry at the moment. But still, she was pretty by human standards and looking a little lost he couldn't outright turn her away. He didn't want her company but at the same time he didn't want her crying all over him.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend mind?" he asked, wrong question he decided when he caught the scent of tears and sorrow coming off of her.

"I don't think he has a say on any decisions I make anymore." The girl said firmly, more to herself than him. Sesshomaru assessed the girl carefully then.

"Do whatever you wish," he decided was the safest answer. He didn't want to outright tell the girl to get lost but at the same time he didn't want to be alone on this couples' cruise all the time. In his mind that could be very dangerous. Couples liked to fix what they saw as a problem: being single. He liked being single, he liked it very much. The girl sat beside him, she looked absolutely miserable. It was bugging him, nothing irritated him since he didn't care but this girl looking miserable was bothering him.

"Have you ever been on one of these cruises?" the girl asked.

"No."

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend?" she continued to asked in a dull voice as she played with the food she had put on her plate.

"No, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Sesshomaru tried, it wasn't that he cared or anything but he was curious what could make this girl look so miserable. Her chocolate colored eyes flicked up too him full of misery. "It's not as if I care or anything, I was just curious," he shrugged, then she laughed. The sound was music to his ears, her smile was beautiful and his frozen heart skipped a few beats at the sight.

"What about you, what's your name and why are you here dateless?" Rin asked smiling now, he decided her smile suited her better than her crying.

"I'm Sesshomaru, and I'm here dateless because I'm hiding." He admitted much to his irritation he had stated the truth of what he was doing. Rin laughed again, he was one hundred percent serious. But he hadn't caught his father's not so subtle hint until it was too late and he was here.

"Are you a fugitive on the run?" Rin teased.

"Perhaps," he retorted. It was shocking him at how relaxed with this girl he was. "What's your name and why are you dateless?"

"Oh, I'm Rin and I'm dateless because men never think with the right piece of anatomy." She grumbled out the last part and he resisted the desire to laugh. But she looked so disgruntled at what she had revealed it was amusing, and surprisingly attractive.

"So we're both stuck in couples' hell, dateless," he mused aloud to his shock.

"I have an idea, how about we pretend to be dates until this trip is over, the couples will leave us alone and we can part ways when the trip's over." She suggested, he thought this over, avoid the rabid couples and be with someone who's company wasn't annoying, he'd also have a 'date' for the few things he needed one for. Fine, he shook her hand in agreement. It wasn't like he'd like this human any better than the rest of them and she'd keep the rest of the humans at bay.

"I like your name, very unique." She admitted with a slight smile.

"Your name's common."

"Sadly, yes, it is," she sighed looking dejected again. "Perhaps I'm just too common."

"Not really," he muttered for if the girl was sitting very relaxed in his presence there was no way she was common or normal. He was an Inu Daiyōkai after all and few were comfortable around him. It also didn't help he didn't like others near him, but she seemed to be an exception.

"You don't talk much but you listen well, I like you." He just about fell out of his chair at the shock of what she had said, but managed to remain impassive to her statement.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" he asked, for if she did she'd know to hate him.

"Should I?" Rin asked.

"Depends," _**Yes!**_ His mind shouted but he liked that she didn't, if she didn't recognize him then their little game would be just a little game. There would be no leeching or begging from her and he would not be viewed as a bank. He liked that she didn't recognize him. She smile, he smirked internally. This could be the start of some fun distractions.

As it turned out, Rin, was not that boring for a human. She was a graphic artist and writer, always too creative for her own good she said. Her company was not overly bubbly, but when she wasn't sulking she wasn't bad. He found himself enjoying his time listening to her as she describe to him the things she did for a living and how she loved it. Rin was very interesting, but he was careful not to ask about the reason she was dateless. Asking that, as he discovered the first time just about made her cry. Much to his surprise he didn't want her to cry, unless she was crying out his name. Years of celibacy and reawakening desires were creating hell on him as he walked with the human woman. They made it to her cabin before she genuinely shocked him, and thrilled him.

"Want to come in?" she murmured huskily, he looked down at a very vulnerable woman.

"Yes," his lips crashed down on hers' as he guided her into her room, slamming the door shut behind him. Damn him to hell but he'd pay the price for tonight tomorrow. Tonight he had plans to enjoy heaven, her scent was driving him insane.

* * *

She'd worry about the consequences of be reckless and impulsive tomorrow. Tonight she wanted to forget everything but Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 2**

If Rin was honest, with herself at least, there was no way she could regret the last week with Sesshomaru. True she felt exhausted, slightly batter, a little bruised, and wonderfully relaxed. Packing up her suitcase she hummed to herself while her demon lover was in the shower. Sometime over the week they had moved from her cabin to his cabin, his cabin was so much larger and luxurious compared to what she had been able to afford. This was their last hour together, she was going to enjoy before she walked back into the mess her life had been when she had left.

"Don't forget to pack that," he said indifferently as he tossed her, her tooth brush.

"Thanks," Rin smiled some more as she finished packing her things. Now all she needed to do was get a shower, give Sesshomaru his shirt back, and get dressed in the outfit she had laid out for her return to her house. Life was wonderful in Rin's mind, at least at this moment it was wonderful when two strong arms encircled her. He nipped her ear gently, she giggled a little.

When was the last time she had been this happy?

"You're wet," she chuckled.

"You're about to be wet," he countered as his lips began kissing her neck. Rin tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"True, wanna join me?" Rin asked as she spun around in his arms, he smirked before he kissed her. Though this was agreed to only be a vacation's fling she cherished it, she didn't think she was anything more than a conquest for him but somehow the thought didn't bother her. Giggling she dashed to the shower, careful to unbutton his shirt from her and hopped in only to laugh when he pinned her again. He had a devilish gleam in his eye which was uncharacteristic to his emotionless façade but she loved it. Alone was when she had him, all of him, to herself. Smiling she wrapped herself around him as he kissed her again.

* * *

Humming to herself she pulled on the sundress she had left out for herself, it wasn't anything fancy since she didn't exactly own fancy but it was nice. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail she dragged on her jacket then picked up the hated shoes before padding out into Sesshomaru's little living area. He was reading his computer, she walked up behind him while he sat on the couch and kissed his cheek.

"You are ready to leave?" he asked coldly.

"Yep," she admitted as she fell upside-down over the back of the couch letting her legs hitch over the back, his golden gaze stared inquisitively at her. She smiled up at him, god did she love his face, the two parallel magenta stripes boldly slashing across his cheeks and the blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. His silver bangs though managed to fall in front of the moon so she often found herself pulling his hair out it's view.

Biting her lip she turned her gaze away from him and stared back at the ceiling, today was their last day and quite possibly they were down to their last hour. Rin wished this week would never end but it had to, everything had to come to an end. She'd admit she was in love with him, no stops, no tricks, no entanglements just happily in love with Sesshomaru but even a person as inexperienced with flings as she knew there was no love here. Passion, yes, there was a lot of passion here; in fact she was pretty certain they had burned the sheets this week. Mutual pleasure, probably since she was under the strong impression of if Sesshomaru wasn't satisfied with his bed partner he'd give them the boot faster than one could say 'see-ya'. And a sort of companionship, yes they had become good fast friends during the week, he took her to every meal, dancing, and a few other things they had both wanted to do but needed partners to do. But all the same this was a vacation fling, when they docked Rin would work hard on trying to love him.

"Quit biting your lip," he growled, she glanced up at narrowed honeyed eyes then giggled. He apparently didn't like her biting her lip and had scolded her mercilessly on the matter over the week.

"It's our last day," she sighed then looked back at the ceiling.

"Yes," he agreed while he toyed with one of her midnight strands of hair. He seemed distant then as he looked off in space, Rin pulled herself up properly on the couch.

"I think this just might have been the best week of my life, ever, thanks." She said earnestly, his golden gaze glanced back at her, she smiled then.

"My life's always been mess," she started. "It became complicated and depressing very quickly, especially when I came on this cruise so I thank you for letting me sit with you and listening to everything I jabbered about though I must have bored you senselessly. It was nice to feel…cherished for a little while." There, she thought, she had said it, everything that was of importance at least. Rin wasn't about to bore Sesshomaru with the details of her miserable life, of the harsh reality she'd be returning to and smiled happily at him. This week was the first time in a long time that she had felt cherished.

"Thank you for the company," he said uncertainly. Rin laughed then, the cold, expressionless, indifferent, passionate, caring, and patient Sesshomaru was also socially awkward. She had discovered that by pure accident, it appeared Sesshomaru didn't know what to say most of the time so he just remained silent and listened to everyone. Smiling happily at him she pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"You're welcome, I had an absolute blast with you," this seemed to make him uncomfortable. Kissing him one last time Rin stood, picked up her suitcase, straightened her purple and white stripped sundress with its gold butterflies on it. Smiled at him then walked out of the room with her sandals in one hand and bag in the other. The ocean breeze tugged at her, she pulled her little leather jacket closer to herself as she made her way through the ship to her little cabin with her bag. Briefly she saw the docks and sighed with regret, if only this cruise would never end.

Turning on her phone for the first time in a week she looked at the list of missed calls, all from Kohaku and Kanna. Furious Rin opened her suitcase's little pocket and saw the ring Kohaku had given her. Furious she walked to the railing and holding the cursed Rin in her hand contemplated hurling it, with her pain into the ocean. After what felt like an eternity of standing there she saw they were docked, there was an announcement asking for a quick and orderly exit. Tears would've fallen from her then if she had any left as she slipped the ring back into her suitcase then walked off the cruise.

Perhaps if she was luck Kohaku had managed to get himself hit by a bus.

A sigh escaped her for there was no way she could be that lucky twice in her life. Her phone was ringing frantically then, looking at the caller ID again she felt like screaming. Kohaku. The bastard could rot in hell for what he had done to her, but now she had to face him for she had to collect her things and leave. There was no way she'd want that house any more so she'd put it on the market, thinking about that house made her sick. She'd pond the ring for some cash then figure out where to go from there.

* * *

Involuntarily he watched her small form disappear into the crowds as he got into his car. Jaken the driver was quickly squawking away on some manner of business or another. Sesshomaru ignored him as he began reading the reports he had been trying to read before a very distracting human with a very appealing scent had slid onto the couch near him. Rin's presence was enough to be a distraction for him. It also happened to be the greatest turn on he had experienced in his life.

The past week had been genuinely enjoyable for him, Rin was interesting, her company was enjoyable and something about her had been irresistible to him. But they had both acknowledge their thing was nothing more than a vacation fling. But damn had it been a blast for him! Being with Rin had been simple, even better it had been relaxing. She didn't know who he was, he didn't have to deal with a money leech or a gold digger, and for a whole week he had made a few business connections and enjoyed the company of a very enjoyable woman. Even if she had been a human. Briefly he had entertained the idea of asking Rin to come work at his company but had restrained since he didn't want her to turn into a gold digger.

Now his life was returning to normal, he'd be back to work at the family company and trying not to kill his father or his ignorant half-brother. Quickly he typed up a memo for a meeting he'd have to attend before settling back and ordering Jaken to take him to his house. The imp tried to argue but one glare from Sesshomaru shut him up.

Walking into his house he was greeted by his dogs Ah and Un, absently he scratched their ears as he walked to his room to prepare for the afternoon meets he'd no doubt be having. Walking into the shower he absently wondered what Rin was doing at this moment, then shoved the thought aside. Rin had been nothing more than a fling, he didn't even know her last name.

Not that he couldn't find her, he frowned at the thought. _**No!**_ He would not find Rin. No matter how tempting or delicious the thought he would not hunt his Rin down. There was no need for him to have a girlfriend or a mate, he didn't desire either. But he did desire the occasional easy companionship. Not human companionship or even demon companionship, just something simple and easy.

Sighing he let the water run over him before finishing his shower, getting dressed in a clean suit then walking to his car since he had dismissed Jaken for the afternoon. Sesshomaru had been in no mood to deal with the toad incessant wining. Driving to the skyscraper which was the family publishing company he pulled into the garage. His long legs carried him quickly to the elevator, the private elevator for the three heads of the company and got on. Closing his eyes his mind was invaded by the small woman with giant brown eyes and a brilliant smile, growling (mostly because he was in solitude) he opened his eyes and decided he'd be focusing solely on work for the next few weeks. The elevator dinged, the doors slid opened and he was greeted with yelling.

"I don't care! If you want to date Kikyo then go ahead! But don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart!" a sharp, very angry female voice shouted.

"I wouldn't come crying to you for anything!" a gruff voice snapped back. It was clear to hear, even the deaf could hear this argument what Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing about, again.

"I'll remind you of that later!" the girl spat out as she stormed out of Inuyasha's office, Sesshomaru quickly sidestepped around Kagome who didn't even notice him because she was so mad. The hazards of having friends, he decided as he walked on to his office. InuTaisho intersected him before he made it though, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin. Would it be so difficult to make it through one day without family drama?

"How was your vacation?" his father demanded as he poured himself coffee, Sesshomaru shrugged. He wasn't about to tell his father he had come close to heaven because of one woman, a human woman at that.

"You need to lighten up Sesshomaru, you're working yourself into an early grave. Meet a girl, settle down, raise a few pups." InuTaisho suggested, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his father's suggestion. In his oppinion his father had no right to speak of starting a family since InuTaisho had had two at the same time for a while. Standing he left, ignored his father's calls for him then locked himself into his office.

Would it kill people to just leave him alone!?

The image of a girl in a purple dress popped into his mind then. She had left him alone. Rin had been careful to leave him alone, she hadn't pestered him with questions or demanded answers or forced him to engage in conversations. Sitting behind his desk he began working again, there was a ton of paperwork to shove his way through and he wasn't certain if anyone but him would actually look at these documents.

There was more shouting from Inuyasha's office, there was some slamming too then he heard the make up to whatever fight him and Kagome had had. It was difficult to ignore and he was certain the entire office had heard the make up too. Letting his senses turn off he went to work, his fingers flew over the keyboard, his eyes read every document, and he made a few business call conferences which had been scheduled for today then planned a business trip. Of all the members of his family Sesshomaru was the only one who actively aimed to travel. It drove him insane to sit in one place all the time, to be trapped in a single place. Traveling soothed him, in all its forms. It also managed to get him away from InuTaisho and Inuyasha. The perks of being the eldest son, he could travel all the time. Again Rin crossed his mind, again he shoved her away. There was no need to think about a fling, no matter how fun or easy it had been.

* * *

She walked up to her house and there sat Kohaku, waiting for her on the front steps of her house. He glanced up at her, his eyes wide. Once Rin had thought him handsome, thick brown hair, mysterious brown eyes, and a dash of freckles on the bridge of his nose. What wasn't there to like about him? Now she didn't even see an appeal in his boyish charm.

"Rin," he breathed out, she frowned at him.

"What do you want Kohaku?" she asked coldly as she shoved past him into her house, it was a wreck but it wouldn't be her problem any longer. The house, and everything but the few things she wanted to keep could go to the dump for all she cared.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I messed up, I knew what I was doing was wrong but I did it anyway. I'm sorry I hurt you, I broke things off with Kanna," he rushed out as he followed her to what had been their room.

"Uh-huh," she answered. Let him grovel, she had nothing left because of him, and there was nothing for her to give him since a stranger had swept up her shattered heart for himself. Not that Sesshomaru knew he had the tattered pieces of her heart.

"Please Rin, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, just give me another chance. I swear I'll treat you right this go around. Just don't give up on me," he pleaded, Rin coldly spared him a glare before finishing her packing and walking out of her house. There was nothing for to give up on when he had proven to her there was nothing in him worth holding onto. Walking to the train station she ignored Kohaku's pleas for forgiveness as she slipped onto the train. The doors shut, he pounded on them screaming for her but she never looked back as she sat down, the train lurched and she left Kohaku behind again.

If there was one thing the past week had taught her it was that she deserved better in life. She didn't have to settle for being safe, she could be reckless and wild and have fun in her life. Quickly Rin called a hotel and made reservations then made a mental note to go and get a new phone and number. Kohaku was calling her again. Turning her phone off she closed her eyes to fake serenity.

All she saw were brilliant golden eyes staring at her in her memories.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks had passed since she had returned from the cruise and her life was infinitely better now. At least it would be if she wasn't dragging this box of new kitchen supplies up to her apartment on the eighth floor using the stairs. Why the hell did kitchen supplies have to be so damn heavy!? Fourth floor, she huffed out a breath as she tripped up the stairs. Rin stumbled right into another person, both of them, not the box, fell down the stairs.

"I am so sorry!" Rin gasped as she pulled herself up, the girl groaned.

"It's okay," the girl groaned out as Rin got to her feet and offered the stranger a hand. The girl took her hand and once up to her full height Rin was amazed, the girl was tall! Or Rin was just short.

"I'm Rin by the way, I just moved in." She explained quickly, the girl nodded.

"Kagome Higurashi, I live up on the eighth floor."

"Oh, so do I, apartment 8C," Rin smiled at the girl.

"I live in apartment 8D," Kagome chuckled out; both girls looked up the stairs at the dreaded box. "Kitchen supplies?"

"Yep," Rin nodded.

"I'll help."

"You don't have to, I can handle it all by myself."

"Don't be stubborn, just accept the help. When I was moving in my best friend helped. Besides, it's not like I was doing anything exciting today," Kagome explained. Rin looked curiously at her.

"But weren't you heading out?" she asked since she knew she had tumbled into Kagome as she was heading down and Rin was heading up.

"Yeah, but he can suffer for a little while." Kagome said defiantly, Rin just shook her head in exasperation.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Rin guessed since the tone sounded slightly familiar to that of a dating woman, not that Rin was dating anymore. She had sworn off guys, no dating for her for at least a year. Hopefully in that would be sufficient time to get over her loving Sesshomaru.

"That'd be easier. No it's my boss, he heard I had a date with someone and suddenly there's a mountain of work at the office. He's so irritating that way! It's childish! I mean would it kill him to just ask me on a date rather than pulling all this work out of thin air!? I swear he's the stupidest, most selfish man I know," Kagome huffed out as they began maneuvering the box up to Rin's apartment.

"Sounds tough, a little to the left," Rin ordered as they worked their way up past the fifth floor.

"It is tough, and he's impossible! He says he needs me but then I'll walk into the office and he pining after my older sister, so annoying. You would not believe how many times he's told me he likes me but then he turns around and pines for Kikyo!" Kagome sounded rightfully peeved at the situation in Rin's mind but then again Kagome had clearly stated she and this man weren't a thing. They walked passed the seventh floor and took a breather, mostly because Kagome had wasted all her breath in her rant. "The worst part is Kikyo doesn't even love him! She just loves his money, meanwhile I love him. Every insufferable, stubborn, brash bit of him."

"Love sucks," Rin concluded.

"Love does suck," Kagome agreed as they picked up the heavy box and resumed their trip to Rin's appartment. "What about you? Ever been in love?"

"Yeah," Rin allowed as she opened up her new apartment.

"How was it for you?" Kagome asked as they walked in. Rin thought about it.

"The first time was more of love for convenience, if you understand that. We were comfortable with each other, had a mutual friendship and enough in common to get along well. I thought I loved him, was even engaged to him," Rin muttered.

"What ended it?" Kagome asked as they walked down the stairs again for another box.

"I walked in on him and my best friend, in a very intimate encounter in my bed." Rin explained.

"Ouch," Kagome winced, Rin nodded. "You said the first time so what was the second time?"

"It was fun, easy, and light, it was a fling to be honest. But I managed to fall in head over heels for him and he doesn't know. Ignorance is bliss though," Rin explained with a casual shrug.

"Oh, short sweet romance, lucky." Kagome muttered darkly, Rin laughed.

"Not really, he doesn't know I love him and I doubt he'll ever know," Rin mused as she hefted up another box and walked up the stairs to her apartment again. Kagome followed in suit.

"Didn't you tell him?"

"Nope, I was a vacation fling," Rin repeated. The girls chatted away while they brought up the boxes to Rin's new apartment. Enjoying the casual time, until Kagome's phone rang and she answered. Even Rin winced at the voice she heard shouting at Kagome through the other end of the line.

"_**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?**_" a man's gruff voice shouted.

"Calm down Inuyasha! I was helping my new neighbor move in!" Kagome snapped to the voice as she picked up her purse, waved to Rin then walked out of the apartment. Rin merely chuckled to herself as she began unpacking the boxes she had lying about. The kitchen supplies were the first things to be unpacked, putting away and organizing her kitchen would always take priority for her since empty kitchens bothered her. Rin loved to cook and she was certain that if she hadn't been a graphic artist then she'd have figured out how to be a chef.

Putting music on she absently danced around her apartment unpacking for the day. Putting her clothes away, making her bed, putting up the few photos of importance to her and pulling out her sketchbooks. The private sketchbook she hid amongst her books which held her sketches of Sesshomaru. Rin hadn't taken a single photo of the man but she had wanted to remember him for forever so she had done what she did best. Her fingers had drawn him perfectly over a dozen times. Hiding her private memories from the world was something she was good at.

Finishing with the unpacking Rin was walking out of her apartment when Kagome reappeared looking exhausted.

"I'm going to the market, do you need anything?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll come with you." True to her word Kagome had taken a minute to reappear dressed casually as both girls walked to the market.

"I hate him!" Kagome cried out, Rin said nothing. "How come love has to hurt?"

"Because love gets pleasure off of your pain?" Rin guessed as they walked.

"I wish love would go die in some deep pit."

"I agree," Rin agreed as they walked through the market. Collecting the things Rin needed for her dinner she decided to invite Kagome to dinner too. Rin could use a new friend, preferably one who wouldn't sleep with her boyfriend if she should ever get a boyfriend again.

"Hey, you want to come over for dinner?" Rin asked as they walked back to the apartment.

"Sure, what's for dinner?"

"Rice bowls probably, it's easy to make and I'm feeling a little lazy tonight."

"Sounds great, mind if I invite two of my friends over?"

"The more the merrier." Rin decided, she didn't feel she had any reason to be just her and Kagome. Having more friends for a change sounded appealing to her. Perhaps a few girl friends would be nice, Rin had never had many friends but she needed a few at the moment. Restarting was hard enough but trying to make friends and restart, it felt impossible.

"Great, you start dinner and I'll go get her, she lives in the building two floors down." Kagome explained as she disappeared into her apartment. Rin merely shrugged as she started cooking dinner, there was another knock on the door. Rin opened the door and was greeted by Kagome who had two other girls with her. The first was also tall, athletic and reminded Rin of the kind of girls usually labeled 'bad-ass'. The second was a bright, slightly peppy but not annoyingly so and the kind of girl usually labeled 'goody-two-shoes'.

"Rin, this is Sango," Kagome motioned to the first girl. "And this is Ayame," Kagome gestured to the red head.

"Nice to meet you both, come in," Rin motioned for the girls, both walked in with smiles. Dinner turned into a laughing event, after two bottles of wine were spent. They were all laughing, telling wild stories, complaining about guys, and then dreaming up guys. It was so much fun they all forgot the time until Rin looked over at the clock.

"Crap, its one a.m.!" Rin gasped, the girls grudgingly left Rin's apartment as she argued she had work tomorrow. Once everyone was gone Rin sighed alone in the dark again. Trying not to love Sesshomaru was becoming more and more difficult as she had accepted she loved him. Picking up the dishes she washed them then went to bed.

* * *

There was a horrendous pounding on her door the next morning, Rin cracked an eye to look at the clock, it was fifteen minutes before her alarm was set to go off. Grumbling she dragged herself out of her bed, pulled on a sweatshirt then stalked over to the door. Whoever was pounding on her door could go die in a fiery hole in hell! It was five in the morning! What was so urgent they needed to pound on her door!? Throwing the door open Rin found herself glaring at a red tie, gradually Rin looked up to stare at a rugged man. His shaggy white hair was like a lion's mane, atop his head were two white dog ears, and his handsome face sported a set of amber eyes. His eyes were the exact same shade of gold which had been haunting her dreams and memories for weeks.

"And who are you?" Rin demanded as she yawned, rubbing her eyes. This man wasn't Sesshomaru, her mind knew that but there were so many similarities between the two it was a little disconcerting. Sesshomaru was taller, leaner, definitely sleeker, and a little more polished while this stranger was shorter; still tall but shorter, a little more muscular, and had something ragged about his appearance.

"You're no Kagome," he muttered.

"Nope, and you are?" Rin inquired again.

"Inuyasha, her boss and we need to leave, where's her apartment?"

"Next door," Rin yawned out as she slammed her door in his face then stumbled to bed again. Ten minutes before her alarm went off, ten minutes to sleep! There was some shouting from Kagome's apartment and Rin tried to smother it out of her brain as she tried to go to sleep again. But the fair image of Sesshomaru was haunting her again, sighing Rin turned off her alarm then walked to the shower. She surrendered, there would be no sleep this morning with Sesshomaru's image haunting her again. The shouting continued as Rin took her shower. Stepping out she dried her hair, pulled it into her customary ponytail then went about getting dressed. Breakfast was a simple affair as she made her hangover elixir and some toast then she was out of her apartment to head to work. Perhaps she'd get a good project to take her mind off of Sesshomaru.

Rin saw Inuyasha and Kagome arguing some more as they got into a car, both with suitcases. Shrugging off her morning's irritation with their shouting Rin walked to her train station then waited for her morning to start. Walking into her work building, the Taisho Publishing House she went to her desk to work. At lunch she walked to the convenience store like always, she smiled as she walked in to greet the old shop owner.

"Morning Totosai, how have the last few weeks been?" Rin asked, the old man looked up and smiled at her.

"Rin! I thought you had moved or something," the old man said.

"I did move, I also took a vacation for a month since my life was falling to pieces, broke off my engagement to Kohaku and finally returned to work. Did you miss me?" Rin teased, he smiled at her.

"I always miss you smiles girl, and my you've been busy." Totosai mused.

"I have indeed, but I'm back!" Rin chuckled.

"Always good to hear," he agreed as he rung up her lunch for her.

"How's Kaede doing?" Rin asked.

"She's good, doc expects her to make a full recovery," Totosai said to Rin, she nodded. Kaede was Totosai's wife and they had, briefly at one point in her young life, been her foster parents. They were the only family Rin had ever kept in touch with.

"That's good," Rin cheerfully exclaimed as she took her lunch. "See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya tomorrow!" he waved to her as she walked out, Rin's heart stop as she saw a tall silver man walking towards the parking garage. Before she knew it her feet were carrying her after the mysterious silver figure.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 4**

He was being followed, he could feel it as he walked to his car in the parking garage. His ears twitched slightly as he spun around to look at his pursuer. Amber eyes stared in shock at a small human woman with wide brown eyes staring up at him. He didn't even think she knew she had followed him with the dazed, absent, blank expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" he asked sharply.

"I'm so sorry," the girl gasped seeming to blink out of whatever trance she had been in.

"You just looked an awful lot like someone I knew, I am so sorry for the confusion!" she exclaimed before she hurried away. InuTaisho stared at the girl's retreating form and wondered what that was about. Getting into his car he drove off for a meeting he had across town.

* * *

_**Never**_ in her life had Rin done something _**that**_ embarrassing! He must think her to be some crazy person! Honestly, she thought herself some crazy person. Sighing in humiliation and frustration Rin walked to the park where she normally had lunch, she'd share the bread with the ducks and relax for a little bit before going back to the office and working on her latest project. Sitting in her normal spot Rin began eating her lunch.

Today was strange for her. She had seen two men who had looked like her inuyōkai lover and both times she had stared openly at them. Her mind must be lost for her to be so rude as to openly stare at them! The first had been Inuyasha who had looked similar to Sesshomaru but different at the same time, the second was the stranger in the parking garage. With his sleek silver hair up in a long ponytail, his suit and even his fur Rin had thought it was Sesshomaru. Until he had turned around to look at her. True he had the same golden eyes which were plaguing her memories and dreams but he had different markings on his face. One magenta strip on each cheek, but the same magenta lids and no crescent moon on his forehead. But his face and features had been so similar it had been unsettling for her. Perhaps he was a relative's of Sesshomaru's.

Nibbling on a bit of her rice ball she wondered if she was going crazy or if today was just really weird. To say she didn't love Sesshomaru was a lie but it had been nothing more than a fling for the love of God! It was supposed to mean nothing! And yet, here she was eating another lonely lunch while thinking about Sesshomaru. Gods was she pathetic. Her love life was a mess!

First she had found and been engaged to Mr. Perfect, Mr. Right, the guy all girls wanted because he was perfect. Kohaku had been kind, caring, and ambitious about his job. Before everything had shattered beneath her, she had thought he could be the perfect man for her. Life with him would be filled with love, laughter, and many children. But Mr. Right hadn't been all that right. Kohaku's perfect façade had been just that, a façade. He had carelessly shattered everything she believed with his actions. Rin was certain he had never loved her or even liked her now as she looked back on the last six years of her life. They had probably stayed together for so long it had simply been convenient to be together.

Now Rin's shattered heart belonged to a dangerous inuyōkai who was haunting her dreams, her memories, and invading her mind. Sesshomaru was Mr. Wrong in every way for her, he was a daiyōkai as he had told her, and he was dangerous as she had figured out. He was not kind, he was not loving, and he was not openly caring, he was cold, a bastard and a certifiable ass in Rin's mind. But it didn't stop her from loving him with an intensity which made her question her sanity most of the time. How could she love one man, who she had only known for a week, with an intensity and passion that could set the sun aflame and not feel the same intensity or passion for the man she had thought to love for six years?

Frustrated with herself she slipped her flats off and let her toes sink into the cool spring grass. She was so strange, she decided. Not that anyone would really care. Nope, no one would really care about how weird she was or how tired she was. Loving Sesshomaru was still exhausting her because she was trying, vainly, not to love him anymore and it wasn't working. In fact Rin was certain the opposite was happening to her. Trying not to love him was only making her love him more. Interesting how that was working for her, she thought sourly.

Rin wasn't even supposed to love Sesshomaru! If she didn't love him she definitely wouldn't be in this mess with her heart. Sighing again Rin leaned back on the bench as she fed the ducks for a bit. Glancing at her watch she stood up, put on her hated shoes again, pitched her trash then walked back to the office all the while she contemplated her new start in life.

Starting over sucked.

Sitting at her desk she quickly got to work on her newest project with the team. People were gossiping, Rin never paid much attention to it as she worked. Letting her mind be engulfed in her work she lost herself. Focusing on the art to the point her mind was numb she found the work pleasing, satisfying and relaxing to her jangled nerves all at once. Finishing her work she handed it to the project manager who looked it over with a critical eye before handing it back to her with approval.

"Rin, this is a work place, and you do need to wear shoes," her boss shouted out behind her, Rin glanced down at her feet. Oh.

"Sorry about that," she called over her shoulder before hurrying to her desk and pulling on her shoes again. Rin had never liked shoes, she found them irritating but society frowned upon those who didn't wear shoes in public. Silver caught her eye again, it was Inuyasha and Kagome as they argued on through the bullpen area towards the lounge. Rin wondered why they argued so much, but shrugged it off as none of her business as she continued to work on the other project she had to do. The hours ticked by slowly for her when her project manager walked up to her desk.

"Boss wants to see you," Rin glanced up at Hiten.

"You mean Sara Asano?" Rin asked feeling confused, the only boss she ever dealt with was Hiten.

"Nope, InuTaisho, he wants to talk to you." Hiten explained, Rin's eyes involuntarily widened at the name. He was the boss of the bosses, the CEO of Taisho Publishing House, why would he want to talk to her? "Get going, can't have the boss waiting around for you all day."

"Yes sir!" Rin squeaked as she hurried away from her desk.

"Rin your shoes!" he shouted as he hurled them at her, Rin caught them with ease, "they need to be on your feet for this meeting!"

"Yes sir!" Rin shouted as she hopped on one foot while shoving the other in her shoe. Oh how she hated shoes! Skip hopping to the elevator Rin fought to get her shoes on then into the elevator. What could the CEO possibly want to talk to her for? Rin was nothing more than a lowly artist, standing alone in the elevator she watched the floors tick by as she went for the tenth floor up to the top floor. She wasn't certain why she was going, she didn't have an idea as to why the CEO would want to talk to her. There was really nothing to talk about where she was concerned, she was just an artist.

The dreaded ding happened and she checked her feet for her shoes again before walking out of the elevator to the receptionist. Purple eyes glanced up at her.

"You are Yamato Rin?" the woman asked.

"Yes," she answered uncertainly as she stood there shifting her weight from foot to foot. Her shoes were making her feet ache! Oh how she couldn't wait to take them off again, she had owned this pair of shoes for a year and they had yet to be broken in. It didn't help she never really wore them though.

"One moment," the woman picked up the phone and spoke quickly in it. "Sir, there is a Yamato Rin here to see you."

"Send her in Kajuku," a deep familiar voice replied.

"Right through those doors," the woman gestured. Rin thanked the woman before walking in.

He sat in a large imposing chair facing her. Rin's heart stopped at the sight of him, it was him! The man she had followed, his eyes widened a fraction in slight shock at the sight of her too. She quickly bowed to him, but felt the blush setting her cheeks aflame. Today was so not her day. Perhaps she should take another week off of work.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon again!" she gasped out.

"What's done is done, take a seat." InuTaisho ordered, Rin hesitantly sat across from him. "Do you know many inuyōkai?"

"Not really," Rin admitted, he asked if she wanted tea. "No, I shouldn't."

"Do you mind if I do?"

"By all means, you are the boss after all." Rin smiled at him while she relaxed.

"I'll be frank Rin, I have seen your work and wish to commission your work as a free agent not as an employee of my company." Rin tilted her head curious as to what he wanted from her, she didn't do much beyond graphic art but it was true she liked to paint. She even had a few well known paintings.

"Commission me for what?" Rin asked, her curiosity peeked.

"A portrait, I had seen your work when you were in college and like what you could do for portraits. Until recently though I didn't think to commission a portrait," InuTaisho explained.

"Alright, who am I to be painting?" Rin asked as she smoothed out her skirt, she had occasionally done some freelancing to bring in extra money when she needed it. Many people like having their portrait painted and she had made a bit of good money with the few she had done.

"My wife, Izayoi."

"Alright, when do you want me to start?"

"As soon as you can, she has terminal cancer." InuTaisho explained, Rin's heart bled a little at the news as her past memories flooded her mind. Shaking them off she looked into the sharp honey colored eyes of InuTaisho.

"When can I meet her?" Rin asked.

"Tomorrow will be soon enough, it took some fast talking to get her to agree to this. She doesn't want this portrait done, but I do." InuTaisho said firmly, Rin nodded in acceptance rather than question the wants of the man about to pay for her commission.

"Anything in particular you want in the portrait?"

"No, I want her to feel beautiful though," InuTaisho muttered absently. Rin smiled at him, he was obviously a devoted husband to his wife.

"As you wish, and she will look and feel gorgeous when I am finished with this portrait," Rin promised. His golden gaze flicked at her then, he smiled slightly.

"Thank you," he said. "You might as well finish out your work day."

"Thank you, sir," Rin bowed to the man as she left.

* * *

InuTaisho looked at a set of black flats that were where Rin had been sitting. The door opened again, the girl was a brilliant shade of red as she picked up her shoes and left the office again. He laughed for the first time in what felt like forever at what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 5**

Rin was walking out of her apartment when there was stomping from Kagome's apartment, then the tall girl was beside her.

"Rough morning?" Rin asked as they walked down the stairs together. It was Rin's first day off since she had come back and she was heading off to Taisho Manor to start the work she had been commissioned to do. InuTaisho said she was working but it felt more like a wonderful day off in her mind as she walked with Kagome.

"It was fine, then Inuyasha called!" Kagome grumbled, Rin sighed it hadn't taken her long to figure out Kagome and Inuyasha had a love hate relationship. Mostly hate but there was some love in there, Rin was sure of it since they kept turning around to each other. She was certain they relied on each other but they liked fighting more than they did accepting each other.

"Sorry to hear that, but on the bright side he needs you and not your sister," Rin pointed out and Kagome instantly perked up at the news.

"I suppose that is true, where are you off to?" Kagome asked.

"I have plans," Rin replied evasively.

"Oooh! Is it _him_!?"

"No."

"What!?"

"He probably doesn't even know I exist anymore, see ya Kagome!" Rin waved her friend off as she hopped down to the sidewalk and they parted ways. She walked to her train station, enjoying her peaceful morning and thinking of all the things she could do today, even if she was commissioned to paint a portrait that didn't mean Rin only focused on her portraits. Until she got into the swing of things she wouldn't really focus but for now it was nice to daydream and walk through the city unhurried by the need to work. InuTaisho had made it clear he wanted Rin at the manor no sooner than ten a.m. but no later than noon, she had time to kill. Meandering through the city was fun, Rin took the long way through the park to enjoy the flowers. As a child she had loved weaving flower crowns.

Humming to herself again she continued her walk to the train station as the time approached for her to depart. She had detailed directions to the manor, time to enjoy a walk through the rich kids' neighborhood and look at all the pretty things before walking to Taisho Manor. Hopefully today there'd be no distracting silver and gold stealing her attention. She didn't think she could live through another embarrassment of following a stranger because she thought him to be Sesshomaru. Smiling to herself at the memory she continued to mosey on through the streets when she reached her favorite café and decided to splurge on breakfast. Rin had never been one to watch the scale since she was always small but she tried no to overdo the junk food, but with all the weight she had lost with the Kohaku mess she couldn't see the harm in picking up a bagel.

Words she would later regret.

Walking into the café Rin smiled at the counter assistant who was a young boy in college, he blushed at her smile but greeted her all the same. She placed her usual order as she poked around the café. It hadn't really changed in the past month, it was nice to know some things didn't really change. There was a small 'hmm' from behind her which had her stiffening in her place. Turning around slowly Rin looked into a set of black eyes which were blank as usual. Kanna opened her mouth to speak and Rin wanted to run, run anywhere but be here.

"I'm sorry we hurt you Rin," Kanna's soft, childish voice said sincerely.

"I have to go," Rin gasped out as the pain constricted her chest and the counter called her number. Snatching up her order and paying she ran out of the café without her change, she couldn't deal with this now, not now! Running her feet ran out of her flats, but she didn't dare to turn around for them as she bolted to the train. Tears were welling in her eyes as she ran, the wind stung her cheeks, her heart hurt, her lungs screamed for air but she couldn't stop as she ran onto the train. The doors shut on the skirt of her dress but she didn't care as she leaned against the doors fighting back her tears. Her hand clutched her sketchbook and the café paper bag as if they were her life lines, if she let go she just might shatter to pieces again. This time there would be no wild fling, she just might walk off a bridge and never look back.

Why did betrayal have to hurt so much?

Closing her eyes she just hoped to pull herself together before walking into Taisho Manor, there was no way she could keep herself together if she thought about Kanna and Kohaku. Rin didn't want to kill either of them, she just wished they'd leave her alone. They had proven she didn't matter, they had made her a laughing stalk, and they had snuck around behind her back to mess around because she was naïve enough to want to believe in the good of people.

"Miss, your shoes are missing," some old woman informed Rin, she just chuckled.

"Yeah, ran right out of them to make this train."

"Now why would you do such a silly thing?" the old woman clucked, Rin gave her a weak smile.

"Because I couldn't miss this train, besides they were a horrible pair of shoes anyway," Rin nodded her head firmly knowing she'd have to go buy some flats before she returned home. They had been for work and travel, and they were one of three pairs she owned. Yes she'd need a replacement for them. The old woman chuckled at Rin's answer and they spent the short trip chatting companionably before Rin had to get off.

Walking up to the Taisho address Rin no longer thought to look at the beauty around her. She just wanted something to take her mind off the pain which was now fresh to her. True the pain had always been there, like a dull, throbbing ache but it had been something she could ignore because she remembered the wonderful week she had shared with a stranger named Sesshomaru. But after seeing Kanna the pain was back in tenfold, why couldn't her shattered heart be left alone? Oh right! She thought sarcastically, the millions of pieces that had been her heart belonged to Sesshomaru but the two who had shattered it, Kohaku and Kanna, seemed to think they hadn't hurt her or a sorry was good enough to make up for all the damage they had done to her heart.

Love sucked.

Ringing the gate intercome system she announced she was here to see Izayoi. Before she knew it she was being admitted onto the manor grounds. A short, plump man who introduced himself as Myoga and ordered her to follow him. Happily she complied since he was full of information about the Taisho Manor itself as she followed after him.

* * *

Frustrated with his father and his stepmother Sesshomaru was stalking to the garden to practice his swordsmanship before he really did kill someone. Practicing the motions precisely he had worked out most of his frustrations and was walking into the manor to try to ignore the argument his stepmother and father were having about this artist his father had hired. A scent quickly caught his attention, before he could stop himself he found himself following the distracting scent. It was familiar and different but still refreshing all the same. Following it he stared at the small form of a woman following Myoga.

The orange checkered sundress, no shoes, black hair pulled into a ponytail and that scent!

Before he could stop himself he stealthily stalked up behind the object of his recent obsessions. Quickly he grabbed her, covered her mouth and dragged her off to an unoccupied room while Myoga went on and on about the Taisho family history. Rin struggled vainly against him as he dragged her into the empty library.

"Stop struggling," he ordered coldly, she went limp.

Spinning her around he pinned her against a desk, her wide brown eyes stared up at him. The fling that wouldn't leave him alone was now standing before him. Temptation and ideas filled his mind instantly but questions were more at the forefront in his mind at this particular moment.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at her, she stared up at him.

"I'm here to paint a portrait of InuTaisho's wife, what about you?" Rin demanded sharply.

"I am here visiting my father as it's a son's duty." Sesshomaru grounded out through clenched teeth. He would never willingly visit his traitorous father. Despite what people thought Sesshomaru didn't exclusively hate humans and half-breeds, he hated everyone with an equal passion but he was verbal about his hatred for humans and half-breeds. Mostly because it irritated his father. Rin though was one thing he didn't hate, he liked Rin but to what depth he didn't know.

"You've got to be kidding me," she sighed as if she were having a miserable revelation.

"No, I'm Sesshomaru Taisho." He didn't like revealing anything to the one human, the one woman who hadn't seen him as a bank account but now it seemed unavoidable.

"So that's what you meant by 'You don't recognize me'," Rin guessed he merely watched her closely. Her reaction was impassive as she seemed to file this information away within herself but there was no devious gleam in her eye or greed. Rin smiled up at him then and he felt like it was the first time in forever he had been cared for.

"You are here to paint?" he inquired.

"Yep, your father hired me," she informed him as she wiggled from his grasp and perched herself on the desk he had pinned her to.

"What happened to your shoes?" now she looked guilty as she glanced at her bare, feet.

"I ran out of them," she mumbled so softly he'd have missed it if he hadn't been an Inu Daiyōkai.

"You do know shoes are supposed to stay on your feet, right?"

"I know but I hate them so much and they're so annoying! Unnaturally confining and stiff." She pouted out, he merely lifted a brow at the girl. On the cruise she had seemed to have this problem, he remembered picking up her shoes before leaving a room more than once.

"Come on, InuTaisho will be wondering where you are." He offered her his hand, Rin accepted it as they walked down the hall. Since no one was around he indulged in holding her hand again. Being around Rin just seemed simple, it seemed right, it just was and she wasn't pulling away from him. His sensitive ears would pick up if anyone came running towards them if his nose didn't pick it up first.

"It was nice to see you again, Sesshomaru," Rin murmured quietly as she leaned against him. There was no reply he could give her as they approached InuTaisho's and Izayoi's lounge. There was pleading from Myoga while his father scolded the flea.

"How could you have lost her!?"

"Lost her?" Sesshomaru asked as he shoved Rin forward acting callous towards her.

"Hi," she shot him an inquiring look before she seemed to catch on to how they were going to act about their previous encounter. "I'm sorry, it's just such a large house and I got distracted by a beautiful painting. When I turned around Myoga was gone, I ran into him and he seemed to know where I needed to go," Rin feigned innocence on knowing him. It was a relief to him that they were acting like strangers at the moment.

"I didn't think you'd help a human, Sesshomaru," his father muttered darkly, he shrugged.

"He did, and he was very kind about it, I'm Rin by the way. Rin Yamato," she introduced herself with a cheerful smile.

"Hn." He answered before leaving. If he didn't leave now he'd probably jump Rin.

* * *

Rin watched the retreating form of Sesshomaru with interest then turned back to InuTaisho.

"He also looks like the inuyōkai I know," she lied then smiled at her boss and the beautiful woman who was sitting beside him. Izayoi looked fragile, a little ill but beautiful all the same, her portrait would not be something Rin would need to beautify for onlookers. The woman was gorgeous, even ill, her long black hair was still sleek, her face was one of perfection, her dark brown eyes were haunting and a little sad even when her red lips smiled at Rin.

"You don't have to do this," Izayoi started.

"Oh but I must, you are the prettiest woman I have ever seen! Even if your husband hadn't asked me to do your portrait I'd have begged for you to let me do your portrait," Rin admitted truthfully. The woman was stunning, absolutely stunning! Her beauty rivaled even supermodels! If this was what she appeared as ill Rin would've loved to have met the woman when she was in full health.

"Good, now you two begin while Sesshomaru and I have a few contracts to finalize." InuTaisho kissed his wife's brow before he left them.

"Sesshomaru seemed…pleasant towards you. How did you accomplish that?" Izayoi asked, slept with him shamelessly for a week; Rin's mind answered.

"I smiled and asked for directions politely." Rin lied, in truth when his arms had grabbed her she had panicked thinking the worst, until he had whispered in her ear. Then she was thrilled.

"I worry about him, he's just so…angry all the time." Izayoi admitted, Rin shrugged since anger wasn't really an emotion she'd equate to Sesshomaru. Arrogant, superior, cold, calculating, socially awkward, and even passionate she would equate to him but not angry. Though it could be a good description.

"Shall we begin?" Rin asked wanting off the topic of Sesshomaru though his honey glare was at the forefront of her mind again. Why couldn't he just stop haunting her!?

It had been a fling!

It meant nothing to him!

Still she found herself loving him despite knowing the obvious as she and Izayoi hashed out the work for the portrait. Rin had her work cut out too.

"What happened to your shoes?" Izayoi demanded when Rin stood to leave, she sighed.

"How is everyone notices when I don't have shoes but they don't notice if someone else doesn't have shoes?" Rin demanded irritated, Izayoi laughed at her answer as she walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway she was grabbed again, she didn't panic this time as he dragged her into the room.

"Here," he shoved a set of shoes at her.

"Huh?"

"Wear them, don't run out of them," he ordered then he was gone. Rin stared dumbly down at the pair of flip-flops in her hands. What was all that about!?

Sighing she pulled on the shoes as she walked out of the manor again. When he did kind things it was difficult for her not to love him. Rin decided she wanted a gallon of ice-cream, some action movie with lots of explosions, and a blanket to get over her day today. It was what she needed, while she flipped and flopped with every step towards the train station.

* * *

Amber eyes glared at the rode as he drove home. Why did he care what happened to her?


	6. Chapter 6

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 6**

There were times, not often but frequent enough to have her wondering if she just had horrible taste in people. But then someone did something unexpectedly nice, like giving her a pair of flip-flops, and she would change her opinion of that person. It was most irritating.

Walking into her apartment after a day of preliminary sketches Rin began examining Izayoi as her model. She was stunning, Rin wondered if everyone in the Taisho family was stunning for a purpose or just luck of the draw. Probably the first, if she thought about it someone as gorgeous as Sesshomaru probably never looked her way if she hadn't initiated the contact. Admittedly it wasn't the smartest thing she had done in her life but it most certainly wasn't the worst thing she had done in her life. Her week in heaven was a private memory now, one which she cherished.

Glancing at the paper she had been sketching on she frowned. The sketch was supposed to be of Izayoi, _**not**_ Sesshomaru! Quickly slipping the sketch in her private sketchbook she went about focusing on her sketch of Izayoi. It wasn't difficult as she tampered with several poses, made some notes about outfits, then played with color schemes. Rin quickly decided bright colors would suit Izayoi better than pastels. Satisfied with her preliminary work she got up to make herself some dinner.

She refused to be hurt, absolutely refused to let her heart ache as she stood there working on not slicing off her fingers with the knife she was using. If Kanna thought Rin had forgiveness in her then so be it but Rin felt she had nothing left, there was nothing in her left to give or break but there was enough to hurt. And it had just about killed her seeing Kanna today in the café. Rin sighed, the price of being a coward was she wanted to avoid conflict.

Putting the knife aside before she really did hurt herself Rin closed her eyes then propped herself up against her counter. Being her just sucked at the moment. If there were bits of her heart left for people to destroy she was certain today would've finished her off. Sighing Rin decided the hell with dinner as she put away the ingrediants then took a quick shower before pulling on her favorite, three sizes too large, cotton night shirt over her head, a pair of running shorts which disappeared under the shirt and popping in a movie. As the movie prepared Rin pulled out a pint of cookie dough ice-cream, it wasn't a gallon but it'd be enough for her to drown her sorrows in and hopefully gain a pound back. Plopping down in front of her movie she chowed down on her ice-cream.

What had really hurt her but also been her saving grace today had been Sesshomaru. True he had given her a look she had read as a clear sign he didn't know her but then he had shoved flip flops at her when she was leaving. The man made her life difficult and he didn't seem to know. Sighing again, and Rin hated herself for sighing again, she tried to focus on the movie with lots of action. Perhaps she could get lucky and wake up tomorrow with all of the past month being nothing more than a strange dream. A bitter smile played on her lips, she'd never be so lucky. Finishing the pint she sprawled out on her couch, let the movie lull her to sleep.

Tomorrow had to be better than today.

* * *

Cracking her eyes to her living room she looked around, sat up slowly then decided today would be better than yesterday. Quickly she jotted down an important note to self then posted it on her fridge before walking to the shower again to wash off yesterday. Call her weird, call her superstitious but she believed a good shower or walk in a rain storm could wash away her problems for a moment and leave her at peace for a moment.

Getting dressed for work again Rin pulled on her flats, fixed her business suit for the day, dragged her black mass of hair into a ponytail. It was as good as it was going to get, she decided before picking up her keys, sketchbook and work id. Locking her apartment Rin was startled when she and Kagome walked down the stairs again.

"Morning," Kagome greeted, Rin smiled at a person she considered her friend.

"Morning, how was yesterday since it looked like you were being abducted again," Rin mused as they walked out of their apartment.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rin replied sincerely, both girls sighed as they walked to the train station for work.

"He asked me to help him get ready for a date with Kikyo," Kagome finally revealed.

"Ouch," Rin winced at that knowing how difficult this must be to Kagome.

"Life sucks," Kagome grumbled as they walked onto the train.

"Life does suck," Rin agreed.

"So what did you do yesterday?"

"Strolled through the city, went for a hard run, lost a pair of flats, got hired for a portrait, got new flip flops, came home, took a night off with some action film with lots of explosions and a pint of the finest cookie dough ice-cream ever created for man." Rin thought that was a good sum up of her day without revealing her problems with Sesshomaru and Kanna. On the bright side Rin hadn't run into Kohaku since the day she had left.

"The last part sounds pretty good," Kagome admitted.

"It was relaxing," Rin grinned at how relaxing it had been. The girls talked some more on the train and as they walked to their office building.

"You know it's a shame you don't work for one of the executives because then I'd have a friend up there." Kagome looked a little sad at the notion.

"It must be nice, being surrounded by all those attractive men," she teased.

"It's paradise!" Kagome rolled her eyes as they giggled walking in.

"What's paradise?" both of them spun around on new gruff voice behind them.

"None of your business, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, he frowned at her and his ear twitched. His honey colored eyes snapped onto her then, Rin felt pinned under his gaze but steadily stared back at him. Dogs hated it when you stared them in the eye, something to do with dominance and Rin had never had the courage to stare Sesshomaru in the eye for a long time. Something in her told her Sesshomaru wouldn't react well to that but with Inuyasha there were no warnings like this for her. In fact it was just the opposite, everything in her screamed not to look away until he did first. Inuyasha looked away first looking frustrated then as he snarled.

"I know you from somewhere don't I?" he growled out, his ears were flat against his head.

"Yeah, when you rudely woke me at five in the morning by pounding on my door," Rin replied tartly. Strangely Inuyasha looked a little guilty at her statement but she didn't care as she pulled out her company id to walk up to her floor. Hiten had several things to shove on her project wise then tossed her shoes at her shouting she needed them. Rin sighed, she just couldn't keep the flats on her feet. There was a call for her to the top floor again, Rin reluctantly walked to the elevator, Hiten demanded if she had shoes before she left Rin shouted yes over her shoulder while the whole bullpen burst into laughter. Smiling she leaned against the railing in the elevator, one of the long standing jokes in the office was her and her shoes. It was well known that if one was to find unattended shoes they belonged to her. Everyone but Rin got a kick out of it.

The ominous ding had her dragging her attention to the opening doors. He was standing there, she smiled happily at seeing him again while he looked blankly at her as he got into the elevator. When the doors slide closed though something electric filled the air and had her edging away from him since she so desperately wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless. Rin was studying him with interest when gold eyes flicked towards her.

"How are you today?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Hn." A classic Sesshomaru response she decided as they rode the rest of the ride in silence. She chewed her bottom lip with her nerves as they went up. Not only was she nervous about being alone with Sesshomaru but she was nervous about showing her ideas to InuTaisho. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her work it was more of she didn't know how he'd like what she wanted to do. Rin thought a portrait of Izayoi in the garden was a wonderful idea, it would make her look more alive but she wasn't certain how InuTaisho would like the idea. Rin glanced at Sesshomaru when the elevator dinged and he walked off, sighing Rin walked out of the elevator after him. She stopped when she felt the cold of the tile, muttering to herself she stomped back to the elevator before it closed for her cursed shoes.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his office, shut the door and locked it before he followed his insane urge to follow Rin. Again. Sitting at his desk he closed his eyes. This was turning into a nightmare!

He was losing rest, peace of mind, sanity, and himself all because of a slip of a human wandering around these halls. Since when did _**anyone**_, let alone a _**nobody**_ _**human**_, have power of him? Until Rin he'd have shouted no one since he had done a damn good job of staying aloof of all those petty situations which gave others the power over their peers. But then he had been impulsive once in his life, given into temptation once and now he seemed to be trapped by a little slip of a mortal girl who couldn't even keep track of her shoes! Rin made Cinderella look like an amateur with how often she seemed to lose her shoes.

Opening his eyes he stared at the wall as he pondered his problem.

He could torture himself with his control and avoid Rin at all costs, the likelihood of that was about zero since he seemed to run into her in the most inconvenient of places: work, his father's home and a cruise. Or he could just take what he wanted until he tired of having her. Certainly this strange craving could be filled if he just acted on it. He had craved her since they had parted ways, he had wanted her since he had let her sit with him, and he had missed her since they had said goodbye.

Damn him, he didn't care about the consquences at this point. Rin's company was appealing to him on many levels. She had been easy to be with and he wanted the companionship again. Carefully he listened to the world he turned out and heard Rin's sweet voice talking to his father.

"I think a portrait in the garden is a perfect setting, it will have wonderful lighting, it's open, happy, and you have such a beautiful garden and wife why not show them both off at the same time. Besides Izayoi likes the garden." Rin explained, Sesshomaru perked up. So she hadn't lied about what she had been hired to do, she really was going to be painting a portrait for his step-mother.

Quietly Sesshomaru tried how to use this to his advantage, he could see her more often with her there painting but the problem was Izayoi. Avoiding his observant step-mother was going to be a pain. Perhaps there was a way he could seduce Rin without alerting to the entire world of his affairs. He doubted it as he sat there looking over the documents again. Inuyasha burst into his office, Sesshomaru released an involuntary growl at the intrusion. His brother faltered for a moment as his instincts recognized the pack hierarchy but his human blood forced him to continue.

"Father wants to see you," Inuyasha snapped out as he stormed out of Sesshomaru's office. Getting up he walked quietly to his father's office and prayed for patience for whatever ridiculous task he was about to be assigned because he didn't doubt it'd be humiliating.

Rin skipped out of the office then looking quite pleased with herself, he wondered what she had just accomplished.

"Rin! Your shoes!" the dignified InuTaisho suddenly hurled two black shoes at a disgruntaled looking Rin who caught them, she also looked slightly embarrassed. He wanted her, he'd have to figure out how to get her again. Reluctantly he walked into his father's office.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Do Not Own Iunyasha**_

**Chapter 7**

"Kagome! I do _**NOT**_ need a new pair of shoes!" Rin protested vainly as Kagome dragged her through the store.

"You do too, you keep losing yours!" Kagome snapped, and that to Rin was _why_ she didn't need a new pair of shoes. It wouldn't matter what they bought, laces, velcro, slip-ons, zippers, or sandals, even button shoes they'd all be ditched at one point or another in Rin's long career of ditching shoes. As a child the hardest thing her foster parents had to do was keep shoes on her feet, it wasn't something she liked. And it was something she hadn't grown into either, some kids hate vegetables but when they grew up they loved them; it was normal to grow into your dislikes. Rin had hated shoes as a kid…yeah, she was still waiting to like them.

"Kagome I swear I don't need more shoes!" Rin argued.

"How many pairs of shoes do you own Rin?" Kagome demanded, Rin stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"Three," she decided the flip flops counted.

"Ugh, you just live to make things difficult."

"I do not! That's all I need, I have a pair of sandals for dresses, a pair of black flats for work and flip flops," Rin listed her shoes for Kagome and you'd have thought Rin had slapped Kagome.

"Rin!" Kagome screeched.

"What!? I told you I owned shoes."

"Ugh, come on," Kagome grumbled as she dragged Rin through the department store. Rin tried to escape, it didn't help she kept walking out of her shoes. It was a dead giveaway she was walking away and Kagome always dragged her back for the torturous shoe shopping. Why did shopping have to feel like a form of medieval torture for her? But she gave in and let Kagome pick out a pair of cute boots, which to Rin's relief were sort of flat and a set of nice black heels, to Rin's regret. She hated heels and these three inch stiletto sandal heels were her worst nightmare. Still they walked out of the store, Rin noticed she wasn't wearing her shoes and the shopping attendant was shouting at her to wait. Grumbling Rin pulled the flats back onto her feet.

"Shoes are supposed to stay on your feet," Kagome pointed out as they walked home.

"So I've heard, I don't like shoes."

"So I've noticed," Kagome countered and they walked to lunch.

"Things with Inuyasha getting any better?" Rin asked, it had been a week since she had agreed to start the portraits and this was her first day off for the week so she had decided to spend it with a friend.

"No, Kikyo's driving me insane!" Kagome grumbled as she ordered their meal. Burgers and fries, it sounded heavenly to Rin.

"What did she do now?" Rin asked.

"I know she's having an affair, I just can't seem to prove it to Inuyasha."

"Ouch," Rin flinched at the news. It was so similar to what she had gone through she knew the hurt that was coming to Inuyasha when he found out. The rest of the afternoon was much more lax for Rin as Kagome wanted to try on clothes to take her mind off of her Inuyasha problems. As it turned out, Kagome could shop, Rin felt like Kagome's personal servant as she struggled with all the bags she was carrying behind Kagome. Why did one girl need so much stuff!? Slowly trying to follow Kagome was a pain, no one in the crowd seemed to notice that the short person with arms full of a mountain of bags and boxes could not see where she was going very well. Finally Kagome was tired of shopping and they returned to the apartments, not before Rin was shouted at by multiple people for not watching where she was going. But how was she supposed to do that!? She was short and this pile of boxes was definitely taller and heavier than her, she was lucky she never fell down the stairs! After shoving Kagome's million and one boxes into her apartment Rin carried her bag with the two new shoes Kagome had bought to her apartment. Her new phone began to ring, she picked up and noticed the number.

"Hello?"

"Rin, tomorrow would you mind coming to work on the portrait?" InuTaisho asked, Rin looked at her calendar, thought about her work load. Hiten would tell her to do what the boss ordered so she decided it'd be best if she went to the Taisho Manor to continue the portrait.

"Not at all, what time should I come?" Rin asked.

"Late morning," was the answer before the line was hung up. Rin took late morning to mean ten o'clock or thereabouts. Setting down the phone she went to her table with her private sketchbook and let her mind doodle whatever it pleased. Sadly most of the doodles were of Sesshomaru, much to Rin's irritation as she closed the book, slipped it onto the shelf to answer her door. Opening it she looked at another red tie, slowly she looked up into gold eye which were staring down in shock at her.

"We have to stop meeting this way," Rin sighed as she grinned and leaned on her doorframe.

"This is the second time, they should label these apartments better," Inuyasha grumbled. Rin glanced up at the plated numbers on her door, still apartment 8C.

"I think you need to start reading the apartment before pounding on the door," Rin mused, he glared. "It's not a problem, just pay more attention."

"You're being rather sassy for an employee I have the power to terminate." Inuyasha glared intently at her but after having known Sesshomaru Inuyasha's glare was nothing.

"Yeah, but you'd never fire me because InuTaisho likes me!" Rin retorted then closed the door.

Waking up the next morning Rin pulled out a different sundress since it was a nice spring day and worthy of a sundress she decided why not. It was pink, with pretty darker pink squiggles and yellow spots. Pulling her hair up in her customary ponytail she dragged on her sandals since they went with the dress and walked out into the bright sunny day. It was such a pretty day! She waved to Kagome as they parted ways today and walked towards the Taisho Manor again.

Today she was not going to the café, to high of a probability of running into Kanna. It wasn't something she had the emotional energy to endure again. And honestly if she lost another pair of shoes Kagome might drag her off shoe shopping again, the thought made her shudder with horror. She'd rather go to the dentist for a root canal than endure another shopping expedition. Instead Rin decided there was no harm in going to the park for a little while. She always liked the flowers at the park, it'd be a nice change of pace again and the park was huge enough for her to feel alone in the city which sounded nice at this moment.

The sun was warm, but not hot, the birds sang, people chatted and laughed, and overall everyone here seemed to be enjoying their hours in the park. She smiled brightly as she enjoyed this day, it was perfect. All that was missing was Sesshomaru but that was what her heart yearned for and not an actual requirement for a perfect day. Seeing him lately had made her very bad days almost perfect, granted they hadn't really talked or interacted when they had met up those few times but his presence had made her days perfect. Sesshomaru didn't need to know that, she mused. He was plenty arrogant already without her helping his ego along. Chuckling to herself she sat in the grass, it was eight-thirty she had time to kill until she absolutely had to go to Taisho Manor. Closing her eyes she lost herself in her thoughts and to the sounds around her. A shadow fell over her, Rin opened her eyes to stare up into set of angry brown eye, her body stiffened as she sat up to stare at him. Run! Her mind shouted.

"How could you!?" he shouted as he hauled her up by her arm with bruising force.

"Let go of me Kohaku," Rin said softly, her heart was ramming in her ribs.

"How could you!? You got me evicted!" he shouted at her.

"I sold _my_ house, let me go Kohaku," Rin pleaded as she vainly struggled against him. She had never been strong but she was fast, all she needed to do was slip his painful grasp. He twisted her arm painfully, Rin never cried out at pain she had always been mute when dealing with pain of any kind but she grimaced.

"You had me tossed onto the street!" he screamed as he shook her, her head lolled around limply since she didn't fight the shaking.

"Hey you!" someone shouted, Kohaku released her to look at whoever was shouting and Rin ran despite being very dizzy. Rin stumbled onto the train, ignored Kohaku's frantic shouts for her and leaned against the closed doors trying to catch her breath and sense of center again. Her arm was throbbing but the trick to handling pain was not looking, the moment you looked your brain over reacted so she closed her eyes as the train rode to the next stop, her stop. Her body ached in ways it shouldn't and her heart, if it were possible, was breaking a little more as she stood up and walked off the train to Taisho Manor. Rin didn't bother to worry about her appearance, she never really had and anyone who complained usually received the same retort: she was an artist and eccentric.

"Morning, I'm here for Izayoi's portrait," Rin spoke into the intercom before the gate opened. She walked towards the giant mansion to be greeted by Myoga again.

"Good God! What happened to you child?" he demanded his already bulging eyes widening.

"Trying a new look," she shrugged. He didn't press the matter as she followed him through the manor. Rin caught several ghost images of herself in the windows. Her ponytail was loose, her dress was grass stained, and her arm…who knew a bruise could show so quickly! It was horrible as she followed Myoga, her head ducked in shame at what had happened this morning.

"Morning," Rin smiled weakly at Izayoi who was tending to her garden.

"Morning," Rin replied.

"What happened to you?" Izayoi demanded sharply.

"Nothing really, a stranger grabbed me when I tripped, I guess he grabbed a little too hard," Rin lied. She hated lying to Izayoi but there was no way in heaven, earth or hell she was going to say her ex-fiancé had brutally grabbed her and shaken her like a rag doll. The bruises would fade and she'd just wear sweaters and jackets until they did.

"You look horrible," Izayoi stated bluntly, Rin sighed.

"I know, it's been a hectic morning. Shall we begin?" Rin demanded sharply, too sharply in her mind but under Izayoi's critical gaze she felt unusually exposed. Thankfully Izayoi knew how to take a hint and leave the matter of Rin's appearance alone. The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon was Rin setting up the preliminary sketch on the canvas InuTaisho had bought for her to use and thinking of ways to play with the colors so they accented Izayoi. The woman patiently endured all of Rin's orders, questions, moving, and demands. But in the end Rin had a good idea of what she was going to paint, clouds began gathering causing both Izayoi and Rin to retreat indoors.

"You know, I know those bruises weren't made by a stranger catching you," the older woman informed Rin. Rin winced at the woman's matter of fact tone. "I had a few bruises like that before, no one was there for me to talk to so if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'll be fine," Rin said firmly more to reassure herself than the woman.

"I don't doubt you'll be fine, but it's a lonely way to live." Izayoi murmured gently, Rin turned to the woman.

"How'd you get out?" Rin asked quietly.

"I didn't, InuTaisho dragged me out of the relationship. I fought him tooth and nail on the matter but he was my friend at the time and he was tired of seeing me bruised." Rin looked to the floor, no one had dragged her out she had just walked away. Before she had walked away Kohaku had only slapped her a few times and those few times were claimed to be accidents, Rin had believed that. But now…she wasn't too sure, all she knew for certain was she had walked away from a bad situation before it got worse. Though it appeared it wouldn't be leaving her alone anytime soon.

"What was his name?" Rin asked quietly looking at the elder.

"Setsuna no Takemaru," the elder said coldly.

"Does the fear and hurt ever go away?"

"No, but it gets bearable over time." Rin nodded at that. "You can tell me about it you know, it helps to talk about it rather than pretend nothing's happening."

"There's nothing to say, he cheated, I walked, he's pist and I'm avoiding him." She shrugged as she walked out the door before Izayoi could pry more into this painful can of worms. Fear wasn't something Rin had ever felt where Kohaku was concerned, hurt, angry, betrayed, confused, and shattered; yes but never fearful. Until today. There had been a look in his eyes that had had her freezing with fear, it was a look she had never seen before. Walking down the street the sky decided to open up and pour, Rin sighed as she hurried towards the train station. A car pulled up to the curb.

* * *

He couldn't leave her alone in the rain. He wanted to but he couldn't as he pulled up to the curb, rolled the passenger window down. Rin walked up to the car, would've right by too if he hadn't called for her. She appeared, looking into the car with wide brown eye piercing him with her confused gaze.

"Get in," he ordered. She was quick to comply as she slid into the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she buckled in. He hit the accelerator and they blasted away from the curb. It was a good question and a stupid question, he was taking her to the one place they wouldn't be interrupted.

"My place," he answered speeding down the road not bothering to spare Rin a glance. He'd take what he wanted, even if what he wanted was a human woman.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 8**

He dragged her through the rain, through the front door and no sooner had the front door shut she was pinned against it with his mouth on hers. She gasped as her body heated despite being soaking wet, his mouth was bruising hers' but she didn't care as she kissed him back with her arms encircling his neck. How long had she gone without this? Too long, her mind screamed as she was drowned in his kiss. Pressed against the front door of his home Rin squeaked when he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. There was a faint growl before Sesshomaru growled back as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Out," he ordered then slammed the door behind him before tossing her onto a gigantic bed.

"I missed you," she mumbled before he rolled on top of her. His golden eyes were heated as he kissed her again. Rin surrendered for the night, oh how she had missed him.

* * *

"Rin," he murmured as his lover slept curled up beside him in the giant bed. She grumbled something before curling up in a tighter ball. Sesshomaru scowled at her, he wanted her to wake, he need to tell her who had put that bruise there. It was irritating him since her skin was so fair and the bruise was so dark. His amber eyes narrowed as he studied the bruise on her arm, he knew he hadn't put it there. True he had put the rest of the bruises on her but not this one, someone else had bruised her.

"Rin," he repeated more forcefully, she cracked an eye to look at him.

"Go away, sleep!" she moaned as she snuggled into the pillow again, he frowned. Somehow that sounded vaguely familiar from the cruise.

"Rin," he ordered opened her eyes, blinked in confusion as she looked around. Apparently she didn't just do that on the cruise, he remembered being irritated when she woke confused about where she was. Slowly Rin turned over so her dark brown eyes looked up at him.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," she mumbled, he lifted a brow at her.

"Where did you get this bruise?" he demanded sharply, his eyes flicking to the large dark one on her arm. Rin looked from him to the bruise and back then her eyes veiled over.

"A stranger grabbed me when I tripped, I guess he grabbed a little too hard," Rin lied, his eyes narrowed but she didn't recant her story.

"You're lying," he stated.

"Perhaps," she admitted but it was clear to him she wasn't going to tell him what was going on. It irked him that he cared enough about this human to respect her and leave what she didn't tell him unsaid. Sesshomaru did not care or respect anyone but those with greater power than he but he respected Rin, and she was hiding something from him.

Instead of prying he bent over, kissed her gently before getting on top of her. Rin didn't complain as her fingers wandered over him. Gods above how he had missed this, missed her he thought as he kissed her. The night was long, the storm was loud, the wind howled, the rain pounded the house but the lovers were too distracted from their own little world to really care about the outside. Come tomorrow though this would have never happened, he'd go back to living his life and he'd leave Rin alone. So he loved her as if it was their last night all over again.

* * *

Waking first Rin glanced around the room. The alarm clock said it was five, it was time for her to get up and start getting ready for work. She tried to get up, there was an arm pinning her firmly to the bed and holding her tightly against a broad chest. Rin squirmed a little more but to no avail as he just hung onto her tighter, it wasn't helping her bladder at the moment. Wriggling around she rotated in his arms to look at him, he was still asleep. Rin took pleasure in knowing she had seen him sleep as her fingers softly reached out and traced the magenta stripes on his cheeks.

Amber eyes snapped open at her touch sending a jolt down her spine.

His arm tighten around her as he stared at her. Rin didn't fight his hold, she wanted a hot shower; possibly one with him; and some breakfast, not to mention relieving a few human needs of hers. But at the moment she just liked where she was, safe. A small smile spread on her lips as she studied him again.

"Morning," she greeted like she had on the cruise before brushing her lips against him and taking advantage of his relaxing state to wiggle from his grasp and run to the bathroom. She caught sight of herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and stopped as she stared at her arm, the bruise was darker, more defined and strangely very painful. Gently Rin prodded it, she hissed in discomfort slightly when the door flew open and he grabbed her again.

"You're still not going to tell me who caused this," he stated, she looked up at him. As much as Rin loved him, as much as she wished to tell him everything, as much as she wanted to she wasn't going to since this thing between them was nothing on his side and she knew it. It didn't take a genius to know he didn't care about her like that. Rin was his thing at the moment, she knew Sesshomaru took good care of his things since everything he owned was so nice, at least what she had seen of his things.

"It's not important," Rin winced when he gently examined the bruise. His heated amber gazed glanced to her but said nothing. Instead he dragged her into the shower, Rin wondered how she ended up dragged everywhere with Sesshomaru even if it was only three feet away. Hot water hit them, she gasped in shock then groaned as she was pinned the shower wall again, a giggle escaped her at his antics but it was so much fun being with him. Who'd have thought the serious Sesshomaru could be so playful in the morning?

The shower was cold, but she was certain they didn't notice until they were both leaning against the wall panting for breath, Rin's legs were Jell-O, she couldn't walk even if she was ordered to as she leaned against the shower wall for support, Sesshomaru had her pinned there for support too. His lips brushed the nape of her neck.

"It's getting cold in here," Rin murmured, her skin was starting to get goose bumps from the cold shower water. He smirked against her skin as he turned off the shower and carried her to the bed. If Rin knew how to slow him down she would've vainly tried to but she didn't as she surrendered to him again. Finally they stopped at around seven, Rin groaned. She was going to be so late! Rolling over she rested on top of Sesshomaru's chest, his amber eyes were sharp and studying her as he played with a tangled black strand of her hair.

"I don't remember the cruise being so intense," Rin announced, he smirked slightly.

"Abstinence is hell," he decided, she smiled for she couldn't agree with him more.

"I am going to be so late," she grumbled when she glanced at the clock, he frowned.

"You're staying here, call in sick." It was her turn to frown down at him, unlike him she did need paychecks, they were used for the important things like bills and food and rent, rent was very important. She couldn't call in sick, yesterday she had been logged as on a 'special project' at work and today she had to go in, it had been rough enough to miss a month of work during that mess but she couldn't miss today.

"I can't, I'm not sick," she argued as she tried to get out of bed when he dragged her back to him.

"You walked in the rain, humans are weak, you caught a cold and are home ill," he informed her, she glared at him.

"I do have responsibilities," she attempted to point out before he kissed her.

"Deal with them tomorrow," he advised.

"You're impossible," she grumbled as she tried to think of any of the reasons she loved him. None came to mind since he was being so bossy! This must be a yōkai thing, she thought as he kissed her again, his hands skimmed down her skin. "Fine! Where's my phone?" she panted, he smirked.

"With what's left of your dress," he informed her, she sighed as she sat up too see what had been her pink dress in tatters on the floor plus one shoe, what had been her panties and what was left of her bra. How had he damaged all of her cloths? She wondered as she grabbed the shirt she had peeled off of him and pulled it on over her, he got up at the whining at the door, dragged on pants then disappeared. Rin watched him as he left and enjoyed the view, even when she saw two huge brown dogs running around him as he let them outside. Quickly Rin retrieved her phone, dialed the number and waited.

"Morning, this is Hiten," her boss answered, Rin pulled out her best fake cough and sick voice, and threw in a few sniffles too as she spun the lie Sesshomaru had told her. Hiten seemed to buy it as he told her to get well soon and hung up. Rin looked guiltily at the phone when two arms snaked around her waist again and lips attacked her throat again. Tilting her head slightly she let him have access.

"What are we doing, Sesshomaru?" she asked hours later as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling again. He had a nice ceiling, even she'd admit it as she lay there.

"We are having an affair," he answered firmly before kissing her. She felt his hardened member and wondered how he could be ready to go again when she couldn't even move! Honestly she did not remember this intensity from the cruise as his lips brushed hers then traveled downwards.

"How long is this going to last?" she moaned.

"As long as it takes," he answered, Rin didn't understand the answer she didn't even understand what he was doing to her as he kissed her. Never before had she felt this, not even on the cruise when they had had their fling. This was so much more intense than the fling, the fling had been heated and fun. She groaned again as her body found the energy to react to him and his touch.

Around noon her stomach growled as she lay on top of Sesshomaru's chest again. Hungry, her mind informed her, she just didn't have the energy, or the ability to walk to find food. Rin was relatively certain she would not be able to walk for a month at the rate Sesshomaru was going. Tentatively she cracked her eye to look up at him. He was twirling a strand of her tangled black hair between his claws, his amber eyes were cold and distant but she had accepted that as a part of his automatic defenses. Even when they had been on the cruise he'd retreat afterwards, at least mentally and return to the blank, indifferent façade he showed the world. Rin groaned as she stretched again, her back arched, her legs tingled, and her arms stiffened.

"Do you have food here?" Rin asked, remembering on the cruise how little he had eaten.

"Yes," he replied not bothering to look at her as he continued to play with that strand of hair.

"Mind if I get some?" she asked as her stomach howled again.

"Hn," was his answer. She took that as a yes as she slithered out of the bed, her legs were weak, her thighs were bruised, her body had his love bites and marks everywhere, and everything in her felt like a puddle. Rin used the wall for support as she wobbled out of the room to hunt of the kitchen, she squeaked when he scooped her up. Reflexively her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her to the kitchen.

"Humans are weak," he grumbled as he set her on the counter and pulled out a few things from the fridge.

"Yeah, I know we're weak but today's not my fault," she said firmly, he spared her a glance as he continued to get materials for her. Rin started making a sandwich when a brown, wolfish head rested on the counter giving her a wiggly eyebrow look as he looked from the sandwich she was making to her, pleading. She chuckled as she absently scratched the dog's ears. Amber eyes were watching her intently when she looked up.

"I like your dog, what's his name?" Rin asked as she bit into the sandwich. Something softened in those amber eyes when she asked, she scratched the dog's ears as he continued to beg for her sandwich, Rin would share the crust she decided.

"That one is Ah, the other is Un." He answered, just as the other appeared, Rin had to admit she liked the big dogs since something about them was so calming and intimidating at once. The other stayed near Sesshomaru but watched her with the same intensity as his master.

"They're gorgeous, what are they?" Rin asked, they're fur was so soft!

"Akita," he answered, she smiled at the dog as she bent over.

"Well you're a handsome dog," she murmured to the dog as she scratched his chin. The dog gave her a lopsided dog smile, one she equated to Sesshomaru when he did smile, and continued beg for the sandwich. She split the last bit of the sandwich in two equal sized pieces.

"Mind if I?" she held up the crust, Sesshomaru shrugged, she took that as a yes as she gave Ah his piece and tossed Un his bit. She smiled at the dogs before Sesshomaru scooped her up.

"Are you not scare of them?" he asked as they walked back to his bedroom.

"Should I be?" Rin was confused as the dogs trotted off to do whatever they pleased.

"Most people are," he answered, Rin shrugged.

"They shouldn't judge something until they know it," Rin decided firmly.

* * *

The day had passed quickly for him, now she was sound asleep in the sunset. She was so strange! Most strangers were scared of large dogs, she wasn't. Most people were instinctively scared of him, she wasn't. Why was Rin so strange? Even by human standards she had to be strange, he played with a strand of her hair. Bending over he kissed her temple before pulling her close to let her sleep before he had to return her to her home. He didn't want her to go just yet, he thought as the sun set.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 9**

Around one in the morning she finally decided enough was enough and she really did have to return home, much to her regret. The problem was what was left of her dress, there was absolutely _NO_ way in hell she was walking out of this house wearing what was left of that dress. One: because there wasn't much left. Two: because she was asking to be mugged, which with her recent luck she would not be able to fend off. Sesshomaru had done a damn good job of reducing her to nothing more than a puddle of goo. Not that she wasn't a happy puddle of goo, but she really did have responsibilities to take care of. And a real meal would do her wonders compared to the sandwiches she had eaten today.

Resting her chin on his chest she looked up to him. His amber eyes were blank as they watched his fingers play with a black strand of her hair. She did not understand his fascination with her since he had yet to stop touching her even when they weren't having sex.

"I do need to go home," Rin inform him, he looked down at her.

"I know," was the reply she got. She would've pouted except Sesshomaru was not much of a talker.

"Do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts, find my other shoe and leave?" Rin asked seriously. It was just the top half of the dress that was in tatters, the skirt was salvageable for the walk home so long as she had a shirt to pull over her head. Oh, and the other sandal she had started her day out with, Kagome just might kill her with another shoe shopping expedition. Rin never wanted to relive that particular horror, so many shoes!

"I will drive you," he said as he rolled out of bed letting her flop onto the mattress, Rin contemplated screaming then. But it was mostly out of aggravation. She did need some time alone so as to collect what she had left of her tattered dignity, peeking up at Sesshomaru she saw him dragging on a pair of pants then walking into the closet. Carefully, since she was not certain her legs worked, Rin got out of bed. Yep, still Jell-O she thought as she pulled on what was left of the dress, she didn't even bother with her bra or panties; they were in tatters. Just what had he done to get her out of her cloths? Rin wondered as she shoved the scraps of material into her dress pocket. Her keys jangled to her relief, she picked up her phone and then picked up the shirt she had peeled off of Sesshomaru yesterday. This was as good as it was likely to get, she thought picking up the one sandal she had then wobbled out of the room to find the other.

"_**Eep!**_" Rin squeaked when she was scooped up, "you have got to stop doing that!"

"You can't even walk," he retorted, Rin just groaned. Don't remind me swirled through her mind as he carried her back to car, they found her other sandal in the car to Rin's dismay.

"You do know whose fault it is that I can't walk right, right?" Rin demanded as she buckled herself into the passenger seat.

"Weak human," Sesshomaru informed her. She pouted but it was a lighthearted conversation they were having as he pulled from the curb.

"No, you just have to strong of a sex drive," Rin retorted, he lifted a brow at her.

"There's no such thing," he informed her lightly, Rin laughed. Gods above did she feel terrific! Sore, stiff, but also a wonderful puddle of goo and now she was having a light conversation with Sesshomaru, it was nice. But his amber eyes gleamed as he looked her over.

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say," he defended himself.

"No, I've seen that look before usually before I end up pinned by you," Rin informed him.

"It's not as if you don't enjoy it," he grumbled. Rin blushed a very bright shade of red as they drove onwards through the city. They pulled up in front of Rin's building she got out.

"I had fun, it was nice to be with you again," she informed him before she moved as quickly as her wobbly legs would let her to the front door of the apartment complex. His black car sped from the curb then, she smiled to herself as she wobbled in, then she frowned. There seemed to be one dilemma she had forgotten about with her legs in the state they were in.

Stairs.

Oh boy, her mind sighed as she grabbed the railing and carefully dragged herself up the stairs towards her apartment. Quickly locking her door again Rin's unsteady legs carried her to her bed where she flopped down. She was really starting to feel the after effects of their antics, groaning she fell asleep. It was her cursed alarm which dragged her from her sleep and had her laying in bed for a minute. Time to get up, her brain chimed in unhelpfully, the question was could she get out of bed. Walking had been difficult yesterday and last night. Slowly Rin got to her feet, sore and stiff, no wonderful puddle of goo feeling, she could handle today. All she needed was a really hot shower and an actual meal then she'd handle today.

Detangling her hair seemed more difficult than usual. Probably because she hadn't brushed it after the shower sex yesterday and then a sex filled day and night did not help her naturally tangling hair. Rin threw away the pink dress, or what was left of it and pulled on one of her business attire suits so as to hide certain marks on her person and the giant, throbbing bruise on her arm. Dragging her black hair into it's normal ponytail she stiffly walked to her kitchen. Pancakes, her stomach demanded so she indulged her stomach since she hadn't really eaten anything yesterday. Sesshomaru didn't exactly have a lot of food at his place, he didn't seem to like human food so he hadn't had much. Rin wondered why he had what he had there but shrugged it off. A knock on her door had her stiffly going to the door, much to her disappointment.

"Hey," Kagome breezed in then, Rin looked suspiciously at her friend but shut the door as she made more pancakes to share with Kagome.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"I was home sick," Rin informed her.

"Not in the afternoon, you didn't answer your door when I knocked." Kagome informed her, Rin's mind was quick though.

"I was asleep most of the day and when I wasn't asleep I was throwing up in the bathroom, I wouldn't have heard a nuclear bomb siren if it had been next to my ears with how badly my ears were ringing." Rin thought it wasn't a complete lie, after all the screaming she did she could very well be deaf today. As could Sesshomaru, not that he really mattered since he was a demon and likely to heal from any damage her lungs had inflicted.

"Oh, are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah, stiff, a little sore but much better." Rin thought it was an honest answer, and a little sore was an understatement.

"That's good to hear." Kagome agreed as they ate breakfast then walked to work. To Rin walking felt a little strange but good as she walked towards the office building. Rin walked past Inuyasha when he and Kagome met up for their morning arguments, she walked straight up to her floor and smiled at Hiten who politely asked if she was feeling better. Rin wasn't about to tell the truth and say she felt fantastic, a little sore, used and stiff but fantastic all the same. She was given a mountain of work to do. Humming to herself as she did her work she was reluctantly called away when InuTaisho called her up to his office. Hiten threw her flats at her when she walked off without them again.

Standing alone in the elevator Rin contemplated the meaning of last night, yesterday, and the night before and had nothing. Apparently she and Sesshomaru had had as tryst, yeah, a tryst. It couldn't be an affair since an affair require a long span of time and a bunch of secret rendezvous. This was a tryst, and not likely to be repeated, Rin decided happily smiling to herself until the elevator opened.

It was him!

Her heart just about jumped out of her throat as Sesshomaru walked onto the elevator. He never looked at her as the doors closed it was only when they were going up again that she found herself pinned again. His mouth was on hers, his hands grabbed her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist again. Rin's arms wrapped around him to bring him close all the while he was kissing her brainless. If she could she'd have protested but breathing was difficult at the moment since another ache consumed her. Want did not even describe what she felt for him, need was too tamed to describe what she felt for him, in the end Rin was certain he was everything. Finally he pulled away to nip her bottom lip again.

"We have to stop, we're in an elevator," Rin panted out as he held her, his nose buried in the crook of her neck.

"Tonight, eight o'clock," he muttered as he slipped a bit of paper in her hand then pulled away. Of course he looked perfect and completely in control now, Rin was propping herself up in the corner of the elevator. "Don't forget your shoes, Rin," he purred her name before the doors opened and he walked out of the elevator. Sneaky bastard, Rin frowned as she slipped her flats on and hurried to InuTaisho's office. Her fingers itched to open the paper she slipped into her jacket pocket but she resisted since she had a meeting to attend and not a sexually charged encounter with Sesshomaru to think about.

* * *

Sesshomaru barely made it to his office; the impulse to grab Rin and finish what they had started was overwhelming. Now he sat there with his eyes bleeding red with blue irises as he fought with his beast. Seeing Rin in the elevator had been overwhelming for him, he hadn't been able to leave her alone and knew it. After he had returned her to her home he had driven by three times just to make certain she was not in any danger. She wasn't in any danger accept from him. He could not stay away from that human, he who managed to keep himself under rigorous control could not control himself around Rin. Yesterday's impulsive collecting of Rin had only made the matter worse.

"_**Inuyasha you jackass!**_"

"_Kagome!_" _**THWACK!**_

Sesshomaru internally sighed at the drama of Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome, it never ended. It hadn't in the five years since it had started. But he tuned it out as he thought over his Rin problem, more like craving, but either worked for a description. Yesterday had not burned it out of his system, yesterday was supposed to have sedated the craving he had been feeling since the cruise but it had had the opposite effect. Sesshomaru recalculated his actions. If craving Rin was the problem then he'd just take what he wanted from her until he now longer wanted it, as cold and cruel as it sounded it was reality. Eventually he'd get bored and as would Rin who was likely to get bored sooner rather than later with him and when that happened there'd be a clean break. The reasoning was…sound.

Yes it was sound, he would get bored. He always did when he was in relationships; it was why they would end. That and being viewed as a bank was most tiring in his mind. Rin didn't seem to care about his status, which was one of the numerous ways she was strange, and she didn't seem to mind being the center of his attentions. Which was also strange. Normally the few who ended being the center of his attentions squirmed for it usually meant an end was coming, like Naraku; he had faced Sesshomaru's wrath and had not lived to tell the tale. Being the center of his attentions was bad, he usually destroyed what was the object of his attention. Sesshomaru doubted Rin would be an exception.

He did not want to destroy Rin but he did not seem to be able to stay away from her. It was a most irritating problem for him. For now though he'd just enjoy Rin before they parted again. Burn this craving out of his system and let her go in the end. It would be for the best, his eyes snapped up when Inuyasha barged in again shouting something about business with him to Kikyo.

"Women are batshit crazy," Inuyasha declared and Sesshomaru said nothing. Inuyasha made women crazy, Sesshomaru was certain of it for Kikyo and Kagome had seemed normal enough before they knew Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru went to his father's office with some contracts there were a pair of walked out of flats leading to the elevator. Kagome appeared beside him then looked at the flats.

"_**RIN!**_" Kagome screamed, he internally winced at the pitch as the girl snatched up the shoes to go find Rin. How did the girl continuously walk off without her shoes? He wondered as he walked into his father's office to go over the contracts. He just had to make it to seven-thirty tonight and then at eight Rin was his, his mind liked the thought not that his face revealed what he was going to be doing tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 10**

She was happy, she didn't care about what the rest of the world was thinking as she walked home to get ready for a night with Sesshomaru. Preferably clothing he would not destroy. Humming to herself she knew she had a spring in her step at the prospects of tonight. This was going to be a lot of fun, it also meant that even if it was only temporarily she'd have a lover who cared about her. The thought was pleasing to her at least.

Once this burned out though, she'd resume her quest to not love Sesshomaru anymore. In her appartment she pulled out a pretty dress, white with a red cherry blossom crest on the hem and sleeves. The yellow and purple sash tied the dress together; at least he wouldn't have to destroy this on to get to her. The thought has her smirking while she pulled her hair up into a bun and then dug out the dreaded heals Kagome had forced her to buy. Rin never wore makeup and she wasn't about to start for Sesshomaru as she walked out of her apartment. Secretly she was relieved Kagome, Sango, and Ayame weren't around to see her strutting around in this dress to go off to a hotel for a night with a man. The smile she tried to smother just wouldn't stop blooming as she strutted towards the hotel. Walking into the lobby she was startled when a firm hand grabbed her and dragged her along, in heals it wasn't easy to keep up with him.

Sesshomaru dragged her into an elevator as they soared upwards towards the suite he had booked. Rin smiled at him as she slipped her hand into his, he said nothing, nor did he react but he interlaced their fingers. Somewhere in her she accepted he wanted this, he wanted her but for how long she didn't know as they stood in silence in the elevator. Rin would admit she loved being with him, she'd admit she loved him, and if he were to ever ask her she'd always love him. There was something about him which told her not many people had bothered to love him in his life, so if he were to ask Rin would be honest. Hopefully he'd never ask so when this did burn out she could leave with her dignity even if what was left of her heart belonged to him. The elevator doors opened to the penthouse, his mouth crashed onto hers.

* * *

It was around midnight before he finally slowed down enough to see the problem, why this would never burn out. Rin was curled up beside him sleeping, before he'd wake her again to start all over. This human, a creature he despised with a passion but this one human was something he couldn't resist because he cared. It was going to drive him to insanity knowing he cared since there was no way to deny it as Rin slept beside him so trustingly and happily. Gently his claws traced the ugly bruise on her arm which made him furious.

Who would hurt Rin?

Honestly if he couldn't then he didn't know who could. Rin was so kind to everyone, she was also annoyingly happy, amazingly absentminded, and from what he had seen of her portrait of Izayoi she was an incredible artist too. She was too kind for her own good he decided as he fingered the bruise which was making him want to go kill someone. Gently so as not to wake her he left the bed to arrange a business trip he'd be taking next week to China to negotiate a few contracts. Opening up the computer he had brought he typed up the email.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" Rin yawned, she had pulled on his shirt again.

"You are supposed to be sleeping," he informed her hitting send then scooping up his human lover. She gave him a sleepy smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep, you were gone and the nightmares came," she muttered as her eyes drooped again. Oh no she wasn't! his mind snarled as he tossed Rin on to the bed and kissed her, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You might want to be awake for this," he warned as his lips trailed down and he undid his shirt from her. This human was driving him insane.

* * *

Sesshomaru took her back to her apartment around three in the morning, surprisingly her dress had survived the night. She had been shocked when he told her to wear it again, carrying her heals in her hand she smiled to herself as she walked up to her apartment.

"Rin," she turned to look at him.

"I will be gone for a week starting today, do not think you are free to see someone else," he warned her. She smiled then.

"I'm more of a one guy at a time sort of girl," she chuckled at his smirk before he drove off. She was smiling to herself as she walked into her building pulled out her keys. Humming softly to herself she decided she was happiest when Sesshomaru was involved with her life. Opening her door she flipped on the light to walk to her room when she stopped. There was someone else here, slowly she turned around, her heart pounding in her ribs.

"So this is what you've been doing," an angry voice snarled, fear was making her mute again. Her mouth opened and closed, opened and closed, and she felt like a fish at the action and terrified since no sound was coming from her.

"You little slut!" he roared, she threw the heels at him as she ran to her bedroom. He grabbed her then hurled her to the wall, she hit with a force which would've made her cry but no sound came from her. Instead she scrambled to her feet then tried to run for the door, she had to get away, she had too!

"Oh no you don't," he grabbed her, his hand covered her mouth. She bit in, her teeth sank into his hand, he howled in pain then threw her at the window, she grabbed her curtains.

"You don't mind spreading yourself around but if I do it you leave me, well no more you little bitch!" he punched her the window shattered when she hit it. No sound came from Rin as her eyes widened at the sight of the concrete below her. It was now or never jump or fight, the fighter was unleashed and Rin came back swinging, clawing and fighting. Her finger nails raked down his face as she fought, he screamed as he grabbed her wrist then twisted it painfully. A hiss escaped her lips as she felt the break and a blinding pain coursing through her being. The world dimmed slightly again when he threw her then pinned her, she still struggled fighting the consuming darkness, pain, and all consuming fear. His fist slammed into her jaw.

"You are a little bitch," he snarled, "you should've stayed with me." His hands wrapped around her throat, no sound came from her as her fingers clawed helplessly at his wrists and hands, she was still fighting. Rin would not die without a fight, Kohaku's eyes were a blaze with hatred as he glared down at her, his grip tightened on her throat her lungs burned for air. "I hate you bitch!"

Rin's answer was a baleful glare before her door broke down.

"Help her!" a voice shrieked, there was a howl which reminded Rin of Sesshomaru, a blur of silver then the pressure on her throat was gone. But unconsciousness consumed her. She wanted Sesshomaru, he'd make the pain go away, her body didn't have the fight left in her anymore as she surrendered to the darkness. The last thing she remembered was seeing a half-naked Kagome rushing towards her while a half dressed silver inuyōkai pinned Kohaku. Then there was nothing.

Voices, beeping, silence at night, a strong hand holding hers then nothing. Rin couldn't rouse herself, she didn't want to wake, but the light was irritating her as she tried to turn away from it. Something slim gripped her hand and wouldn't let her pull away. Cracking her eye, which felt like mush she glanced around the room. Her body ached, it was a dull pulsing ache and her battered body wanted relief from the dull ache. Everything hurt, her ribs sang, her fingers throbbed, and her face felt like shit, but worst her throat felt like it had been crushed, tenderly she turned her head and came face to face with…

Izayoi?

Okay now she knew she was hallucinating, perhaps it was whatever horrible drugs they had pumped into her system. No one ever came to visit her in the hospital. There was no one in her life who would visit. In fact Rin was pretty positive her emergency contact information was empty because there was no one. Strange, even when she had been friends with Kohaku and Kanna she hadn't filled them in as her emergency contacts. A groan escaped her swollen lips as she looked around the room. A tall silver figure was standing by the window, he looked so like Sesshomaru she almost called him that. It wasn't though, she knew that; it was InuTaisho.

"You're awake," Izayoi stated as if in relief. Rin said nothing, her throat was killing her and it was parched, uncomfortably so.

"How are you feeling?" InuTaisho loomed over her then. _Stupid question_, the retort was on the tip of her tongue as she lay there hurting. The door opened then, Rin's good eye glanced nervously at the door to see Inuyasha and Kagome walking in.

"Oh, you're awake!" Kagome sounded relieved, Rin wished she could say she felt the same. In truth Rin was hating her decision to wake up because gods above did she hurt.

"I'm sorry, he got away." Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his head as if he had done something bad. Rin didn't have the energy to assure him he had done nothing wrong because all her energy was going into ignoring the pain. She had suffered worse, she reminded herself internally. There had been beatings worse than this, nights worse than that night, and betrayals worse than this. But gods above was Rin getting tired of being hurt, she wanted Sesshomaru but didn't voice the opinion.

"Well, you're awake, always a good sign," Rin's good eye looked at Ayame. "Yeah, I'm a doctor." She shrugged carelessly as she went about giving Rin easy tests, check her pupil because the other eye was nothing more than a slit with how badly it had swollen. Ayame checked her vitals, all the while Rin ignored the strangeness of having people in her room with her while this was all happening. Never had anyone ever been with her when she had been hurt.

"Sango's here to," Kagome informed her softly. Rin was beginning to feel weird with all the people here because she was injured. No one had ever come for her when she had been in the hospital, this was making her nervous. She always suffered alone in her pain, this was weird.

"Alright, good news first. Your attacker did not crush your windpipe so you'll be fine. Bad news, you have three broken fingers on your left hand and your left arm is broken, both bones; you have a few compound fractures on your skull, and your jaw was fractured and four ribs have been fractured or broken. However we are certain Inuyasha and you inflicted a lot of damage on your assailant, he's probably going to need medical attention. Did he rape you?" Rin shook her head vehemently, rape was not something that had happened when Kohaku had attacked.

"Alright, we'll inform the officers. Detectives Shippo Ota and Sota Higurashi will be in shortly to take your statement, don't panic if you have a little bit of memory loss you took some heave blows to your head." Ayame warned her before leaving. The Taishos left, about time, in Rin's mind. It was too weird having people here for her when she was in excruciating pain. Two men walked in, one with shaggy bright orange hair, a fox tail, and green eyes and the other who looked very similar to Kagome with large brown eyes instead of blue.

"I'm Shippo," the fox introduced himself, "and this is Sota," he motioned to his partner.

"Do you remember anything from the you were attacked?" Sota asked in a kind voice, Rin shook her head. A lie but she didn't really care.

It was painful for her to be here in this pain, and a thing she had learned from her childhood was one did not talk about the abuse or the abusers no matter how painful the beating you received. The beating for telling was a million times worse, thankfully being in pain made Rin a good liar. Lying was never something she was good at unless she was mute and blank, she was both for the first time in a long time.

The detectives asked a few more questions, Rin being right handed was able to write most of her answers, most of them were 'I don't know'. They asked about the sex, 'a date' was all she said when they asked with who she claimed she didn't remember. She lied and said most of yesterday was missing for her. They concluded their interview, bowed slightly before leaving her be. Rin glanced out the window, it was dark out there. A tear slipped down her cheek when a strong hand slipped into hers', she turned to look into a set of amber eyes. Relief swamped her, a weak smile played on her lips then as she lightly squeezed his hand.

* * *

Sesshomaru had gotten a call which had had him teleporting over here in a ball of energy to Rin at night after leaving her alone for the day. Inuyasha's call had only said that the portrait artist dad had hired had been attacked, it was big news since the girl was a friend of Kagome's and Inuyasha and InuTaisho were relying on him to care for the company while they were watching over the girl. What no one in his family realized was Rin was his. That made her his responsibility, and it infuriated him to think his father and idiot half-brother were watching after his Rin. Holding her hand he stared at her sleeping form again, a machine was beeping rhythmically to her heart as she lay there. He had heard the interview with the detectives and seen most of Rin's reactions since he had been on the roof of the building across the street at the time waiting for them to leave.

Rin was lying.

They hadn't noticed it though. But Rin was lying and he was going to figure out why when she was strong enough to handle his interrogation. Whoever had hurt Rin was going to suffer his wrath, then Rin was going to be safely tucked away somewhere where this would not happen again. If he sounded unreasonable then so be it but she was not going to be hurt again. He had seen her x-rays last night, listened to the doctors and even stolen her file at one point, Rin had suffered enough. And after the bastard who did this suffered she was going to tell him why she was lying.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 11**

Rin was not happy, oh the pain she could live with since she knew for a fact she had endured worse but the Taisho's were becoming impossible! The desire to rip her hair out was tempting. They would not let her sign herself out of the hospital, every time she managed to hobble to the nurses' station to check out one of them would magically materialize then steer her back to her room. It was usually InuTaisho, Izayoi, or Kagome who steered her back to her room. Once though it had been Inuyasha and he had physically carried her back to the bed, she had struggled the entire time but it was futile. Struggling against an inuyōkai of any pedigree was rather like fighting off a mountain trying to crush you. Impossible.

Hell Sesshomaru had caught her the two times she had tried to check out in the dead of night and carried her back to her room. Luckily Ayame was not on call as Sesshomaru visited. According to Sesshomaru no one in his family had any idea what their relationship was, which as amazing to Rin since two of his family members were dogs and had noses like frickin' blood hounds. Much to Rin's irritation. Sitting in her bed she was pouting in frustration.

"Come on Rin you know you shouldn't go home," Kagome argued. Rin snatched up the white board she had been using and scribbled her retort to that.

"Be reasonable no one expects you to work with the condition you're in," Kagome argued after reading what Rin had wrote. Pouting Rin jotted her second excuse.

"No, you know you should not leave the hospital. It's amazing that lunatic didn't kill you!" Kagome snapped, Rin frowned at that. Live, die it was all the same in the end.

"It is not Rin," Kagome argued when Rin wrote her retort.

"You know you're a pain in the ass," Kagome informed her, Rin smiled as sweetly as she could without hurting herself.

"What is the cripple trying to do now?" Inuyasha asked walking into her room. Rin quickly scribbled a retort which had Inuyasha's eyes narrowing.

"Just cause you're battered and bruised doesn't mean I won't kick your ass," Inuyasha warned her, Rin poked her tongue out at him as she scrawled out her retort.

"Quit being difficult and just accept you're staying here for a while," Inuyasha advised her. Rin would've fallen dramatically back on the bed except that cause her more pain rather than get her point across to these people.

All Rin wanted to do was go home, she was so tired of the doctors and nurses poking at her. She was exhausted from not getting enough sleep. And the invading army of Taishos was irritating her since they dragged in more people with them. Her life on her lonely little island wasn't so bad now that she thought about it. At least then she was left alone in her pain, and muteness which apparently baffled everyone including the doctors since her vocal cords hadn't been damaged in the attack. She didn't bother to explain that until the pain was gone her psyche wouldn't let her talk. It was something her many therapists as a child had loved exploring since she wouldn't tell them the trigger for it. Speaking while in pain threatened to reveal just how much pain she was enduring, whether it was emotional or physical Rin would suffer in silence.

Glaring out the window she tried to ignore the myriad of visitors she had today who came to poke and prod her. Sango apparently thought there were some leads, there had been a string of burglaries in the neighborhood and Rin could've walked in at an inopportune time. She encouraged that story since it was at least believable. Rin would not talk about Kohaku, she would not talk about the attack, and she would not talk about Sesshomaru. Apparently this was driving everyone insane since Kagome said she must know something about the attack. Rin said nothing.

There was nothing for her to say.

When Rin had first walked away from Kohaku she had honestly thought she was walking away from a bad situation with lies and deceit wrapped up into it. It hadn't been until she had had some distance that she realized she really had walked away from a bad situation. There had been a few careless slaps, but not enough for her mind to connect it to a pattern and she had been slapped before and would be again. Then there had been the little bits of belittling and the tiny stabs Kohaku had given her self-esteem but it hadn't mattered to her then. If Rin was honest with herself she hadn't cared about it since she had thought you were supposed to put up with a few unsavory traits of the person you loved.

She closed her eyes to fake sleeping when Inuyasha and Kagome started arguing, when they noticed she was sound asleep they left her be. Rin opened her eyes once she was alone and released a shaky breath she had been holding in. People tended to get on her nerves when they felt it was their business to fix everything and to help her. Rin had never needed help before in her life.

Even when she had been a child she hadn't turned to anyone for help. Strange how it never occurred to her to ask Kohaku or Kanna for help when the shit was beaten out of her or when she was being bullied. In truth to Rin getting help never seemed to matter, she'd take care of herself.

It had been that way since that awful night. The night everything had been taken from her. Everything stripped away from her leaving her alone in the world. The night when the bandit with a gun came into her house and shot her brothers, her father and mother while she hide in a closet. Holding back her tears, her hand over her mouth to cover her screams which wouldn't come, and then over her ears to try and block out the sound of thunder and screaming. But she had gotten past the loss, she had picked herself up and grown up. She persevered and lived her life happily and to the fullest every day. But it hurt her when people tried to steal it from her. When she managed to slip past her watch dogs she was signing herself out of the hospital and going home. Kohaku did not have the power to steal her home from her.

He had stolen six years of her life from her. That was enough for him, he would not take her home from her. She'd fight for her right to keep what was hers.

* * *

It was night, no one would be here. He'd smell them if they came, he thought as he slipped through the broken window of Rin's apartment. There were chemical scents burning in the air and burning his nose but he ignored them as he walked around Rin's home. Looking around the small place he hated himself for letting Rin walk right into the clutches of this madman.

Carefully he walked through the apartment, looking over her bookshelf of things. There was a photo of three boys, a man, a woman and a girl he assumed was a young Rin. All were smiling on what was clearly a good day, the girl was holding some picked flowers and the family was happy. Sesshomaru had no memories of happiness in his childhood and wondered what could make a child smile like that. He poked through her bookshelf some more, he found a hidden sketchbook. Flipping it open he was startled to see images of his likeness, sleeping, eating, watching, relaxing, working, and even one smiling with a comment Rin had scribbled by the face: Yes he actually smiled! Smirking he shut it and slid the book back into it's hiding place on her shelf.

Silently he drifted through her apartment. There were scattered sketches on her table with notes, some of the drawings were for work, some were of Izayoi with ideas, others were of mundane everyday human life to him. Walking to her bedroom he looked into a small room with a queen sized western bed. The color scheme was bright and happy, not feminine but happy. Her bed spread was bright orange with a lighter shade of orange in a checkered pattern with green circles, it reminded him of a dress she owned. Looking around her room he found nothing that didn't surprise him.

More sketchbooks, none with his image in them. A few books, which were of no interest to him since they were silly things females enjoyed reading. Her clothes though, it appeared as if Rin just walked out of them, he looked at a set of red underwear laying on the floor. So many ideas filled his head then but he continued his search of Rin's room. Her closet was pitiful, as was her wardrobe but he didn't care as he saw seven dresses lined up on hangers, some nice button down shirts, slacks, jeans, and t-shirts with a few ratty looking sweatshirts. To his surprise there were four shoes in her closet, boots, flats, the flip-flops he had given her and sandals. Nothing extraordinary about her wardrobe and nothing luxurious about it, it seemed designed for comfort.

Quietly he padded into the bathroom. There was no makeup littering her counter, there were no stray hair things, and there was nothing unique on it. It was rather empty with a toothbrush, toothpaste, lip gloss a tube of that damn red lipstick which had driven him insane, and some mascara. Her shower was clean, her bathroom neat, and her place seemed new. Perhaps his Rin had just moved in. Sesshomaru hadn't exactly asked too much about her personal life when they had had their fling and when they were meeting up for their affair; which he didn't think would be stopping after her attack. The biggest problem would be keeping said affair from the prying eyes, and noses, of his family.

Stalking silently back to the living area he poke through her movies, nothing exciting but he noted not a lot of comedies or romances here, lots of action movies. He looked through her bookshelf again, romances seemed to be the common theme here. Her drawings, while extraordinary were of normal things, even he admitted the girl had talent. It was her kitchen which had just about made him laugh. Recipes were scribbled on post-it notes, the fridge was full with a note to buy milk, the cupboards were filled with cooking supplies and food. Four plates, all colorful, four bowls, each different, and her silverware was along the same lines; this truly startled him since he took Rin for the type to have lots of dinners with people.

A noise caught his attention and had him flying out the window before the two detectives walked in again. He listened to them as they recreated Rin's attack, he didn't like what they were thinking but didn't think too hard about it as he ran along the roof tops of the city. Rin could have her privacy, but he'd get the name of the bastard who had dared to raise a hand to her. Until he had that name Rin was not going anywhere, if she did leave the hospital he knew his parents had plans to take her in until she was healed. Her injuries no longer worried him since she had proven to be strong for a human, he had stolen her record to see just what she had survived. Her silence didn't worry him, she'd talk when she wanted to. But what worried him was Rin was lying.

He wanted to know why.

He had no doubt Rin knew the monster who had attacked her. She hadn't been in on it but she knew all the same. Sesshomaru wanted to know why Rin was lying. If the monster had beaten her to a bloody pulp then why wouldn't she tell them who had done it. It was an irritating conundrum to him since common sense would have a human telling who had attacked them. Eliminate the problem, was what most humans thought to do for their attackers. So why wasn't Rin telling them who had attacked her? His minds only conclusion was she knew him.

Rin knew who had attacked her.

He wanted the name of the bastard.

Sesshomaru would not be satisfied until the bastard's blood was dripping from his claws. He didn't care if he killed again, he'd avenge Rin for the beating she had endured. No one hurt what was his.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 12**

Death by sheer embarrassment was very possible for Rin at the moment as the Taishos rolled her into their house. Since when did she need a keeper!? Oh yes Rin was dying of embarrassment, thank God she was a mute at the moment! If she wasn't she would've been crying, screaming, arguing, pleading, then crying some more. Did they not realize they were enabling her attacker? Even if they didn't know who it was they should know they were enabling the bastard with their hovering. Apparently not, she pouted as she was wheeled into the Taisho mansion. She'd rather stay at Sesshomaru's place but refrained from mentioning it since it was likely to get her into trouble with Sesshomaru and his family.

Frowning they wheeled her to her room so she could rest.

Night came, Myoga served her dinner then took away an empty tray. Rin was sitting there bored out of her mind, watching television never really entertained her, it was a good way to pass the time though. Flipping through the channels she wondered how long it would be before her watch dogs left her be. Probably never, she thought miserably as she continued to flipped through the channels. A breeze had her startled and looking to the open window. A shadow descended across her bed, she smiled as her gaze slowly looked up to the silver figure who was standing at the edge of her bed.

"You were lying," his voice said coldly. She shrugged.

"Why?" he demanded sharply, she glared then. It was none of their business as to why she lied! He glared in retaliation but she refused to back down as she snatched up her white board and jotted down a few things for him. He read over them and then looked at her as if she had grown a third head. Rin didn't care though as she sat there waiting for an answer.

"We are lovers," he clarified for her, Rin frowned as she scribbled down her nest bout of little fury. While she had been in the hospital she had had a lot of time to think on this matter and a lot of time to want to know just what the hell she was jumping into.

"An equal partnership in mutual pleasure." He replied then she grinned evilly as she scrawled the next bit of her retort, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course I'm not telling you that, it's not your business," he snapped. She wrote her smug reply to him only to have him glaring dangerously at her.

"Rin," he snarled out softly. "Let us be clear about this liaison we are having. You are mine, I am not seeing any other woman at this time, if the desire changes I will walk away and if you desire to see another man you can walk away but know that for the duration of this relationship you are mine."

Rin rolled her eyes, he was sounding like a dog at the moment. 'What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine', yes all so very doggish. She quickly scribbled her retort to that.

"Since you don't pry then I'm not allowed to pry, that makes no sense Rin." Sesshomaru sounded slightly amused at her rule. She quickly jotted down her explanation.

"When you get curious and ask about my past then I can ask about yours?" he clarified, she grinned and nodded, knowing she wasn't going to be curious. In Rin's case curiosity was not something she possessed. Creativity, sure. Kindness, yep. Generosity, absolutely. Childish behavior occasionally, sure. But curiosity, not really. In her mind curiosity really did kill the cat. Sesshomaru glared down at her as she smirked in triumph. She might be his for the time being but being his did not entitle him to knowing everything about her. They were lovers who received mutual pleasure from one another, nothing else.

"Fine, Rin," he purred sweetly, "if that is how you want to play it then so be it." He came over on top of her. Excitement coursed through her at his proximity. He smirked then as he lightly kissed her lips. "I will have to find a way to make you curious," he mumbled as he kissed her jaw. His lips ran gently down her bruised throat to her collar bone, he slipped her cotton shirt aside as he kissed her. Rin was mute in her pleasure as it coursed through her, she carefully removed his shirt as she lay there. The night would be a long one she decided as he kissed her. His fingers were careful with her as he handled her but he didn't stop all night. Her silent screams filled the air around them as he loved her.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke well before dawn, Rin curled up beside him hugging his mokomoko like it was her life line. He briefly wondered what was going through his human's mind as she lay there sleeping. Then he gently pulled his tail from her grasp, pulled on his clothes, gently pulled Rin's sleep shirt over her head while she slept, he hated the idea of someone else seeing his Rin naked. Then he left. No one would think twice about his scent being her room, it was his room after all. Inuyasha was too distracted to genuinely notice anything involving someone other than Kagome or Kikyo. InuTaisho was too busy hoovering around Izayoi to notice what he did or didn't do in his spare time.

The only one who might notice what Sesshomaru was up to was Izayoi.

The woman was unusually perceptive for a human and it was sometimes nerve wracking. She seemed to see through everything, she even saw through him at times. He didn't want Izayoi to notice his fascination with the human, he didn't want to be figured out for having one person he cared about. Life was easier when everyone thought you hated the world. Caring about Rin was easier than hating her though, and she seemed to be his only exception. It was unnerving to him. Rin was rather easy for him to be around. And in many unnerving ways she was a lot like Izayoi when he stopped to think about it. The only difference between her and Izayoi being Rin didn't want a serious relationship. He didn't either but damn did he want Rin.

The knowledge irritated him. His human was the one thing which irritated him. She was stubborn, irrational, temperamental, easy going, secretive, honest, creative, loving, and independent. Some part of him wanted her to stop being so independent and to rely on him a little more. But he had established early in their relationship this was nothing more than a craving or an itch he was scratching. He was still certain that's what this was as he walked into his house to shower.

* * *

Rin pulled the plastic bag over her cast as she walked into the shower, her whole body felt wonderfully stiff and well-loved after last night. Stepping into the shower she washed everything away. There were some hickeys on her chest, a few other marks marking her other marks, and bruises on her thighs but she didn't mind as she dragged on some sweats, a sweatshirt which she had found in the room and rolled up the sleeves seven times just to see her hands, then walked out of the room. Walking out of the room she silently, towards the garden where the sun was shining.

She found what she desired as she stretched out in a sunny spot of grass to enjoy this spring day alone. The Taisho residence was silent and the world was calm as she lay there. At least here she didn't have to worry about Kohaku showing up or running into Kanna. Her eyes fluttered shut as she lay in the sun enjoying it. She was exhausted after last night, wonderfully relaxed but still terribly exhausted. Sesshomaru was good at using up all of her energy even when she was in full health, she didn't think he knew humans didn't have the endurance of yōkai. A shadow fell across her, she cracked an eye open to Izayoi.

"Mind if I join you?" the elder woman asked. Rin shook her head, the woman sat beside her then.

"Don't tell me you were clumsy and had another accident when I ask my next question. Do you know who did that to you?" Izayoi asked, Rin shook her head in denial.

"Rin, not telling anyone does not make the problem go away, talking to people does. He's not going to hurt you while you're here, I just wish you'd realize that." Izayoi looked sadden at the sight of her, Rin sighed. Rin picked up her whiteboard again then jotted down what she wanted to say.

_I am not saying anything since it will only make this situation worse. Worse is you all think to protect me, I don't need protection I just need to be normal. I want to go home, I'm tired of things being taken from me by other's actions. I want to go home, I want to go back to work, I want to work on your portrait, I want to go back to being normal and being me. I want to show the world they can't take everything from me._

Rin shoved her whiteboard at Izayoi then, who red it then her eyes widened. Then she sighed.

"Going home and being normal are only fronts Rin, you need to take care of this problem by talking to someone about it." Izayoi seemed insistent on this matter Rin frowned as she scribbled her retort.

"No, the problem is not going away Rin," Izayoi informed her. Rin groaned as she tried to think of a way to get this stubborn woman to understand her problem. Hiding, being protected would just enable him to go farther in his attacks on her since he thought he had control over her life. She just wanted to be left alone and normal for a few days. Rin was tired of giving Kohaku power over her.

* * *

Kohaku scowled at the bottle as he iced his cheek again. The bitch had attacked him! The bitch had dared to attack him! Him! He was her fiancé and she had attacked him. After the little slut had spread her legs for another man he didn't want her. His plans had been to end the bitch's life. Then he'd court Kanna but the bitch had ruined his face! She had raked those claws she dared to call nails down his cheeks, she had scared his cheek and gouged his eye in her attack. Kohaku would've finished her off but the neighbor came barreling in with a hanyou lover on her heels.

The bastard had then proceeded to try and kill him, but Kohaku got away. Unlike most humans he wasn't afraid of falling, he had leapt out of the broken window, then ran like hell. Finding a vet he had been stitched up and fixed up as best as the vet could, but the bitch had ruined his face! Kohaku looked at himself in the mirror, claw marks, four of them, were raked across an eye which he now couldn't see out of. The bitch had scared his face and taken his eye from him.

Well an eye for an eye.

Kohaku would be taking Rin's life. He'd kill the miserable, ungrateful bitch if it was the last thing he did. Rin would know the true extent of his fury when he was through with her. Until then though he'd just hide here, have another beer and hide the body of the veterinarian he had killed. Kohaku couldn't have the man going off and telling the police he had patched up a human with claw marks on his face and a new limp.

Kohaku looked at his face again. Rin was going to die for humiliating him and for scarring him. The bitch was his and her life was his to take.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 13**

"Sesshomaru you are to watch Rin," InuTaisho declared, both Rin and Sesshomaru gaped at him. Rin was quick to scribble away a retort while Sesshomaru tried to argue with his father.

"I am not watching over a human!" Sesshomaru snapped, Rin made a mental note to rebut that later. As she held up her white board with her giant, red argument against being put in Sesshomaru's care. "I'm insulted human," he growled when he read it, InuTaisho laughed, Rin just stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru's adequate protection Rin," InuTaisho chuckled while Sesshomaru sent his father a death glare.

"I am not babysitting a human," Sesshomaru snarled through gritted teeth.

_**I don't need a babysitter!**_Rin wrote quickly as she waved the board above her head to get InuTaisho's attention.

"I have more important things to do," Sesshomaru pointed out to his father. Rin snorted, more out of the idea of what those important things were than to think him busy. His father took her snort as one of disbelief rather than laughter, much to her relief.

"Rin can't return to her apartment until the man who attacked her is caught. Inuyasha is going on business with Kagome and Kikyo to China, Izayoi and I are going to Switzerland for that experimental treatment. You're the only one home so you're drafted to watch her," InuTaisho explained to Sesshomaru who was glaring at her. Rin would've taken it personally if she hadn't known better, over the past week they had hashed out the rules for their affair and requirements. Surprisingly there weren't that many rules as one would expect for having an affair with the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru of the Taisho house. Sesshomaru had even drafted a contract for them so this didn't fall apart badly. Both of them had agreed on the rules of their affair too.

_**1.)**__ In public, with his family, when there were other eyes on them they were to act adversarial or ignore the other completely._

_**2.)**__ Both of them could set up their rendezvouses but they were to be conducted with the utmost privacy, there would be no dates, no dinners, no romantic courting._

_**3.)**__ Neither could see another person on the side (though Rin didn't see how she could even if she wanted to, Sesshomaru was so damn good at using up all her energy and then some)._

_**4.)** There would be no prying into past relationships or past experiences, this was a relationship of mutual satisfaction not romantics._

_**5.)** Either party could break off the relationship at their convenience, when someone new took their interests or they both lost interest in this affair._

It was plenty fair in Rin's mind since this was too much fun for either of them to walk away from. But it also gave her a freedom from worrying about dating, she also didn't need to worry about Sesshomaru seeing another woman which until they had drawn up the contract had been a serious concern of hers'. Apparently Sesshomaru didn't have all that many affairs but when he did they were conducted with the utmost secrecy. All this meant to Rin was she couldn't go around bragging about being with Sesshomaru with her girlfriends when he left her alone long enough to hang out with them. Not being able to tell anyone was fine in her mind since she didn't really want to tell people.

"Send her away with Myoga," Sesshomaru grumbled as he shot Rin a death glare, she glared back.

"You two will get along fine, besides, Myoga is taking his wife on a vacation they deserve." InuTaisho finished packing his bag then left the room, Rin was quick to hurry after him with Sesshomaru right on her heels. "Since Rin won't listen to reason I need you to watch her."

"Troublesome human," he grumbled she scowled at him as she hurried after InuTaisho.

"While I take care of Izayoi, and Inuyasha takes care of his business you are in charge of the company and of Rin. If anything happens to her, Sesshomaru, I will make your life hell," InuTaisho warned his son. Rin refrained from throwing her shoe at the mighty InuTaisho for insulting Sesshomaru then. One could not simply throw a shoe at their boss! It was really tempting though, Rin's fingers itched to grab her shoe and throw it. When InuTaisho turned his back Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, shook his head slightly before they continued following InuTaisho.

"Can't you just drop her off at the pound?" Sesshomaru asked.

"One does not drop off humans at the pound Sesshomaru," InuTaisho clarified, Rin bit her lip in silent laughter. She could see it now! 'Mommy, I want a puppy! Not a human!' as she sat in a kennel with her credits on the door and a collar around her neck. The worse part was she could Sesshomaru dropping her off at the pound.

"It's what humans do with unwanted dogs, what's a dog supposed to do with an unwanted human?" Sesshomaru growled, Rin was silently laughing so hard she toppled over then. Oh brother! The mental images were killing her! The laughter wouldn't stop as she clutched her stomach while laughing like a loon on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" InuTaisho asked.

"She's your human, you figure it out," Sesshomaru growled as he stalked off only sending Rin into another fit of silent laughter.

"Humans are so strange," InuTaisho grumbled only making Rin's laughing attack worse as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Oh boy! One of these days she'd get back at Sesshomaru for that mental image, oh wait…Rin giggled some more. She had his weakness in her wardrobe, lacey, red, skimpy underwear, it had just about killed him. Quickly Rin scrambled to her feet then hurried away before another bout of the giggles overtook her. This was a serious matter, no laughing matter as she walked into her room. Dragging out the bag of thing Inuyasha and Kagome had brought her Rin started shoving her things into it. Her dresses, her clothes, then the skimpy red underwear. Let him squirm, she thought gleefully as she zipped up the bag.

"Ready to go Rin?" InuTaisho asked. Her response was picking up her whiteboard and walking out the door. Smiling at InuTaisho she glared at Sesshomaru who growled.

"Take care of her Sesshomaru, she's a stubborn one," InuTaisho warned. Rin didn't counter that since she was nothing but putty where Sesshomaru was concerned. There was no way she could be stubborn with his offensive tactics, all he had to do was touch her and she was a puddle of goo. A happy puddle of goo, but a puddle of goo all the same. She strutted to the car he had, hopped in and smiled when they were away from the mansion. He twitched.

The ride was in silence, not like she had a voice to talk with though. They barely pulled up to his house when he lunged at her. His lips crashed onto hers, her body was dragged to the back seat, his claws disposed of most of her clothing. Fifteen minutes later Rin was pinned, panting, very satisfied and slightly smug as she lay there with him on top of her, and still in her as they caught their breaths. So stamina hadn't been a part of them just then, normally he went for hours before he was satisfied. She felt smug she had undone him in fifteen minutes, or less.

"Troublesome human," he growled before his lips brushed hers'. She smiled up at him.

"I should get you inside," he muttered softly as his lips brushed her healing throat. Her arms wrapped around his neck again, he looked her over with intense amber eyes before getting off of her. Shoving a shirt at her he pulled his pants on again. Sesshomaru didn't bother with a shirt as he walked out of the car, taking her bag with him. Rin gathered their clothes and followed him quickly. She was barely in the door when they started all over. Clothes discarded as he dragged her to the bedroom, though they didn't make it there.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling of his bedroom again wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess as his human lover slept beside him. At the rate they were going he didn't know if they could stop. Said human had made him jump her in the car, she hadn't even spoken three words and he had to jump her. Never in his life had he desired a woman so much that he had jumped them in the car. Not even when he had been a teenager, and God knew there had been plenty of chances to that then. But then he hadn't even had the slightest inkling to do what he had just done with Rin there.

Said human was sound asleep hugging his mokomoko again, why did she like it so much? He wondered as he played with a strand of her black hair. She was his opposite, why did he feel compelled to be around her. Normally he was indifferent to the world, but one impulsive decision, one fling, one night, one week, one good bye, one reunion, one day all over again had gotten him to care about this human. Rin was special, she held a place in his very small world, and though he didn't want the world to know it she was something he cared about. Keeping her at an arm's length away was almost impossible for him. Rin groaned as she shifted in her sleep, mokomoko wrapped tighter around her almost to comfort her.

Carefully he pulled the human to him, his human. He liked knowing Rin was all his at the moment, she wouldn't fight him on the matter since she seemed to like being his. Carefully he kissed her cheek so as not to wake her.

Sesshomaru feared the world discovering his weakness for Rin, she was his and his alone. She wasn't supposed to be his weakness, she wasn't even supposed to be his when he thought about it but she was all the same and being his meant she was his to protect and care about. It terrified him knowing how fragile her human body was. If the attack wasn't proof enough for him. Her broken arm, her battered body, her bruises all inflicted by a man who was hell bent on hurting her.

True he had argued with InuTaisho about taking Rin in but he hadn't put up any real resistance to having her here mentally. In fact he had been all for it, the problem was if he was openly all for it. If his family discovered his relationship with Rin…he didn't doubt that all hell would break loose and there'd be no deterring it. Hugging Rin a little tighter to him he tried to figure out how to keep her safe and sound without his family catching on to his attachment to this human girl.

Sesshomaru could understand his family's attachment to Rin, she was kind, smart, talented, and happy. What wasn't there to love? Rin made it easy for people to like her, he had seen it at their work, he had seen it with his family, hell; he had even seen it on the street. But his family wouldn't understand his attachment to Rin, he was pretty certain that if they knew they'd yank her away from him under the guise of 'for her protection'. They only had themselves to blame for him being the way he was.

Before Izayoi InuTaisho had raised him to hate humans. His mother had seen to it that he really hated humans when she had gotten custody of him in the divorce. But the truth was he didn't hate humans, Sesshomaru hated everyone with an equal passion. It made life so much simpler, Rin seemed to be the exception to his hatred though. The knowledge was terrifying to him, he cared deeply for this human and knowing it made him fearful for if his family found out. If they did discover his care for the girl they'd take her away, if they took her away they'd hurt him, no one could hurt him, then there was Rin. Rin could hurt him, and she wouldn't even mean to.

He hated knowing she could hurt him.

He hated knowing she held that much power over him.

Mostly he hated the thought of her leaving him. Something in him broke at the mere thought of his Rin walking away from him for any reason. True he had set up most the rules of their affair but he dreaded the thought of her losing interest in him. He hugged her a little tighter to him.

"'Maru," she mumbled in her sleep. He smirked as warmth filled that place where his heart could be. Rin was all his, he kissed her temple then.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 14**

She woke alone, dragging herself out of his bed she pulled on one of his shirts which she had peeled off of him. It was the nice, comfy, three sizes too big, button down shirts guys wore and women loved to steal. Strutting out of the room Rin went to hunt up Sesshomaru, who could be anywhere. In the past few weeks she had figured out Sesshomaru was a morning person, ask him to do something in the afternoon that wasn't sex or had no coffee was license to be killed. He was also an active creature, going on runs with Ah-Un (she had begun to think of the dogs as a unit rather than individuals); he loved sex, no seriously she had yet to go one day without being pinned down by him; when he didn't go running or pinning her down he practiced his swordsmanship in the backyard with real swords; if he wasn't doing any of that then he was working; and if he was frustrated he'd work on cars in the garage. Sesshomaru was not one to be kept idle.

Rin thought it cute, until he had that look in his eyes; which was the look she was receiving right now as she sipped some orange juice she had bought herself out of the carton. Looking around for a place to run to she had nothing. Great, there goes breakfast, her mind sighed as he closed in on her.

"Rin," he muttered as she put the orange juice back. His fingers quickly undid his shirt from her body. There was something tender in his eyes then as he picked her up, sat her bare butt on the counter and kissed her. Rin sighed, how could she not love him? Three hours later she was pinned between him and the kitchen counter while he stared down at her.

"You're looking at me like I'm food," she informed him. She felt odd being so exposed before him, on the kitchen counter, with him standing between her legs and that look of tenderness in his eyes. Her fingers lightly traced the magenta stripes on his sides, she absolute loved him but she was starving.

"You're tasty," he admitted as he leaned over her to nip her bottom lip.

"But seriously I'm starved," Rin giggled when he kissed her neck.

"I liked your silence better," he muttered while his lips trailed down her throat to her collarbone. Rin sighed at his kisses but her stomach screamed for food.

"Humans have to eat," Rin informed him as her fingernails dug into his shoulders as his lips traveled lower on her body.

"So do yōkai," he countered, her stomach growled again before he kissed it.

"You're doing this on purpose!" she squealed as his kisses continued going south on her body.

"Hn," was his answer before she screamed at the pleasure coursing through her. He had her on a hook, she was completely putty in his hands, and even though it defied logic she'd ignore her own needs for him and what he wanted. Her body arched again, her fingers dug into his scalp. Gods above did she love him, her heart decided when she was laying there catching her breath. She loved every evil bit of him, she was an idiot. He pulled her up into sitting position before wrapping the discarded shirt around her and pulling out materials for lunch. Propping herself up after having pulled on the shirt she didn't dare to risk walking. To her shock Sesshomaru handed her a sandwich, to her delight it was heavily filled with meats. She was starving!

"So how was your run?" Rin asked eating her sandwich.

"Hn," he answered as he watched her.

"Just so you know 'hn' is not an answer and it makes you sound like a cave man," Rin informed him as she took another bite of the sandwich.

"Hn," he smirked, she giggled at his response.

"Oh brother, hey, when can I go back to work?" Rin asked.

"When that arm is healed; InuTaisho's orders," Sesshomaru informed her as his arms caged her in, she bit into her sandwich then to remind him she was eating.

"So in three weeks?" she guessed, he studied her for a moment.

"When it comes off," he said firmly she just rolled her eyes. Taking another bit of her sandwich she watched his eyes watch her. Why was she so interesting to him? She couldn't figure that out for the life of her and the last two weeks had given her plenty of time to stew over it. Rin knew she wasn't gorgeous, her bra size was an A cup; at max; she didn't have curves like a country road, she wasn't exotic by any standards, and she wasn't interesting. Rin had tangled black hair which refused to fall into some sense of decorum, she had large brown eyes, a small body; not petite or frail but small all the same; and her face was utterly ordinary. There was nothing to intrigue him or ensnare him with; she was completely and utterly normal, even a little below average on the normal.

Rin was a boring little nobody who loved the most dangerous daiyōkai in the country and she could honestly say she had no idea why he like her so much. He was gorgeous, sexy, outrageously good looking, and unbelievably interesting. So why the hell was he interested in a little nobody, plainer than plain, orphaned human girl who's life could go from boring to depressingly complicated in a matter of seconds. To her there was nothing to like and when she thought about it there was nothing for him to be interested in. If they hadn't met on that cruise, if she hadn't sat with him, if she hadn't offered him in that night she had no doubts they wouldn't be here right now. Rin bit into her sandwich again. Why did Sesshomaru like her and no one else?

It was a question for the ages in her opinion.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as his fingers again played with a strand of her hair.

"Nothing, just girl things," Rin informed him. He couldn't know all of her secrets, though he seemed good at prying them out of her. She smiled at him.

"You're the most confusing human I know," he sighed as he tugged the strand of hair he was playing with lightly.

"This from the inu daiyōkai who hates everyone and likes me," Rin countered as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"You are easy to like," he admitted, she rolled her eyes.

"Doubtful," she muttered miserably as she finished the last bit of the sandwich. He didn't counter her as he scooped her off the counter and carried her towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked curiously when she noticed his destination.

"I need a shower," she didn't disagree, "I'd prefer one with you," he kissed her. She didn't fight him as he slipped the shirt off of her again and backed her into the shower without breaking the kiss he had started. Rin didn't fight him as she smiled, he hoisted her up, she wrapped her legs and arms around him then. Gods above did she love him.

Hours later he was sleeping on the bed, her fingers played with a silky strand of his silver hair. When had being with Sesshomaru seemed so natural? She wondered, it wasn't like he was the easiest creature on Earth to love. In fact he might be the most difficult but somehow she didn't mind loving him. Smiling to herself she looked at his sleeping face.

Love may suck but this wasn't all that bad. For the past two weeks she had had the undivided attention of her daiyōkai lover. It was fun, it was easy, it was natural, and it had felt like they had been together for years rather than a few weeks. The fling didn't count and neither did those three nights and one day, she didn't count them. Being with him meant being more than his bed partner; though they ended up in bed a lot, and anywhere he deemed convenient for that matter. In the past two weeks he had revealed bits and pieces of himself she was certain his family didn't know, she had also shared bits and pieces of herself with him. Rin's fingers played with his bangs as he slept, moving them from the moon. She sighed, she was truly doomed. She was fully, stupidly, happily, pitifully, and wonderfully in love with Sesshomaru; more so now than when they had started this silly fling. She'd love him for eternity.

* * *

So having a human around his house wasn't all bad. Initially he hadn't been certain how he, Ah, and Un would take to having their territory invaded by her but it hadn't been all bad. He often woke before her, left Ah or Un with her for protection then took the other for a run with him. He'd come home and Rin was cooking breakfast or something, it was so domestic at times he wondered if he was going insane for liking it. Occasionally InuTaisho or Izayoi would call to check in on Rin, he was quick to shove the phone at her before he gave away just how much he loved this human to them. Inuyasha's girl Kagome called once a day, Rin always talked with Kagome for a good solid hour or two, or he should say Rin listened while Kagome talked.

To Sesshomaru sharing his home and things was all so foreign, most of the time whatever woman he was seeing never even made it to his house. Now Rin was practically living here. Yesterday she had done laundry, walked right by as a pair of her pink underwear fell to the floor; he had just about lost it then. His human lover did not realize the trouble she seemed to cause him. Leaving her alone…HA! As if he could, it was a dilemma for him.

Control where was Rin was concerned…

Nonexistent.

Worse was knowing Rin didn't mind his advances. She seemed to enjoy his attentions and never put up much resistance in her protests. The problems of having Rin around were nonexistent but the joys of having Rin around were overwhelming to him. His pack had consisted of himself, Ah and Un and no one else. He tolerated his family because he was the eldest son and it was a son's duty to care for their family but InuTaisho, Izayoi, InuKimi, Inuyasha, and Kagome were not in his pack. If they expected him to come running to their rescue then they could be disappointed because he wasn't coming unless he absolutely had to. It was fair enough in his mind since they'd leave him dangling in the wind if he should need help.

But Rin, Rin was a completely different matter altogether. She was in his pack, not that she knew that, she was vital to his pack and she was something he'd kill for. He hadn't really expected her to become so important to him, no one ever had so now she was his whole world. Caring about Rin was easy, being around Rin was simple, staying with Rin was inevitable. Sesshomaru turned over on his side to look at his sleeping human.

His human.

His Rin.

The knowledge was staggering. Rin was his, it was nice to know she was his. All his, and being the selfish bastard he was he'd revel in having her some more. His fingers toyed with a strand of her hair. Rin was all his, he kind of liked it. Not that his family needed to know his affections for the girl. Rin smiled slightly in her sleep as she hugged mokomoko again. His lips curved into a smirk. After he found and disposed of whoever was hurting Rin, Sesshomaru was thinking of pursuing Rin, it would be fun, it'd be a challenge, and it'd be rewarding in the end. But this was only after he had killed the bastard who had dared to hurt his Rin. That which was his was not to be touched, the bastard would suffer at his claws.

A sadistic smile played on his lips as his instincts craved for the blood of the offender on his claws. The thought of killing the bastard was most satisfying to him. Once that problem was disposed of the next problem would be his family, because he wasn't returning Rin to them when they returned. They'd fight him on that matter, of that he had no doubt since they did not trust him but Rin was his. She was vital to him. He would not willingly hand over the only creature on Earth which could hurt him. Leaning over he kissed his mortal lightly on her lips.

Only Rin held power over him, a power no other had ever had. And only she could destroy him, he hated the knowledge but accepted it as he woke Rin up gently. She was his, he loved her, now to catch her was his goal. Trap her as thoroughly as she had trapped him. He was certain he could capture Rin's heart with ease. She responded to him as she kissed him back again, he growled.

* * *

So they thought they could keep her from him. Kohaku scowled as he stared at Sesshomaru Taisho's mansion and it's giant wrap around wall. Kohaku wasn't fool enough to attempt to break in there and kill Rin, even he knew Sesshomaru's reputation. Sesshomaru Taisho would kill him before he even made it three feet into the house, it was in knowing this why he wasn't planning on storming the mansion. As if Sesshomaru wasn't a big enough dog his pets were more terrifying to Kohaku. The dogs here the size of fucking horses! Seriously who the hell wanted a dog that big! And according to rumors when Sesshomaru was in his true form he was bigger than that mansion he lived in.

Kohaku scowled, no doubt this was who Rin was fucking. He took another swig of beer. All he had to do was wait until she was out of the Taisho family grasp and then…

He looked down at the kusarigama he had bought for the purpose of killing the ungrateful bitch and smiled. Her blood would look so pretty on this blade. He rather liked the thought of her screaming for mercy, the bitch would know she couldn't walk away from him. In the end she belonged to him, and belonging to him meant he could kill her when he pleased, her life, her heart, her love, and all of her belonged to him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 15**

_**Damn it!**_

She scowled down at the cast, it ate another pencil! Frowning she tried to fish it out but only sighed in defeat. Until this damn battering-ram came off her arm she wasn't getting any of those pencils or pens back. And it had been her favorite pencil too! Rin growled at the cast, oh she could not wait for this thing to come off! All she wanted to do was scratch that itch! But no, the damn cast ate all the pens and pencils, and even a chopstick she had used. This thing needed to come off soon or else she just might take a chainsaw to it, the itch was driving her insane!

Sighing her head fell to the table as she tried to think of a distraction to get her mind off the itch.

Nothing.

_**Where was Sesshomaru when you needed him!?**_

Groaning she propped her chin up as she tried to think of something to do. Sesshomaru was in that meeting today, she was under guard by Ah-Un who were both watching her as they lay on the kitchen floor. Pouting Rin tried to think of something fun to do, not watching TV since Sesshomaru only watched the sports channel, the inu daiyōkai could occasionally shock her and that had been one of the few incidents which had shocked her. One would think Sesshomaru watched the stock market or the news but no, it was the sports channel. Getting up Rin stalked over to the library, she had read most of it in the four weeks since she had come to live with Sesshomaru but now she was truly desperate for a new story.

Just one more week, she promised herself. One more week until she could return to her life because then the cast would be off and she skip along her merry way! Not that she really wanted to leave Sesshomaru but she had to get back to her normal life! She was going insane cooped up like this. Plucking a book off the shelf Rin, Ah, and Un all walked into the garden. It was a nice enough day and she was dying of boredom so she saw no harm in reading in the garden.

Sesshomaru had a nice garden, much to Rin's shock. It was like a nice little, safe, colorful jungle. Sesshomaru wasn't a flowers man but he let his gardener, Shunran have free run of making the garden so long as he could practice his swordsmanship out here and not chop down a tree. Rin thought Shuran had good taste for she absolutely loved this garden. Picking her spot under a cherry tree Rin flipped open the book and began reading. Ah-Un did what dogs normally did though Ah returned to curl up beside her while Un slept a little ways away. Silently Rin read throughout most of the day until a shadow descended on her.

"Sesshomaru!" she smiled up at him before he was beside her. He didn't say anything as he kissed her again and proceeded to undress her. The sun was setting when he was finally; temporarily; satisfied. His head was on her chest as they caught their breath, her fingers played with his silver hair as she stared at the pinkish sky.

"Was everything alright at the office?" Rin asked, he merely pulled himself up over her so he was staring into her eyes.

"No," he growled then stood, pulled her up as he pulled her along to the house. It was hours later when she was laying under him again that she thought maybe she should ask what was bothering him but he appeared to be sleeping and since he didn't sleep often or for long spans of time she decided to let him be. Slipping out of the bed she picked up a robe, noted it was one of the silk ones he had bought her and walked to the fridge. It was strange she was craving another sandwich, pulling out what she needed she made up her ham, turkey and chicken sandwich; ignored how gross that sounded as she ate it in the dark.

Sesshomaru seemed…different as of late. She didn't mind the difference but he handled her with more care, occasionally brought her home a gift, even cooked for her sometimes though she knew he didn't eat human food unless he absolutely had to. Rin hadn't asked what he ate but she knew he wasn't fond of human food as he termed it, but she'd admit he was one hell of a cook. Speaking of Sesshomaru he was leaning on the fridge watching her.

* * *

His human was looking at him with wide uncertain eyes as she ate her sandwich. She didn't know it but today InuTaisho had returned with Izayoi, this had led to a huge fight between him and his father and Izayoi. Then there was the Inuyasha drama to sort out; why Inuyasha couldn't keep it in his pants was beyond Sesshomaru, since dealing with one woman was challenging enough. Why deal with two? But the China trip had proven fruitful, the headache involved afterwards…not worth the endeavor if you asked him.

The first thing that had happened this morning was InuTaisho's and Izayoi's return. Then there had been the biggest argument between him and his father he had ever had, this was even bigger than the inheritance fight they had had a few years back when InuTaisho planned to give everything to Inuyasha. No today had been tough, his father's shouting could be heard throughout the building, and then there were the threats. 'Return Rin or I'll rip you to shreds!' as if he father could! Sesshomaru didn't take the threat seriously but countered it with a painful death if they tried to take his Rin away from him.

The Izayoi had jumped into the fight, oh boy! You'd think he was pulling a scam on Rin but he wasn't, she was free to walk whenever she wanted but it appeared Rin didn't want to leave. He had to explain they had been having their affair long before InuTaisho and Izayoi knew Rin. Which wasn't a completely lie but irritating all the same because his father only had himself to blame. Both of them were still arguing Rin should return to them, he had steadfast refused to return her unless she wanted to go back. Which had been something he intended to talk with her about since this should be her choice, but he had gotten sidetracked.

Then there had been the Inuyasha drama, and shit did that ever give him a fucking headache. Apparently Inuyasha had slept with Kagome on the trip then slept with Kikyo at the end of the trip and damn did it give him a headache. He had sat in the conference room with InuTaisho and Izayoi while this was hashed out because apparently InuTaisho and Izayoi weren't done with him. In the end today had been an apocalyptic disaster for him. If he could have killed someone today he'd have killed InuTaisho.

It had taken all of his will power not to lash out at his father as he sat there through the lecture of how he couldn't keep Rin since he didn't love her. Sesshomaru didn't counter any of what his father said since to do so would've required him losing his temper and if he did that…there was no guarantee that there'd be Taisho Publishing House left. Did they think so poorly of him to think he didn't feel anything? True Sesshomaru didn't express what he was feeling but he felt weird when he expressed his emotions. Keeping them leashed and chained down seemed safer to him. Just look at Inuyasha who acted on whatever whim came his way! If one lived all of their life off of emotions they ended up in strange messes, hell living off his emotions had landed him with Rin. See the problem of letting your emotions run you?

But it had hurt him that his family had thought him to feel nothing, he knew they thought he felt nothing but it had hurt to hear them say it. Inuyasha had shouted at him he was a selfish, coldhearted bastard (he didn't counter that) who'd kill Rin, he had just about killed Inuyasha for saying that. In Sesshomaru's opinion their complaining about his love life was pathetic.

You had InuTaisho who had maintained two separate homes and wives for years before he was discovered. The news his father had Izayoi as a second wife had just about destroyed his mother, but worse was the knowledge Inuyasha had been born. In Sesshomaru's opinion the bigamist did not get a say on what he did or did not do in his love life.

You had Inuyasha who was not the poster boy for maintaining long lasting relationships since he bounced between the Higurashi sisters. When Inuyasha had Kagome he wanted Kikyo, when he had Kikyo he wanted Kagome. And InuTaisho had the gall to criticize him for being with one woman! InuTaisho should be yelling at Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's mind.

Then there was Izayoi who was under the distinct impression of Rin should not be involved with him until her abuser was caught. Sesshomaru didn't argue with Izayoi but he pointed out this had started before Rin had known them, which had had Izayoi glaring at him.

Finally there was Kagome who was all for this saying how it was nice to know there was at least one inuyōkai in the world who could be faithful to his partner. In fact he was certain she had sided with him only to irritate Inuyasha, who had glared daggers at him throughout this fight. Kagome's support though hadn't meant much of anything to him, but he was grateful the girl was thinking of Rin as her friend.

Sesshomaru didn't care for his family's opinions or arguments as he sat there trying not to lose his temper. When he had stalked into his house he had hunted up Rin to talk to her. He had found her in the garden and he couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted her. He wanted to prove she was his to himself again. Rin hadn't resisted him but now he knew he had to talk to her about her options, no matter what she chose he wouldn't hate her and he'd help her if he could. Perhaps when this was all over he could pursue her.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"InuTaisho and Izayoi returned today," he said. She nodded slowly.

"So do you want me to go back to them?" she asked slowly, he would've growled at the thought had he not been internally chanting to himself Rin was free to do what she pleased.

"That is up to you, I told them about us," he admitted reluctantly, Rin's eyes widened.

"Why?" Rin asked, he didn't say anything but shrugged instead. "Oh, do you want me to leave?"

"Do whatever you wish," he suggested, she looked a little dejected at that so he continued. "I would like it if you stayed but you are free to do as you please."

"Do you mind if I stay, here?" Rin asked uncertainly, internally he was leaping for joy.

"Do as you please," he shrugged. She smiled.

* * *

"I think I want to stay then," Rin admitted as she walked up to him. Her arms slid up around his neck as she smiled up at him. "I like being here with you," she admitted as stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his pulse. He scooped her up then.

"I'm glad," he muttered as he carried her to the bed. Placing her in the center of the bed he climbed on over her, his lips on hers as she gave him everything. Perhaps this thing of theirs' could work out for the better.

Her eyes fluttered open to the streaming sunlight, she was laying on her stomach and there appeared to be feathers in the air. She had read a scene in a book where there were feathers fluttering around after a wonderful night. Groaning, she rolled away from the sun, dragged the covers over her naked body as she tried to go back to sleep when he walked in.

"Rin," he murmured.

"Go away, sleep!" she moaned out as she tried to sleep again. He shook her more gently again, she cracked a bleary eye at him. Leave it to him to look perfect even at this God-awful time in the morning. "What?"

"My family wants to talk to you," he said gently as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Tell them I'm sleeping since their son doesn't let me sleep!" Rin grumbled as she tried to burrow under the covers.

"You can tell them yourself, they'll be here in ten minutes."

"_**WHAT!?**_" Rin bolted to the shower with Sesshomaru on her heels. "Oh no, this is a shower, not shower sex!" Rin said as she tried to shove Sesshomaru out of the bathroom; vainly. The demon was a frickin' brick wall.

"We have ten minutes, plenty of time to do both," he tilted her head back and nipped her bottom lip. Fuck it! She dragged his head back down to her as he guided her into the shower. Ten minutes was plenty of time. Perhaps not, she thought as she was panting pinned on the wall with him in her again trying to figure out how to finish this shower, get dressed and assemble her hair to be presentable. There was a doorbell, she groaned as he growled.

"Get ready," he ordered as he left her Jell-O legged in the shower. Rin raced to dry her body, drag on a dress and panties, and then quickly braided her hair as she hurried after Sesshomaru. The shouting was unmistakable as she came out of the bedroom. It was off to war, she thought as she walked out of the hallway into the fray of the battle.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Due to the Fact I have now obtained a job I will not be posting as quickly but I'll aim for at least one chapter of one of my stories a day. I write other things so fanfics while fun are not my priority. Enjoy Trying Not to Love Him! =) **

* * *

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 16**

Rin walked in on a full blown fight, she had never seen this before but Sesshomaru was stoically taking all of this with his indifferent façade and impassive attitude which had probably chilled the room a few degrees. Inuyasha and InuTaisho were yelling at him about ruining everything he touched while Izayoi was listing all of her reasons Rin shouldn't be with him and finally Kagome walked over to her. Though why Kagome was here Rin honestly had no idea but hoped she had a friend on her side.

"Good morning," Kagome sang cheerfully as she handed Rin a glass of orange juice.

"Morning, so what's all this about?" Rin gestured to where the Taisho were and shouting at one very bored Sesshomaru.

"You and Sesshomaru, you never told me the guy was Sesshomaru! Honestly I'm shocked." Kagome chuckled, Rin sipped her orange juice. "But I guess it makes sense when I think about it," Kagome shrugged.

"He didn't want people to know," Rin muttered honestly.

"And this is probably why, I thought Sesshomaru hated humans," Kagome admitted now it was Rin's turn to laugh.

"No he hates everyone with an equal passion, he likes me and why is truly beyond me." Kagome blinked then both of them were giggling, which had the Taishos silenced as they stared at the girls.

"I do not see what's funny about this,"InuTaisho snapped at her, sighing Rin walked into the fray of the war which was so unfairly ganging up on Sesshomaru. Rin had had enough, if anyone was going to scream at the inu daiyōkai it'd be her and no one else, she was certain she was more than entitled to shout at him.

"Because you lot are acting ridiculous!" Rin snapped finally.

"_**What!?**_" three Taishos and one Sesshomaru (who you wouldn't have noticed unless you were paying attention to him) looked shocked.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Rin said firmly.

"He's using you Rin, he feels nothing for anyone!" InuTaisho growled, eliciting a ferrel growl from Sesshomaru, she rolled her eyes.

"_**Oh pa-leaze! **_I know he's using me, and in the best possible ways too. And how do you know he doesn't feel anything, InuTaisho? Are you him?" Rin said dramatically as she awaited the answer, the mighty dog demon looked dejected at her statement.

"What about your bruises or the attack, did you ever think it was Sesshomaru?" Izayoi demanded sharply, Rin just rubbed her forehead. Did they honestly think Sesshomaru to be so bad as to hurt her? Maybe them, but he'd never lift a claw at her. As for the bruises…those were not from being the 'attack' Izayoi was worrying about.

"Sesshomaru didn't attack me, and frankly I don't think this any of your business but let me tell you now: _**Sesshomaru would never hurt me**_. So stop thinking the worst!" Rin snapped at them, Inuyasha's ears fell flat at her sharp voice while InuTaisho looked like he was shrinking, as was Izayoi. Rin didn't bother to glance over her shoulder at Sesshomaru since he was probably wearing his indifferent emotionless façade.

"Now this is none of your business but I met Sesshomaru before I even _knew_ any of you, he was there for me at a really hard point in my life and he alone cared about me. Don't you three come in here preaching about how he's evil or using me or going to end up hurting me because he was the _**only one**_ who cared about me when I was hurting! Aside from that I'm under the impression it is InuTaisho's fault we even met, Sesshomaru was on a couples cruise for his vacation after all. Why send him when he didn't have a date?" Rin demanded sharply of the dog, he scowled.

"Because I hoped him to meet someone," the mighty InuTaisho muttered.

"But he met me and am I not good enough for him? Is that it? Is that why you lot are in this prissy mood of yours? Is because I'm an little, artist nobody rather than some rich, gorgeous demoness?" Rin demanded and saw the looks of shame cross all three faces as she stood there glaring at the guilty three. "You can't judge what I'm doing with Sesshomaru when you don't even, begin, to comprehend what I have with Sesshomaru. Because for whatever reason you all see him as the villian. He's an ass, I'll grant you that, he is a bastard, no denying it, and yes he is a coldhearted monster at times but you do not know him! And you three should be ashamed of yourselves for thinking the worst in Sesshomaru when I think he's definitely the best one of you."

"Rin—" InuTaisho started only to receive her best imitation of Sesshomaru's glare.

"Unless it is an apology to Sesshomaru I do not want to hear it at the moment," Rin said coldly as she stood there glowering at the three very shameful Taishos. "If that's all I'll deal with you tomorrow, have a nice day," Rin said as she stalked over to the front door and yanked it open for three Taishos to shuffle out looking ashamed. Closing the door Rin looked at Sesshomaru's blank façade and Kagome's evil smirk.

"Now that that's over, Kagome would you like to join me for breakfast?" Rin asked pleasantly walking for the kitchen.

"Sure!" Kagome followed Rin to the kitchen. Pancakes, her body demanded pancakes and she had had a rotten enough morning after the shower to want them. Damn the consequences of having the pancakes later but she was starving. Pulling out the materials to start her pancakes Rin and Kagome chatted lightly about a few things while Sesshomaru disappeared to get ready for work, Rin guessed that's what he was doing. Sesshomaru was not much a talker when they were alone but he was the next best thing to a mute when others were around. Sitting at the table Sesshomaru appeared kissed the top of her head before he left her for the morning.

"So! Tell me how long has this been going on?" Kagome demanded the moment they saw Sesshomaru's black sports car pull out of the driveway. Rin sighed, she'd give Kagome all the answers since Kagome hadn't been the one to belittle what she had with Sesshomaru.

"About three months now," Rin admitted.

"Oh, that's heated; tell me everything!" Kagome demanded, Rin chuckled and decided to comply with her friend's request. So Rin started at the beginning; not giving names or particulars about her situation. She started with how her fiancé and best friend were in an intimate moment when she had walked in on them in her bed, how she had run out of the house with the suitcase she had packed for that trip. She explained how hurt and pained she was by their actions then how she had walked onto a couple's cruise and felt like she had landed in couple's hell and then it was all downhill from there. Kagome hung onto every word Rin said as she explained everything to her friend.

"The assholes! If I had known you then I'd have kicked his ass! What bastard sleeps with his fiancé's best friend in her bed?" Kagome hissed while they did dishes.

"My sentiments exactly," Rin muttered.

"You're lucky you met Sesshomaru when you did," Kagome said solemnly.

"I thought so. How long have you known Sesshomaru?"

"Five years, since I started working for the Taishos. He's…alright he's an ass! But I've never had any problems with him, he's quiet, emotionless, unpredictable and obviously filled with rage at his father; but I never thought he was a bad guy. Just misunderstood. I'm relatively certain that no one's bothered to take the time to get to know him. I don't think InuTaisho or InuKimi know anything about him honestly, and they're his parents. I'm using the term parents lightly there, more like egg and sperm donor if you ask me, it's a wonder he didn't turn into a serial killer with the parents he has." Kagome explained as Rin sat at the table with her.

"I never thought he was that bad," Rin knew he'd kill and probably had killed but she didn't think him so bad as to kill without reason.

"He gives off the vibe, 'Don't Fuck With Me' very strongly. People who do cross him…I don't think it's a pretty picture. What shocks me is he likes you." Kagome was being honest and Rin liked it as she sipped her mug of milk.

"What do you mean 'likes' me? I'm pretty certain he doesn't like anyone," Rin admitted.

"He's more tolerant of you, even before you admitted to the affair I was certain he tolerated you better than most people. Like at the office, he didn't growl at you to get off the elevator," Rin didn't add he jumped her in the elevator. "Overall he seems…a little less standoffish around you. I don't know how to explain it other than you obviously mean something to him. It's obvious now that you've copped to the affair but even before I thought you mattered to him."

"Alright, I'll admit it. He cares; a little for me. The first time I woke in the hospital after the attack he was there." Rin admitted.

"Impossible he was in wherever to do business, he wasn't even in country." Kagome looked baffled at what Rin had told her.

"Yeah, well he was there and he was holding my hand," Rin explained.

"Now I know you matter to him, he doesn't let anyone touch him so you must matter to him." Rin didn't mention she had touched him everywhere else and then some. "You're lucky, you know that right? Sesshomaru's the faithful type, he's not going to break your heart, he's not going to leave you if things get tough, and he's not going to disappoint you. He's also the serious type, I doubt this thin of yours is going to end lightly."

"I don't really care either way, so long as I can love him I'll be content."

"You love him?" Kagome looked baffled at the statement.

"Ridiculously so! I never knew I could love someone so much until I knew Sesshomaru. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for him," Rin admitted with a slight smile on her lips. Kagome sighed as if she was envious.

"I wish just once Inuyasha could give me the devotion Sesshomaru will give you."

* * *

If he was honest with himself he was overjoyed, despite Rin's slight battering to his ego, that she had stood with him. She hadn't backed down, she hadn't faltered and in the end she had made those three feel shameful of themselves; he could smell it. Though he knew this argument and battle wasn't over by anymeans. If anything it was just getting started.

InuTaisho had looked ready for a war.

Izayoi ready for battle.

And Inuyasha just generally pist off.

Not that Sesshomaru cared, Rin had proven to them; beyond a sliver of a doubt; she was his. She had stood before them while they came to fight and steal her away and had managed to beat them off. It was obvious now she loved him, he was thrilled. He loved her too but he wasn't certain as to how to express the love. Jumping her was so normal he didn't think that counted. And a simple gift wouldn't be enough to express the gratitude or magnitude with which her love had affected him.

He sighed, emotions were so damn troublesome! Now he was here, instead of at work, trying to think of a way to thank Rin for loving him because gods knew he loved her. He just wasn't certain as to how he was going to express said love when he had never loved another creature before. Ah and Un didn't count since they were his pack and he did not love his family so how was he to express his love for Rin?


	17. Chapter 17

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 17**

"I'm not trying to kill him Kagome," Rin muttered as she was dragged through the store with Kagome's friends Sango and Ayame.

"Yes you are, love, that's the whole point of this shopping expedition," Ayame mused as she held up some see-through black…thing against Rin. Rin felt her eyes bugging out of her head at the mere thought of wearing it.

"Think he'll like this?" Ayame asked, Sango peeked around at Rin who was turning a brilliant shade of red; she knew it since she could feel it. Rin had never bought serious lingerie for a man, never! Alright so she liked to buy the occasional lacey bra or skimpy underwear but not this!

"He'll love it," Sango said happily.

"I'll kill him," Rin muttered. For some reason since Kagome had discovered her relationship with Sesshomaru she had felt it her duty as Rin's 'best friend' to make her girlfriend material. Which had been Kagome's excuse to seduce Inuyasha's credit card off of him and drag her shopping with Sango and Ayame who were always up for 'free' shopping.

"That's the idea, silly," Kagome giggled as she came skipping up with something pink in her hands. Rin wanted to melt into a puddle of embarrassment. "Mmm, what do you think Sango?" Kagome asked holding the pink thing to Rin.

"Maybe, with garters and high heels it'd work; have him melting," Sango mused, Rin felt like shrinking some more. "Ohh look black!" Sango was gone.

"What do you think for me, I want to make Koga melt," Ayame asked holding up something red.

"You're a redhead; I'm sorry but red simply isn't your color Ayame," Sango informed her friend while she was looking at some black lingerie.

"You don't even have a boyfriend so why look?" Kagome demanded.

"To keep up with the latest fashion demands, besides I'm sick of Miroku's comments about me having no style and I'll make him eat those words if it's the last thing I do. Provided I don't chop his hand off first," Sango muttered as she looked through the rack.

"Who's Miroku?" Rin asked now curious.

"My annoying co-worker," Sango answered.

"He's a biology teacher," Kagome filled in, Rin nodded.

"A great topic for a pervert to be teaching," Sango muttered angrily.

"But you have to admit he does have a terrific ass!" Ayame pointed out with a giggle.

"True, how are things with Koga as of late?" Sango asked.

"They were getting better until grandfather mentioned grandcubs, Koga just about died of a heart attack at the announcement. I know this is an arranged marriage but it would be nice if he at least talked about what was going on rather than brushing it off like it's no big thing," Ayame sighed. "What's dating Sesshomaru like?"

"We don't date," Rin said absently as she eyed some red silk. That would be something Sesshomaru liked, right? She didn't really know since they hadn't really ever discussed it.

"What do you do then?" Sango demanded sharply, Rin frowned at her.

"Nothing really," Rin shrugged.

"That's not the point in dating Rin." Ayame held up something pink next to Rin.

"We're not dating."

"Sure you are, according to Kagome you're living with him. You should get him to take you on a date!" Sango piped up happily, Rin frowned. It wasn't that she didn't want to date it was she didn't want to be stupid and needy for Sesshomaru. Especially since he let her stay with him even though she was fully healed as of last week. Besides, Sesshomaru wouldn't be comfortable being under public scrutiny on a date.

"I will not make Sesshomaru uncomfortable by being demanding, girly, or missing stupid things because he wouldn't like going on dates, or movies, or shopping. He's an equal member of our relationship and if it makes him uncomfortable I won't force him to do something," Rin said firmly because the looks she had received had been ones of disbelief.

"I bet pillow talk is just a blast with him," Kagome chuckled as she skimmed the racks some more.

"We don't really talk, or pillow talk," Rin said uncertainly. Three sets of eyes landed on her with looks of shock and disbelief. "What!? Kagome you've met him! He's not much of a talker!" Rin defended herself as gallantly as she could under these intense stares. How was this shocking to them!? Sesshomaru didn't really 'talk' about anything with her unless she asked and then it short answers.

"Yeah but I always figured he'd talk to you," Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah right, getting him to tell me goodbye is like pulling teeth on a squirming patient," Rin grumbled to herself. Sesshomaru didn't need to talk though, his actions spoke louder for him than his words, and his words were only said if he meant them making them all the more precious. He wasn't like Kohaku who had given her millions of empty promises apparently and talked about everything. Being with Sesshomaru was easy, it was simple, and it was fun. It didn't need to be complicated or hurtful or loud since it was so easy. They hadn't fought, genuinely fought, over anything to her shock, and they didn't seem to have any miscommunications for some reason. Now that didn't make them perfect but Rin was happy and content being with him. She hoped he was the same.

The shopping expedition turned into a giant adventure since everyone bought anything they wanted. Rin ended up having fun, even if she did walk out of her shoes a few times. They were laughing, giggling and Rin finally remembered what it felt like to be happy to be around her friends as they held ridiculous fashion shows for each other, ate Wacdonalds, and talked about boys, clothes, celebrity gossip, and more boys. She was having fun until she got up to go get a refill on her lemonade.

"Hi Rin," her back stiffened then. The voice had her wanting to run again for all of the numbing pain came crushing in on her good spirits. Slowly turning around she looked into the black eyes of Kanna.

"Leave me alone," Rin asked quietly.

"Come on! We were best friends!" Kanna sighed.

"'Were' being the operative word before you slept with my fiancé! Leave me alone and you tell him to leave me alone too! I've had enough of both of you to last ten lifetimes," Rin snapped as she tried to leave when Kanna grabbed her wrist.

"Be civil about this, Rin, we've been best friends since kindergarten!" Kanna reminded her, Rin just ground her teeth then.

"Yes, we were friends in kindergarten and I regret every moment of it! What kind of slut sleeps with her 'best friend's' fiancé in her best friend's house in her best friend's bed!? None! If you were a good friend you'd have never done that! And don't think I don't know it wasn't going on for months before I found out about because I figured it out after you and Kohaku shattered my heart. And Kanna I'm being civil since I have shouted or slapped you as I so wish I could but I won't. Now leave me the fuck alone and tell Kohaku too!" Rin snarled as she yanked herself from Kanna's grasp walked back to Kagome, Sango, and Ayame.

"Rin what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango and Ayame looked up at her with concern in their eyes, Rin just wanted to go home. She wanted Sesshomaru.

"Can you just drop me off at home I don't feel good anymore," Rin muttered miserably. Kagome looked past Rin and Rin knew she was looking at Kanna, Rin just wanted to go home.

"Yeah, come on, I think we've bought enough stuff." Kagome heft up her bags then motioned for them to move out. Rin meekly followed them and felt Kanna's eyes boring into her as she walked away. All she wanted right now was Sesshomaru and a good cry because a part of her was breaking again. Even though she didn't think anymore of her could break. There was nothing left to break if you asked her yet something in her was breaking.

Kagome dropped her off at Sesshomaru's house, Rin thanked them as she hefted in the bags she dropped at the front door then walked straight to the backyard. Sesshomaru was working on his swordsmanship, she just leaned against the door frame and watched him. How was it he was so graceful? She was a total klutz but he was just so graceful all the time, it wasn't fair. Another thing that wasn't fair was that nothing could hurt him, meanwhile everything could hurt her. One careless word or action and she could be shattered again, tears starting coming then and Sesshomaru stopped his practice then.

"Rin," he said approaching her. Suddenly she wanted a hug even if he couldn't give her one or wouldn't give her one she wanted to hold onto him. Know there was something in her life Kanna and Kohaku hadn't stolen from her. They had taken everything else, her trust, her confidence, her love, her friendships, her life, her hopes, her dreams, her wishes, and her plans; they had taken all of her and shattered it before her. Sesshomaru was the first one to try to rebuild her and he wasn't even trying to heal her. Rin wrapped her arms around him when he approached her and buried her head in his naked chest, she didn't care that he was sweaty, she didn't care that he was partially naked and she didn't care that he was uncomfortable at this moment because she needed this.

"What happened Rin?" he snarled when his arms encircled her.

"Nothing, just needed this," Rin mumbled as she hung onto her world at the moment. She was teetering between being destroyed and surviving again, she wanted to survive this.

* * *

Sesshomaru carefully wrapped his arms around Rin uncertain what he was supposed to be doing with her at this moment. He felt her cool tears on his skin but didn't know what to do. Dealing with semi-hysterical women was not something he did often enough to know what to do to help them. The last hysterical woman he had dealt with had been his mother and that had been two days before she left him on his father's doorstep. He had no idea what he was supposed to do for Rin as she just held onto him letting tears fall down her cheeks. Honestly he wanted her to stop crying, the scent was burning his nose in the most irritating way, but he held her as she just stood there.

"Rin," he whispered softly, she just sighed.

"I had fun shopping, but it wasn't fun running into her again," Rin explained for him though he had no idea who 'her' was. True he had the gist of Rin's previous relationship and that it had ended in an affair which had hurt her deeply but he didn't know the particulars of the situation. The 'her' Rin must be talking about must have been that other woman who had slept with her boyfriend. He said nothing as he held her since that appeared to be what she wanted.

"Why does it have to hurt?" Rin muttered.

"Hn," he answered since he had no answer. She gave a watery giggle.

"You're wise beyond your years," she chuckled, he smirked slightly since she wasn't looking at him. But he had had enough of her sadness, picking her up he carried her to the bedroom. He'd make her happy again since Rin was supposed to be happy and not sad. When she was crying or hurt it irritated him since she wasn't supposed to be hurt or crying, she was supposed to be smiling and happy. Even when he had first met her he had thought that. Rin was supposed to be happy.

"I love you," she murmured as he carried her, he didn't say anything but he kissed her lightly on the lips. He loved her too; he just wasn't certain how to say it. He loved Rin.

* * *

She walked out of the mall then, thinking of a way to get Rin back for Kohaku since that's where Rin belonged.

"You annoying little slut!" Kohaku grounded out as he grabbed Kanna's arm and twisted it. Shoving her front against the wall as he twisted her arm. She cried out in pain and pleasure while he took her against the back wall of the mall. Being gentle with her wasn't a requirement since she liked the pain of rough sex. Her body moved roughly against the brick wall while he was busy behind her.

"I'm your slut," she purred out. Kanna had always been his slut since high school, Rin had been his perfection and she his slut. She loved it, reveled in it, and right now screamed in pleasure while he took her. Their climax was quick, he stumbled back, she slumped down to the ground and rest her head on the wall.

"What did you find out?" Kohaku demanded as she heard him fix the buckle on his pants.

"Nothing, she wasn't alone, but I guess she's pretty tight with Sesshomaru. At least from what I overheard she's tight with Sesshomaru." Kanna had followed Rin around today in the mall but hadn't learned much of anything.

"When is she going back to her apartment?" Kohaku demanded, she turned to look at him as he picked up the blade he had bought. Something about him with a weapon made her hot and wet without trying.

"They didn't talk about that." Kanna admitted as she got to her feet again and leaned against the wall then, her skirt still shameless lifted for him to see her. He licked his lips.

"Too bad, I guess I'll just have to take her again," Kohaku grumbled as he slammed her into the wall again. Kanna groaned as he took her again. Wrapping herself around him she screamed in ecstasy.

* * *

He left her in the alley, her white dress, her white hair, her white skin, and her white body was stained red when he left. Her black eyes had been shocked when he had brought the blade to her, but her death had been quick. Kohaku didn't want her to suffer like he wanted Rin to suffer.

Kanna was the reason Rin had left him.

Kanna was dead now.

Now all he needed was to take Rin back after all he had killed his little slut for her. He wipped his blade off on Kanna's skirt before he left her alone in that alley. Now he was going to go get Rin. And if she wouldn't come with him then he'd kill her. She was his, her life belonged to him.

And after he killed Rin, he'd kill the dog too.

The bastard had tainted his Rin so he should suffer too.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 18**

"You don't have to do this," Rin said carefully as she pulled her mass of tangled black hair up for a messy bun since a neat bun was not possible.

"Hn," was his answer as he did up his tie and watched her. He was making her self-conscious but not in a bad way, the way he was watching her had butterflies dancing around her stomach. His eyes were brilliant amber as they watched her, and something in her regretted Kagome's one woman crusade for this.

"You know, dates aren't that important to me, right? What's important to me is enjoying the time I spend with you," Rin informed him. Something in his cold amber gaze softened then as he approached her, his arms encircled her.

"Do you want to go?" he asked softly as he held her. Rin pondered this for a moment, did she want to look pretty, have a nice night out on the town and see a movie? Yes, but was it important to her? No, what was important to her was that Sesshomaru actually enjoyed himself with her. If she was the only one to enjoy herself during this 'date' Kagome had browbeat into Sesshomaru then it was a waste of her and his time. She didn't want Sesshomaru miserable.

"Would I like to look pretty, go to dinner and enjoy a movie, absolutely. But I'd rather you enjoy yourself too, because it's pointless if one of us is miserable," Rin answered as he held her.

"I'll manage," he murmured in her ear before he gently nipped her earlobe. She chuckled internally but silently decided to enjoy him taking her out on the town for a night. Sometime in the past week since the shopping trip Kagome, Sango and Ayame had gotten it in their heads that Sesshomaru needed to 'treat her right' and had begun ganging up on Sesshomaru. Poor guy had gotten to the point of avoiding his own house when they were over. While they had good intentions at heart Rin thought it irritating since she wanted him around but she didn't want her friends ganging up on him. It was his house and they were on a crusade for him to date her. To Rin dating wasn't fun, Kohaku had done a good job of ruining her memorable dates after his infidelity. Dates didn't mean anything to her anymore. Spending quality time with Sesshomaru meant more to her than faking happiness for a few hours while he endured crowds, people, and the idiots who gaped at him because he was so damn gorgeous while she was…she was a plain Jane essentially. She wanted him happy too. So what if she didn't go on dates?

"But it won't be fun if you're miserable too," Rin muttered.

"Hn," was his answer as he sent her off to the closet. Rin sighed as she walked in, pulled out her white silk dress with the red cherry blossoms. Then grinned as she poked through the new undergarments Kagome and them had insisted she get and pulled out the red silk lingerie she had picked out behind their backs. Perhaps she could make the date up to him for the after time of the date, he liked the color red. Pulling it on with the black tights, black killer sandal heals, then wrapped the dress around her and tied it with her yellow and purple sash. Walking back into the bathroom she looked through her jewelry, picked her mother's silver locket and a set of dangly black and creamy colored pearl earrings before walking out to Sesshomaru. He looked snazzy in his black suit, she'd admit she liked it.

"Ready when you are," Rin admitted. He offered her his arm she took it since she was in heels and they walked to his car.

The date was fine though the restaurant host chasing after her to return her heels had only had her turning red with embarrassment. It had clearly been amusing to Sesshomaru since she caught his smirk. The movie was good, it was an action flick with lots of explosions and good guys with scary bad guys, Rin loved it as she ate the entire thing of popcorn and drank an entire soda. She was pretty certain Sesshomaru liked it too, especially since she hadn't dragged him to go see the sappy chick flick Kagome had told him to take her to. This movie was so much better! Walking out of the theater she laughed as she fought to pull her shoes back on, he just scooped her up and carried her to the car so she didn't fight with her shoes. Overall she had had a fun time and she was pretty certain Sesshomaru had enjoyed himself too. To her relief he hadn't tried to kill anyone who had annoyed him like the gushy waitress, or the ticket boy, or the valet, or the annoying guy who had slung his arm around her shoulders and tried to talk her into dating him, or the concessions stand clerk. She was really proud of him for having endured the night and she knew it was endurance for him.

"I want you," he murmured in her ear when he pulled her into the house before his lips attacked her. Rin groaned as she wrapped her arms around him. His clawed hand was deftly undoing her sash while he directed her to the bedroom. She was giggling when he lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. They toppled onto the bed and her robe like dress fell opened, she stared at him staring at the see-through-lacey-silky red lingerie thing she had picked to wear under her dress.

"I thought you'd like the red," she murmured in his elven ear. There was a devilish glint in his eyes as he started his assault. Rin loved him, and he clearly loved the red thing which was only scraps of material when he got it off of her. His hands and lips were everywhere that night.

Rin woke the next morning, it was her day off today and stared out the window into the garden. It was so beautiful, carefully her stiff but well-loved body sat up. Sesshomaru wasn't here but that wasn't unusual since Ah was watching her as he lay on the foot of the bed. Scratching the dog behind the ears Rin picked up Sesshomaru's discarded shirt from last night then walked out into the living area. He wasn't here, Ah followed her.

"What do you think of some breakfast?" Rin asked the dog as she walked to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator doors Rin looked around. How about a sandwich? Pulling out the necessary things she began making herself a roast beef sandwich. Lettuce, tomato, some mayo, a little bit of mustard, then a lot of meat in the sandwich. Oh boy! It looked so tasty she thought as she cut it in half, smiled to herself as she gave Ah some then took a big bite only for Sesshomaru to appear then. There was a heated look in his eyes which she knew all too well.

"No! I'm starving!" Rin gasped as she swallowed her bite.

"So am I," he grumbled but she rolled her eyes and defiantly bit into her sandwich again. She didn't know why but lately she had felt so hungry, sleepy and sensitive. The hunger could be due to the fact her demon lover always kept her so active and busy, she didn't know if sex burned a lot of calories or not but she was so hungry most of the time she figured that to be the culprit. So what if she was sleep deprived, being with Sesshomaru was far more important than sleep if you asked her and she slept fine anyway. And her body's over sensitivity was probably from all the sex she and Sesshomaru had, he was very good at giving every part of her his undivided attention.

"You are not," she grumbled as she took another bite of her sandwich. He smirked ever so slightly which had her melting again. It wasn't fair that he could undo her with just a look or a smirk and she had no weapons in her arsenal to undo him. "I get to finish my sandwich first," she decided.

"Why?" he looked slightly shocked at her declaration.

"Because unlike you I am human and I require constant feeding rather than eating once a week, food is important for humans and I'm certain you burn most of my calories with sex." She took another bite of her sandwich. He didn't argue with her as she finished her sandwich then tossed a bit to Un who happily gobbled it up. Sesshomaru immediately snatched her up and carried her to the bathroom.

So they tried something new and used the bathtub instead, she enjoyed the hot water and bubbles until Sesshomaru jumped her. Now they were laying in the tub, her laying on his chest again and the floor was soaked, she giggled a bit as she looked at the wet floor.

"Perhaps we should stick to the shower," she giggled out weakly, he said nothing as his claws traced her spine. Her hips wiggled slightly as she tried to stay comfortable on his hips. The action caused a different set of actions to her shock as he pinned her down again on the other side of the tub.

"Troublesome human," he muttered as he kissed her.

"Sex obsessed inu daiyōkai," she countered as his lips sealed hers.

* * *

He hadn't minded the date, he had minded the nosiness of Kagome, Sango and Ayame. But he had to admit the date hadn't been all that bad, even from his standpoint. Though he had been relieved when Rin had picked a movie that was not a romance. Now she was resting on his chest in what he had begun to think of as their bed playing with a strand of her black hair. She was resting now and he wouldn't disturb her; provided she did not wiggle her hips. Everything was based on Rin not moving here, if she did move…he would not be responsible for his actions.

In the past couple of weeks a few new, radical, changes had come about his life. One his family accepted Rin being with him, though they were still certain he was working an angel on her and they just weren't seeing it. Was it really so hard to believe he could love her? Probably, especially since he hadn't said as much to anyone; saying it would give her power over him and that was not something he'd tolerate. But on the bright side his family was no longer irritating him with trying to tell him he was hurting Rin. Apparently Rin had made it very clear she was happy with him.

He thought the fact that she practically lived with him as proof enough. Her nightstand, as he had begun to think of it as hers, held that family photo from her apartment, a few books he had helped her transfer to his place, the oddball trinkets Rin carried around, like her keys, pens, pencils, art utensils, change, her ID, and a few bits of jewelry. His closet was half full of her clothes, though that seemed more by accident than design; he hadn't meant to give her the spaces she had since he hadn't thought to give them to her. In truth he hadn't thought about keeping her but there was her stuff in the bathroom, her clothes in his closet, her books in his library, her things scattered throughout his home and his kitchen full of cooking supplies he had honestly never even used, why would he when he hated human food? His troublesome human had managed to invade his territory and him to never think twice about the invasion. To him that proved she was his pack, to him that proved he loved her, and to her it was just normal.

"'Maru," she mumbled as she hugged his mokomoko.

How had she done it? He wondered, and how had he not put up a fight? Had it just slipped his attention? Had it not mattered? Was it just normal for him to have her around? He was certain it was all of the above but even more importantly was the fact he hadn't minded. Never in his life had he been good at surrendering anything or revealing bits of himself but with Rin it all seemed so damn easy. Never had it been this easy. Not even with his last partner, he would not dare to call Kagura; the gold digger; his girlfriend when she had been with him. She had been alright sex, the occasional arm candy for the few events he had needed a date, and an overall leech. But Kagura had been a partner for convenience, one he had to actively work on ditching to end up with Rin.

It was because he had been trying to break away from Kagura that he had even met Rin, as strange as it was he was grateful to be running from Kagura. Rin had been the prize for finally ditching the rich bitches and gold digging leeches he had been dealing with. Sesshomaru played with a strand of her hair again as he watched her sleep. He was keeping Rin, he loved Rin, he would kill to keep Rin, he would die for Rin but first he was going to have to kill the bastard who had hurt her.

Those who touched what was his deserved to die.

Rin was his, and when he marked her it'd be for the world to see but first he had to figure out how to talk to her about keeping her. Sesshomaru hadn't ever been required to talk to anyone in his life and with Rin light conversations were normal and Rin was a chatterbox, he just had to listen. It was so damn easy to listen to her, he loved her voice and nothing seemed trivial where Rin was concerned. Somewhere in him he wanted to know everything about her. Everything about her day, her life, how she was feeling, what she was doing, how she was enjoying her friends, and what she did at work. Something in him reveled in knowing everything about Rin, and even better was when he talked he knew she was listening to everything he said.

Sesshomaru pulled his human close to him and hugged her tight. She was his, and he was keeping her. But first he had to kill the bastard who had marred her skin with bruises and had hurt her heart.

* * *

Isolating Rin would be difficult. But not impossible, he thought gleefully as he overlooked all the photos he had taken of her. Everything from her walking down the street to having sex with her demon lover, he loved the sex pictures since she had looked so damn perfect. Soon though, soon he'd take back what was his. And he'd kill her for leaving him.

The bitch should suffer for betraying him.

Kohaku glared at the nice house he was parked a ways from. He'd kill the dog for tainting what was his. And Rin was his.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 19**

"Rin! Wear your shoes!" Hiten shouted as he chucked two shoes, through the office at her. She caught them while turning bright red in the elevator. Pulling on her hated shoes she continued up towards the Taisho floor, which was one of her frequent stops as of late. She was almost done with the portrait, which was very nice if you asked her. A few weeks back when her cast had been coming off she and Sesshomaru had argued about her coming back to work; she had won the argument but he had added a bazillion new rules hinging on her working.

**One:** he approved of the clothes she wore since he was not sharing what was his. She hadn't argued too much on that one since his eyes had been turning red (literally) and she only saw that during very intense intimate moments of their relationship.

**Two:** she would be going to and from work with him. He didn't care how it looked though she had since she didn't want to look like a gold digger; not that she was but she didn't want to look like one. Sesshomaru had said no one would dare to say that; he'd shred them to pieces.

**Three:** she'd have lunch with someone else, even if it was just him but she was not to be alone at all. Something about not wanting her stolen but she didn't know how one could steal a human; though she was certain Sesshomaru could think of a few ways.

**Four:** she would tell him if his family began irritating her about leaving him again, Rin had just sighed and agreed to that one. Something in her whispered he cared deeply about her to be worried about his family taking her from him but it was ridiculous!

To her his rules were ridiculous since she was not beautiful, alluring, gorgeous or even the type of woman guys wanted. His possessiveness didn't bother her since she wasn't leaving him but she found it comical when he'd snarl at the office guys who were her friends for saying 'morning'. One would think there was a man lurking around the corner to snatch her from Sesshomaru; not that that was likely to work since she was apt to scream for Sesshomaru. Only idiots wanted to tangle with Sesshomaru, no man Rin knew would be stupid enough to fight him since it was a death sentence. Still their first and only real fight had been about her coming back to work and she had won by saying she was only interested in him. She had meant it, he believed it, and she could come back to work. Rin had just about done a happy dance with her victory.

The elevator slide open, she looked up to Sesshomaru and smiled slightly. He said nothing as he got on, the doors slide shut and she was pinned again. It no longer surprised her to have Sesshomaru pinning her since it felt so damn good. His mouth was on her, her fingers were in his silver hair, his hands were pulled her legs around him and her body was pressing closer to him. If only the elevator ride could last for forever. This aspect of their relationship had yet to change, she liked it hadn't though. But she hated it when he pulled away looking perfect while she was melting and using the railing for support.

"How do you do that?" she asked breathlessly while he stood there looking perfect, he shrugged then walked out of the elevator. Grumbling Rin picked up her shoes then stomped over to Kajuku's desk.

"Rin to see InuTaisho," she informed the secretary though she knew Kajuku knew that already for the door was opened for her. InuTaisho was sitting behind his desk as she walked in. Carelessly she tossed her shoes to the ground the flopped into a seat, InuTaisho smiled slightly at her and she grinned back. So when he and Sesshomaru were not with in the vicinity of one another she could like them both, and neither of them were bad company (separately), put them together and they rivaled a nuclear bomb in tension and destruction.

"Morning!" Rin greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Rin, I called you up here to discuss the painting," InuTaisho said calmly.

"Yep." She nodded and they began their discussion of the portrait. It was clear to her what Izayoi wanted and what InuTaisho wanted. They were finishing the meeting finally.

"We're not disappointed he met you," InuTaisho said quietly, Rin straightened to look at her boss then. So what she had said in the heat of an argument had managed to sink in, she sat across from him then sighed.

"I never thought you were disappointed or ashamed, what I thought was you were sad people to be mad at him for being happy." Rin had honestly been hurt at their fury over Sesshomaru being happy, not that he expressed or acted happy but she was pretty certain he was happy all the same. InuTaisho looked down then at her.

"We weren't mad at him, just terrified he was going to hurt you. It's not often one of us takes a shining to someone new and you won over me, Izayoi, and Inuyasha quickly. We just didn't think you won over Sesshomaru since you two argued, irritated and ignored one another," InuTaisho admitted, Rin giggled.

"His rules," she mused as a smile tugged her lips. InuTaisho looked confused. "Sesshomaru had rules for us if we were to have this affair, I didn't mind following them since it was plenty fair. One, we were to act as if we didn't know each other in public. And after your reactions to finding out about us I could completely understand that, if the world knew I was with Sesshomaru I'm certain they'd have reacted the same way."

"How long had that been going on before you knew us?" InuTaisho asked, Rin smirked.

"A month, we had met at the cruise and it started out a fling," she explained happily.

"I am sorry we all behaved so atrociously."

"It's not a big deal, you should see Sesshomaru in the afternoons if you want atrocious," she chuckled. Yeah, afternoons and Sesshomaru did not go together and unless you had coffee to offer or sex with her, if neither were involved he wanted nothing to do with afternoons. It was the only time of day Rin could get anything done, unless Ah-Un were on her heels. Then she was tripping every three steps.

"You must be pretty close to him," InuTaisho muttered, more to himself than at her.

"I like to think I am, you have an amazing son." Rin informed him happily. She thought Sesshomaru to be the most amazing creature she knew, he was also the most maddening at times but she figured that came from loving him rather than being with him. Two completely different things if you asked her, being with him required patience and an ability to accept he was going to tell you everything. Loving him required being unconditional and unprejudiced in said love, something she was certain many people couldn't do since it appeared only Ah-Un and she loved Sesshomaru. That wasn't saying his family didn't love him but Rin was relatively certain there were little catch twenty-twos in their loving him.

What irritated her was he was so easy to love and no one aside from her and the dogs loved him.

"Amazing? More like arrogant, pigheaded, stubborn, calculating, cold, heartless, and a monster."

"Like father, like son," Rin warned him as she stood up. "I just don't get how you can't love him, I don't get that. He's amazing, he's wonderful, and he's by far the best man I've ever met, so how do you not love him?" Rin demanded as she picked up her shoes and walked out of the office to leave InuTaisho in stunned silence.

Rin sighed, was it so hard for people to love him? He was easy to love, he was easy to be with, he was easy to enjoy, and he was easy to talk to. True he growled at the world around him, he was among some of the most prickly attitudes she had met, he was irritatingly quiet, and getting him to talk was something perilously close to torture. But none of that matter! He was hers' to love and she loved him. She needed some fresh air she decided as she walked out of the building and fought to get her shoes back onto her feet. Just a quick walk. Something to get her mind off her troubles.

"Hello Rin," she froze, her heart froze and a chill raced up her spine as she froze midstride. _**No, not now!**_ Her mind screamed as she slowly turned around.

* * *

Sesshomaru was thinking very hard on this matter before he brought it up with Rin but as he had listened to her conversation with InuTaisho he couldn't figure out why he was waiting. She was his, she should remain his. Rin belonged with him, she belonged to him. Rin was his. She had just proven that with the conversation she had just had with his father, one he had purposely eavesdropped on since there was no other way for him to find out how Rin was feeling. True she told him she loved him but he wasn't certain if she meant it or not, now he was certain she meant it. She had just told InuTaisho she loved him. And she had also chewed out his father for 'not' loving him.

In Sesshomaru's mind his father's 'love and affection' was not something he needed anymore since he had Rin. Why go after something you could never obtain when you could have it already? He hadn't thought about it too hard but he had noticed that after having Rin in his life he had no longer sought out his father's approval, he had Rin. He no longer cared what InuKimi was up to since he had Rin. And he sure as hell never needed Izayoi or Inuyasha in his life since he had Rin now. Life with Rin was so much better than life with his father, mother, step-mother, and half-brother. His life with Rin was filled with love, and an easiness he had never experienced anywhere else in his world. Rin was the one thing he needed and loved.

He leaned back in his chair as he pondered this revelation he had had. Rin was the one thing he loved and needed and it was because of this he was thinking very hard on this matter. Loving Rin was as easy as breathing, it was just as simple too. He dragged his attention from his personal problems too look up at his father.

"May I come in?" InuTaisho asked.

"Hn," was his answer since he couldn't shout an outright 'no and go to hell while you're at it!' to his father. InuTaisho walked into Sesshomaru's large office and sat across from him, Sesshomaru watched his father's ever move intently.

"I have come to understand I owe you an apology," InuTaisho said slowly though to Sesshomaru it appeared as if his father was choking on his upcoming words.

"Hn," was his response since he wanted his father to squirm. Let the bastard squirm.

"I'm sorry, for everything I have said about you and Rin. If you make each other happy then that's all that matters, but please don't hurt her because you're mad at us."

"I am not as petty as you, father. I do not hurt people because they are innocent in my schemes," Sesshomaru snarled out, his father flinched as if remembering the old wars he had instigated with InuKimi and Sesshomaru about the second family. The strange thing for Sesshomaru was how betrayed he had felt upon finding out about Izayoi and Inuyasha. But it had devestated his mother finding out about the second family. "Rin is innocent, and I would not harm Rin in any way even if my intents are to hurt you. Do not concern yourself with Rin's fate."

"Sesshomaru, I have no room to speak in your love life," InuTaisho started.

"You're right, you don't. You kept two separate families for years then had the gall to divorce my mother and never tell her about Izayoi or Inuyasha until the divorce was happening. You two used me to hurt each other, neither of you cared about me or what you were doing to me. So listen closely, my life, my love life or any other life I have are not of your concern. My affairs and dealings where Rin is concerned are not your concern. I do not want you to ever again interfere with my life or my relationships, now leave I have paperwork to finish," Sesshomaru informed his father coldly as he turned his attention to the computer.

His childhood had been hell for him. Bounced from house to house until his mother had had enough of him and drop kicked him to the curb. Or to be more precise to InuTaisho's house. There he had been ignored, though he could say Izayoi had attempted to befriend him though he had snarled at the woman because he could be kicked to the curb a second time. InuTaisho had ignored him but he had his second family to care about. InuKimi no longer cared what happened to him, she had her newest boy toy, a daiyōkai named Menomaru. The only person in his life who had loved him happened to be Rin, a weak little human and she loved him. He loved her.

_**Damn all the consequences to hell and back!**_

He snatched up his coat as he walked out of his office. Rin was his, that's all that mattered to him. And he loved her.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: This is my make up for having missed yesterday since I fell asleep exhausted, I hope you enjoy. =) **

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 20**

"Hello Rin," she froze, her heart froze and a chill raced up her spine as she froze midstride. _**No, not now!**_ Her mind screamed as she slowly turned around. Her heart was pounding now as she faced one of the terrors of her recent nightmares. He was standing there with a lopsided grin on his face. "Long time no see," he mused.

She ran, her feet carried her while he chased after her. Shoving her way through the crowd tried to run, traffic horns blared as her bare feet ran across the pavement. People shouted at her, they swore at her, they screamed at her. A strong hand grabbed her wrist then yanked her back to a hard body, the wind was knocked out of her as she stared up at a set of furious dark eyes.

"Where are you going?" he snarled as he tightened his hold on her wrist.

"Let me go, Kohaku," she pleaded weakly because pain was muting her again.

"What am I not as good as your dog?" he growled out as he dragged her after him.

"Let me go!" she begged.

"_**Bitch! You took everything! You're mine!**_" he snapped at her, she fought vainly not to be dragged after Kohaku. A silver figure appeared at the end of the street as Kohaku yanked open a door of a car. She was still fighting to get away from Kohaku, run for Sesshomaru; run for safety.

"_**LORD SESSHOMARU!**_" she screamed, the silver head whipped around to face her.

"Get in the car!" Kohaku threw her into the car. She scrambled to the other door, it was locked and the car lurched forward.

"_**SESSHOMARU!**_" she screamed as she pounded on the back window. Kohaku swerved through traffic, her body tumbled to the other door, it was locked. She fumbled with the lock, there was a roar somewhere.

* * *

He lunged for her, his body elongated, his teeth sharpened, his mouth and muzzle lengthened as his body enlarged. The large white dog chased after her. He was going to be ripping apart that car, cars swerved out of his was as he ran after Rin. His jaws snapped up the car, mindful Rin was in there then carried it to a clear space where he dropped it, Rin was in the backseat all buckled up while the driver's seat was empty. His body shrank down back to his humanoid form, Rin was unconscious and there was a welt forming on her temple, he carefully picked her up.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, he said nothing as they walked out of the park. One way or another his Rin was going to tell him who was so hell bent on hurting her or else he just might destroy the city looking for the monster. He walked her straight into the hospital, what he hadn't expected was the fight his human put up when she had regained consciousness for having gone there. Rin was a hell cat when trying to escape the hospital, thankfully the wolf was on duty and took care of Rin.

"We gotta quit meeting like this Rin," the doctor mused as she checked over Rin, Sesshomaru stood in the corner watching his human very closely. The girl had the gall to glare at him as the checkup finished up, he picked up his human who protested heavily and carried her to the car before he lost his temper. He needed to hold her at this moment, she had no idea how terrified he had been when she had been screaming for him. Despite Rin's protests he couldn't let her go even setting her in the car had been difficult for him. Getting her home, safe, under the protection of his pack was vital to him before he went hunting.

"You're over reacting, I didn't need the doctor's appointment."

"Rin, it was for me," he informed her and that had her shutting up. Silence reigned for the rest of the drive while he held her hand. Rin didn't realize how vital she was to him, that was it, he decided. If she knew then she wouldn't have fought him so hard on the checkup. Sesshomaru pulled up to the house, whipped around to the passenger side then scooped her, Rin no longer protested as he held her.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she muttered into his neck, he didn't say anything as he held her. He couldn't let her go. The bastard who had tried to take her from him was going to suffer but first he had to let Rin go. It didn't seem possible to him since he was still terrified that she'd be taken from him. As irrational, illogical as it could sound he was terrified of his Rin being ripped from him. Taken from the place she belonged, it would be retribution for how cruel he had been to people in the past and karma was said to be a bitch but he hoped to God it wouldn't take Rin from him.

"You're alright though?" he asked, he had to know. Damn him if he didn't know, he had to know Rin was alright and he had to hear it now.

"Yes, I'm alright," she admitted with a weak smile. "It was a run for the money but I'm alright."

"Good," he nodded. Then it exploded from him. "_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE RIN!**_"

"No roaring, it hurts my head," she groaned as he set her on their bed.

"_**Good, you damn near killed me woman!**_" he snapped at her, instantly he regretted it since it revealed just how much Rin meant to him. But she stared up at him with wide brown eyes then she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he came on top of her. He just stared down at his human; he had never in his life been so scared as when Rin was being dragged into a car by that stranger. And fear was an apt description of what he had been feeling at that moment in time.

"It was literally the day I met you. My last relationship ended disastrously, to say the least. Anyway I was on that cruise because I had grabbed my bag and the tickets and with nowhere else to go ran to the only place I had to go, it was how I met you. I met you the day my world was shattering out from under me all because I had caught my ex-fiancé with my ex-best friend in my house, in my room, in my bed." She started, he stared as tears slipped from her eyes and the tale was told.

* * *

When she was done she was hugging his mokomoko as she cried silent tears at old pains which she doubted would ever heal, he was holding her tightly. Just holding her, there was nothing sexual in his holding her but he was comforting her as she lay there. She hadn't told anyone all of it, names and everything, she hadn't mentioned selling the house before, nor had she ever told them Kohaku had been the one to attack her. But she had told Sesshomaru. He was stroking her hair as she lay there quietly now that there was nothing left to tell him.

"If you want me to leave now I will. I'll understand, this is far more than you bargained for." She gave him the power to kick her to the curb and a part of her hoped he would. It would save her from future heartache when he did kick her to the curb because he was bored with her. He should be bored with her soon. Another part of her hoped he'd keep her, damn the later heartache because she needed him now. She wanted him now, she needed him to be with her and she'd worry about not loving him later. Until later came though she wanted to love him and give him all her love. When he left her she'd have nothing left, but she didn't care anymore since he needed it.

"I'm not leaving," he murmured softly as he kissed her temple.

"Why not?" she muttered.

"You're mine," was the only answer she got before his hands went about stripping her of her clothes. He was gentle with her for the night, so tender with her it made her want to cry and so thorough she felt like a valued treasure, his treasure. He never left her for the night as he loved her, she tried to give as good as she got but there was no way to do that when he wouldn't really let her.

Rin woke to a knock on her door, Ah perked on the end of the bed and Sesshomaru gone. But there was note, she smiled as she read it then crawled out of bed, dragged on his discarded shirt which she was certain he had left for her on purpose. Then walked to the front door, a part of her wanted a shower and another part of her wanted breakfast but for now she'd settle for answering the door. Another note was there for her when she arrived.

_Thought you could use some friends_

_-S_

Curious Rin cracked the door.

"It's about time! What are you going to do make us wait all day!?" Kagome demanded as she Ayame and Sango all strutted in, Rin smiled then. Ah just gave her an irritated look as she shut the door.

"Nice attire," Sango admitted, Rin blushed.

"Give me a minute," Rin said as she hurried down the hall.

"Don't see what that's going to do since she smells like Sesshomaru anyway," Ayame grumbled as Rin dragged a pair of sweats on her legs. Ah gave a slight whine, Rin wondered where Un was as she walked back to the kitchen where Kagome and Sango had invaded while Ayame was sitting at the dining table. There was Un, outside lounging on the porch and when she opened the door he gave her a disbelieving look as if to say 'yeah right, like I'm coming in with them here' before falling back to sleep in the sun. Ah was a lot less moody as he begged food off of Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

"So Rin, why did you come to the ER yesterday?" Ayame asked as she sipped coffee.

"I was hit in the head by Kohaku when he tried to abduct me," Rin explained as she accepted a mug of milk and some freshly made chocolate chip pancakes.

"Who's Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"My ex-fiancé," Rin supplied for the girls and they all looked at one another as if to say 'oh'. Rin had filled them in on the gist of her last relationship but they didn't know details like names.

"That's horrible, did you report it to the police?" Kagome asked as she sat down.

"No, not to my knowledge. I think I was lucky Sesshomaru didn't track him down and kill him since he looked like he wanted to." Rin took a giant bite of pancakes then.

"I bet," Sango agreed as she joined them for breakfast.

"Off of the heavy stuff before this ruins breakfast, Ayame how are things with Koga?" Rin asked all the girls left the topic of Rin's ex alone then.

"Horrible, every time things look like they're getting better they turn around and get worse!" Ayame sighed, all the girls shot her a sympathetic look. "At least he's not seeing another woman, I'd die if that was the case," Ayame explained.

"Yeah it hurts," Rin agreed with Kagome nodding vigorously.

"At least you two have a chance," Sango pointed out.

"How are things with Miroku?" Ayame asked.

"Horrible, he grabbed my ass the other day while I was going to lunch and I slapped him in front of the boss!" Sango's head was supported by her hand then. "Luckily Midoriko is understanding and female or else I'd have lost my job."

"That sucks," Ayame muttered into her glass.

"I thought so, thank God I wasn't on campus when I did that. It was mostly a reflex though, not a thought," Sango explained.

"Completely understandable," Kagome nodded as she at her pancakes.

"What about you Kagome? How are things in the love department?" Ayame asked with something Rin thought of as an evil grin.

"So Akitoki Hojo asked me out!" Kagome grinned, they all gaped at her.

"You have to tell us everything!" Ayame squealed.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: N****ow that my life is returning to some semblance of order I will be focusing on my other works again, I will continue to update my fanfics; though it'll be more weekly than daily. Thanks and Enjoy Trying Not to Love Him! =)  
**

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 21**

Sesshomaru snarled as he looked at the car Rin had been taken in yesterday.

"You know this is highly unorthodox," the fox informed him, he glared at Shippo. He looked into the car. His scent reeked; the scent of the bastard who had dared to hurt Rin was suffocating him. Inhaling deeply he felt his eyes bleed red with his fury.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" InuTaisho demanded, Sesshomaru turned and walked away from his father. "Sesshomaru! We want to help her!"

"You don't help anyone," he turned around snarling feeling his teeth sharpening.

"Sesshomaru," InuTaisho shouted after him but he just stalked away before he lost his temper, he needed to leave now. If he lost his control, if he lost his temper then he was very likely to destroy the city. He ignored the human and the fox as he walked off sampling the air for that atrocious scent. The scent which belonged to the bastard who had hurt his Rin. Lunging forward he transformed and ran off; the air was filled with nothing. He wanted the bastard killed.

"Sesshomaru!" he ignored his father as he ran out to find the bastard.

* * *

Kohaku sat in that crummy little box of an apartment fixing up his arm. That fucking dog's fang had stabbed his arm, the fucking dog had killed his arm! He was going to kill that dog after he killed the bitch who had sicced the dog on him. Looking down at the blood dripping down his arm he gritted his teeth, he gritted his teeth. Fucking dog.

Kohaku glared at his arm.

He was killing that fucking dog. But only after he killed the bitch who had sicced the dog on him. Kohaku glared at his arm.

* * *

"Wow, and how did Inuyasha take to you having a date with Akitoki Hojo?" Sango demanded happily. Kagome shook her head since her mouth was full with pancake.

"This is big!" Ayame announced happily.

"Don't tell Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded, all three girls looked at one another.

"Why would we? He'd likely stalk you on your date," Sango pointed out. Rin just sighed, inuyōkai seemed very…possessive and very doggish in this matter. 'What's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine' sort of thing; something Rin often equated to Sesshomaru. Not that she was going to mention that to her friends. Sesshomaru liked being secretive and an overall mystery to the people around him, she liked knowing she was the only person who knew him.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Kagome grumbled.

"Must be a dog thing cause wolves never do that." Everyone burst into laughter at the seriousness in Ayame's statement. If dogs were descendants of wolves then Rin was certain wolves were far worse than dogs! They had to be! "What's so funny?"

"If you truly believe that Ayame then you're hopeless," Kagome chuckled out.

"I am serious! Do you realize that I've been married for two years now and live in my own freaking apartment!? Koga doesn't care what I do, who I'm with, or where I am or what I'm doing with whoever I'm with! You're lucky to have a guy who cares enough to follow you around." Ayame grumbled, Rin just shook her head.

"He's not following her because he cares, Ayame, he'd follow her because she's his," Rin explained for even she knew this. Rin wasn't certain how Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship worked but she knew enough to know inuyōkai; of any degree; were selfish creatures.

"What do you mean, Rin?" Sango asked.

"He's an inuyōkai; even if he is only a hanyou and being inuyōkai means he's selfish." Rin thought it was pretty logical in her mind, dogs were selfish but loyal creatures. All three women blinked at her as if they were processing what she had just said.

"How do you know? Sesshomaru isn't selfish," Kagome pointed out and Rin snorted at that. Sesshomaru was a selfish, greedy, and powerful bastard who took care of his needs first. Strangely Rin appeared to be one of his needs, something he took care of because he needed to. She didn't understand it but she was certain it had to do with her being viewed as his.

"Sesshomaru's definitely the most selfish creature I know," Rin muttered as the girls began discussing Kagome's date and plans for what Kagome should and shouldn't wear for this date. She was smiling to herself as they talked this over, it was so different from any friendship she had ever had in the past. For the most part she hadn't had friends who gave her advice, come to think of it she hadn't really been friends with Kanna in this way. Kanna had been the person she went to when she needed advice but nothing else. This was different in Rin's mind.

It was also fun as they chatted about everything from clothes to wear to shoes. They also talked about other things like books, movies, actors, men, frustrations at work, frustrations of dating, frustrations of marriage, men, hair, make-up, lingerie, men, hobbies, work, plans, men, and more men. It was so much fun in Rin's mind as she sat there laughing, talking, and for the first time in her recollection genuinely enjoying the company of other women. Rin gathered up the dishes put them in the sink for later cleaning and put Ah out before he had an accident or something. The afternoon was fun as they prepared Kagome for her date. It was when she walked them out and waved them off that she realized just how happy she was. To her it was the first time in a long time she had been happy with someone who wasn't Sesshomaru. She liked it, it was nice to have friends. Walking to the bedroom Rin tugged her tangled hair up into a ponytail.

A smile played on her lips. Despite having a mad man in her life her life was pretty good right at this moment. She had Sesshomaru, for the first time ever she had people she could consider real friends, and she had a steady relationship which held more love and passion than her previous one. Life to her was pretty good. She stopped in front of the mirror, she was dressed in Sesshomaru's shirt and a pair of sweats with a messy tail, she looked like hell but she felt so loved!

Grinning to herself she stripped off her clothes while walking into the bathroom. The shower door opened and a clawed hand came around her.

"Mmm," she moaned out while trying not to react to his touch.

"Rin," he purred out as he stepped behind her.

"You do know Sesshomaru's supposed to be home soon right?" Rin groaned out as his hands slid over her. She swore she could feel him smirk while she was trying to stay serious.

"We have some time then," he mused as his lips brushed the left side of her neck. Rin smiled slightly as she tilted her head, for the first time since her family had been slaughtered the world seemed alright. Turning around in Sesshomaru's arms she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You should know Sesshomaru's very possessive," Rin teased he growled as he lifted her up. Sesshomaru was quick to pin her against the shower wall, he wrapped her legs around his waist while he kissed her neck.

"I'll handle him," he whispered in her ear as she groaned.

"I love you," she whispered to him as she surrendered. It was later when they were both gasping for breath and leaning against the shower wall that she realized she never wanted to leave him. Being here, it was the best thing her life had given her. She smiled slightly again as she played with his sleek, soaked silver hair. This was home, for the first time in her life since that night she had a home.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke with Rin sound asleep and hugging his mokomoko, it was three in the morning. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling while thinking this over. What was he thinking being here with her? He didn't know, he didn't care, all he knew was this was where he liked being. Sesshomaru looked down at his sleeping human lover who was curled around mokomoko.

Today had been horrible for him.

Today he had only tracked that bastard's scent to a storm drain and then it was gone, the water had hidden it. Following the labyrinth of drains under the city hadn't given him anything, it was as if the bastard had vanished into thin air. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin then, he had called her friends for her so that she wasn't alone while he hunted and had been thoroughly disappointed when he hadn't killed the bastard today. It had been his goal. He hadn't failed since he wasn't done with the hunting but he wasn't about to leave his Rin alone.

Looking at Rin he propped himself over her, moved her black hair to look at her unmarked neck. He wanted her, he wanted to mark her, he wanted his Rin to stay his. Leaning over her he looked over his sleeping lover, she was his. Kissing her temple lightly he contemplated this mater seriously.

Marking Rin made her his in every way, she'd be his mate. Somehow that didn't sound too bad to him. Marking her also would give him the ability to know if she was in danger or hurting her, it would give him an emotional and mental link to Rin. Somehow that wasn't too bad in his mind, being able to know how Rin was feeling, to know what she was feeling and to know if she was happy or hurt seemed important to him. Gently he kissed her neck, she stirred.

"'Maru, what is it?" he said nothing as he woke her up some more. He'd mark her now and explain it later. That was a good idea, in his mind as he kissed her lips and dragged her towards him. She didn't fight him, not even when he marked the nape of her neck, instead she melted for him.

* * *

Rin groaned as she cracked her eyes open to the world around her.

Her neck felt swore, propping herself up she rubbed it, the left side had a slight sharp pain to it as she got out of bed. Why was her question, she stopped when she saw the note on his nightstand.

_Went for a run, stay in the house; I'll be back soon._

_-S_

She smiled at the note as she walked into the bathroom. She stopped at her reflection; on the left side of her neck was a crescent moon bite mark. He bit her! Rin gaped at the mark, it was still red but it was surprisingly healed, she just stared at it. What did it mean? Why had he bitten her? Rin didn't know much about inuyōkai customs but that didn't mean she was oblivious. Izayoi had a similar mark on the left side of her neck, it was a magenta color though. At first Rin had thought a birth mark until Izayoi had told her it was a mating mark and now Rin had a bite mark on her neck. What did this mean? Why had he marked her?

Rin just stared at the mark for a long time. What did this mean? Was she his mate? Was she his? Or was this simply an accident in the heat of passion? She had wondered why he had bitten her last night, but had been in too much bliss to genuinely care. Then she had fallen asleep, now here was the evidence he had bitten her. Rin just stood there, naked and dumbly staring at the mark. Why had he bitten her? Rin's mind was numb as she tried to figure this out until there was a crash from outside the room. Pulling on a discarded shirt of Sesshomaru's she peeked out of the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out as she quietly slipped out of the bathroom, through the bedroom into the hallway. "Sesshomaru? Are you back?" Rin called out.

"Hello Rin," her heart stopped and her body tensed as he stood before her. She bolted, he chased her.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 22**

Her heart was pounding in fear as she slammed the door shut behind her. Flipping the lock to buy herself some minimal time to try to think Rin looked around hers and Sesshomaru's room. She shoved her fingers into her black hair as she looked around the room for an escape.

"_**Come on Rin don't make me break this door**_," he shouted at her. Rin hurried to drag on pants slid flats on her feet, snatched up the decorative metal dog figurine. "_**Rin, come on babe, let's talk this through!**_"

The door smashed, she saw a silver blade protruding from the door, Rin stepped back hurled the figurine with all her might at the window. It shattered.

"_**Don't you dare! You bitch!**_" he shouted, she saw his brown eye through a hole in the door. Rin ran, she leapt, she flew she hit the ground then ran. She ran through Sesshomaru's massive garden. Escape! Her mind screamed.

"_**RIN! YOU BITCH GET BACK HERE!**_" she heard him roar. Weapon, her mind screamed, she stopped in the jungle of a garden looking around frantically. Get a weapon, fight, hurt him, escape, get to Sesshomaru! Her mind was shouting at her. Rin grabbed a sharp rock sticking up off the ground.

"Oh, Rinnie! Come out, come out wherever you are!" he chanted in a sing song voice. Her heart was pounding and for the first time in her life she was grateful fear made her mute. Kohaku was hunting her, she knew this but as she pulled herself up into the tree she refused to be prey, she'd fight. He was not taking everything from her! It wasn't his to take, and if he was here for her life then she was going to fight for it, he had no right to take anything else from her. Rin tightened her grip on the rock she had picked up and watched him through the branches.

"Come on babe, I'm not going to hurt you; a lot." He mused sickly, she stared at his approaching figure. The kusarigama was held in his large hands. She sucked in a shaky breath and remained in the tree. This was a hell of a time for Sesshomaru to be out on a run! Of all the times in the world for him to be gone! But she wasn't weak, Sesshomaru did not tolerate the weak and she'd fight to live. It was her right to live and she wasn't giving up so easily, she took another breath.

* * *

The plan had been simple, it wasn't complicated.

But that bitch had made it complicated when she ran. Even now Rin refused to be complaisant in his plans! The bitch was frustrating. And now he was trekking through a huge fucking garden looking for her. When he got his hands on that ungrateful bitch he was going to make her life hell.

But first he had to lure her out, it shouldn't be so hard. Rin wasn't exactly the fighting type, she was running from him. It was exciting him, he liked the arousal coursing through his system at this hunt. Perhaps before he'd kill her he'd have her again, fuck her good so she knew what a real man felt like again. He liked the thought, especially since he had a growing erection trying to find the bitch.

"Come on Rin, I just wanna talk," he lied. He wanted to rape her then kill her, his plan was modified. So long as at the end of this she was killed by his hand he didn't care.

"Sweetie, I just wanna talk to you," he called out. Why was the bitch being silent? Rin was never silent, she couldn't even comprehend the meaning of silence. She was a never stopping chatter box but as he stalked through this jungle he was only greeted by an eerie silence. Where was Rin?

"Babe?" he called out looking around for the bitch who'd dared to disobey him.

"Come on out Rin, I just wanna talk to you," he called out while he tried to find her among the greenery. Where did the bitch go?

"Oh Rin, come on out to play," he teased reminiscing about their childhood and expecting to hear her giggle of amusement.

* * *

Fear had slashed through him and had him Ah and Un turning around to race towards the house.

_**Rin!**_

* * *

She came flying out of that tree. The rock sliced into his shoulder, he screamed in pain as she ran again.

"_**YOU BITCH!**_" he roared as she disappeared into the greenery. She wasn't going to die easy! She refused to die easily. He came flying at her from the bushes, his weight sent her crashing into the ground. Sprawling on the ground she tried to fight him off, but couldn't move.

"You couldn't just be happy with everything I was giving you! No! You had to go and take everything from me! My life, my job, my house, my fuck girl, and my status! All because of what!?" he shouted as he slapped her, Rin continued to try to wiggle from his grasp but couldn't move, he had her pinned.

"I gave you everything! And then because I used to have a fuck girl you had to leave! But You Are Mine! And I'm going to take everything that's mine back and then I'll kill that dog lover of yours!" Kohaku snarled at her as he began fumbling with his pants. "You're mine bitch!"

"_**SESSHOMARU!**_" she screamed as she continued to struggle. There came a feral growl which had Kohaku freezing, he hit her again before a white blur had him off her. Kohaku never stood a chance as he gapped in the air, he was clawing at Sesshomaru's wrist helplessly while his feet dangled in the air. Rin stared at Sesshomaru's red eyes, blue irises and elongating fangs.

"Sesshomaru, let him go!" Rin pleaded as she carefully got up, Ah-Un were snarling at Kohaku, their fur was bristled and Sesshomaru was growling with them. Her hand hesitantly reached out to touch his wrist, "let him go," she repeated softly. He growled at her but his red eyes looked at her, she smiled slightly at him.

"Let him go Sesshomaru, you don't need to kill him." Rin murmured softly while ignoring Kohaku's gasping, Sesshomaru was looking at her but he wasn't letting Kohaku go. She didn't care if Kohaku lived or died but she wasn't going to let Sesshomaru be a killer, again. Rin looked into those red eyes, he had killed before but she didn't want him to kill again.

"Let him go," Rin said softly again as Sesshomaru stared at her, he snarled then. Looking up to Kohaku and then back at her he snarled again but he dropped Kohaku. It didn't stop Kohaku from snatching up his blade, he came at her. Sesshomaru shoved her out of the way, she didn't even get a chance to breathe when Kohaku was impaled by Sesshomaru's claws.

"No One Touches What Is Mine," Sesshomaru growled out as he dragged his claws out of Kohaku's chest. Kohaku's dead body fell into the grass just as sirens filled the air. Sesshomaru growled as he picked up Rin. She hung onto him.

"It's over," she whispered as he carried to the lights. Sesshomaru put her with the paramedics, he didn't ride with her. Rin wanted Sesshomaru to be with her but didn't protest as she rode alone with the paramedics who were checking her over. They rolled into the hospital.

"Rin!" she looked up at a green set of eyes.

"Ayame?" Rin breathed.

"Are you alright?" the wolf demanded as Rin was wheeled into the hospital.

"It's over," Rin muttered again while in shock. Her sliced up hand was stitched up as she sat there, her ragged feet were bandaged since she had lost her shoes when she had leapt out the window, and her face was looked over. Her cheek was hurting something fierce but not the stinging from being slapped more of a beating her face had taken. Ayame looked her over carefully and never commented on a thing. Rin just wanted Sesshomaru, she wanted him here now.

"Yamato Rin?" she looked up at her name being called. It was the fox and the human detective again, she just stared at them.

"You remember us?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, Detective Shippo and Detective Sota," Rin replied softly. He nodded as if to reassure her she was right in her answer.

"Right, can you tell us what happened?" Shippo asked. Rin just sighed.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked then, she was tired and she wanted Sesshomaru to be here right now.

"He's coming can you tell us what happened?" Shippo repeated. Rin started from the beginning, from the start of her running away. She didn't tell them about her romantic relationship but she told them everything about Kohaku's sudden obsession over her. About her running, her leaving, about her selling the house, about his first grab at her, about the first attack, about the first kidnap attempt, about the last assault, Kohaku's attack on Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's reaction. Rin closed her eyes, as she repeated everything, ran through everything again, and wanted Sesshomaru again. She wanted to curl up in his arms and again feel safe, she wanted to feel safe and cared for and cherished again as she sat on the hospital bed.

"Rin," she looked up at the red haired wolf.

"Hm?" Rin managed to say.

"Are you up for visitors?" Ayame asked. Rin didn't say anything as she looked back down at her hands. Where was Sesshomaru? She looked into Kagome's blue eyes.

"Hi Rin, how are you?" Kagome asked softly.

"It's over," she murmured again. Kagome hugged her, Rin just sat there, she wanted Sesshomaru. But for now she'd take her friend's hug. Closing her eyes she released her breath for relief. This was all over. Kohaku wouldn't hurt her again, he wouldn't be coming after her. Never again would she be afraid of being alone, but she wanted Sesshomaru right now.

"Yeah, it's over," Kagome agreed.

"Ayame just called me, are you alright Rin?" Rin opened her eyes to look at Sango.

"It's over," it seemed to be all she could say, there was no other way to describe how she felt. She was fine, she was safe, she was relieved. All of this craziness was over, all she wanted was Sesshomaru, no matter how repetitive that sounded in her head it was all she wanted. Sesshomaru would hold her and let her feel safe. Even if it was only for the moment.

"Yeah, it's over," Sango agreed as she came up and hugged Rin too. All of them just sat there, Rin was hugged by Sango, Kagome and Ayame. All three women were sitting with her when the Taisho family showed up. Rin looked at Izayoi, InuTaisho, and Inuyasha all stood there in the doorway looking at her with her friends.

"Rin!" Izayoi hurried into the room and hugged her. Rin just sat there, she was getting hugs from everyone but the one person she wanted the hug from. All she wanted was Sesshomaru was that too much to ask for!?

"Are you alright?" InuTaisho asked.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked then, looking up at the amber eyes which reminded her of Sesshomaru's. InuTaisho relax then.

"He's coming," InuTaisho informed her. Something in her relaxed.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the hospital. He had gone over everything with the cops and now he just wanted to hold his mate. Walking towards Rin's scent he was intercepted by InuTaisho. Snarling at his father he was guided towards a quiet wait area.

"She's marked," his father stated coldly. Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Does she know what it means?" InuTaisho demanded.

"Hn," was his response. In truth he hadn't intended to talk to Rin about the mark until after he had killed Kohaku. His father looked at him.

"She doesn't know," InuTaisho guessed. Sesshomaru said nothing. There was nothing to say since he hadn't talked to Rin about it. Marking Rin, claiming Rin, and keeping Rin hadn't been something he had talked about with Rin. Sesshomaru just left his father standing there. This was a talk he'd have with Rin alone and not with his family around. Walking away he walked straight to Rin, just followed her scent. He wasn't to be charged with murder since all the evidence had agreed with him and same with Rin's statement to the detective.

He stopped in the doorway, Rin looked at him then.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed as she sat there. He walked over to her, she grabbed him and held on. He didn't fight her as she held onto him, he wrapped his arms hesitantly around him as she held on to him. He glared his family away as he held onto her: Leave! It was all he wanted right then.

"It's over," she sighed as she held onto him.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 23**

Closing her eyes she just held onto him, she felt his arms come around her uncertainly but reassuringly all the same. She was safe, she was home, and now she wanted to go home. She wanted Sesshomaru, she wanted Ah-Un, she wanted the safety and security she got from being with Sesshomaru again. All of it was over, it seemed to her this was the greatest closure of her life. She sighed again as she hung onto Sesshomaru.

This was a first for her, the closure, and for some reason it felt so damn good. No more worrying, no more pain from the unknown, and no more calling the police to ask for updates which weren't there. Her family's murder was never solved, but she could live with that now knowing when judgment day came the monsters would suffer in Hell for what they had done. She had to believe that or she might never move on with her life. And now the craziness was at an end and Sesshomaru had been the one to put it to an end. Glancing up at Sesshomaru she just felt reassured with his stoic, indifferent mask he was showing to the world as he let her hold onto her world.

"It's over," she breathed again.

"Hn," was his response which had her smiling slightly into his chest as she sat on the bed. This was where she was loved and safe, she loved it.

"I love you," she whispered so he could hear.

"Hn," again. But she felt him relax in her grasp. So the mighty Sesshomaru needed reassurances occasionally, she made a mental note to tell him she loved him often. He hadn't ever been loved, she knew it when they had started their relationship, she'd make certain he knew she loved him. For the rest of her life, no matter what she meant to him or if she was or wasn't with him she'd make certain he knew she loved him. Rin honestly didn't care if he loved her or not but she loved him, and she'd make damn sure he knew she loved him. She was human and only guaranteed the moment, she'd share it with Sesshomaru and tell him she loved him. Happy with her resolve she just sat there hugging him, she couldn't seem to let go.

"You were cutting it close," she murmured in his chest and was retorted with a rumble. "But thank you," she looked up at him. "It's over," she whispered again. For some reason she didn't think she'd ever get over the relief of knowing this was over, he was dead, he was gone, he couldn't get to her anymore. Sesshomaru said nothing as he sat next to her, she crawled onto his lap like a child would and curled up there. She was safe, her mind chanted as she held onto him. He wasn't leaving her, he wouldn't leave her, and she was happy here.

"Rin," he murmured into her hair as his chin rested atop her head, she smiled. He sounded relieved, despite the monotone as he held her.

"So about your window…" she started when he pulled her up for a quick hard kiss.

"Don't care," he informed her.

"But I destroyed it!" she protested; she at least wanted to pay for the replacement since she had been the one to destroy it.

"My mate is safe, I don't care about a window." She just stared at him, but-but-but-but! She had destroyed the window and that dog figurine! Why wasn't he mad? Did he say mate? Rin felt her jaw drop, he smirked superiorly at her as she gaped at him.

"M-m-m-mate?" she stuttered out, her accursed stutter returning. It was something that usually came before she was shocked into being a mute again, his amber eyes were alit with amusement. She just felt like a fish out of water at what he had told her.

"Mate, mine," he growled softly in her ear as she sat there in shocked silence. For this she had nothing to say as she was gaping at him. Mate? She rather liked the ring of that. But why her?

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at his mate opening and closing her mouth, much to his amusement. She looked so damn cute at this moment. He sensed a lot of shock coursing through her at the moment, but nothing but pleasure with the shock. It was a relief to know she wouldn't reject him but he had a feeling this was going to take some time for Rin to process. Sesshomaru didn't mind waiting, he had all the time in the world where Rin was concerned. Waiting for her didn't seem to be a bad thing either, he didn't like waiting but waiting for Rin didn't seem to bother him.

"Mate?" she asked again, he nodded slightly. She just stared at him, the happiness in her was something he could all but taste but he sensed something else in her. "But why me?"

"You love me," he pointed out. He didn't point out he loved her.

"Yes," she agreed.

"You want to stay with me," he said again.

"Yes," she conceded again.

"You're mine," he felt that point needed to be reiterated for her.

"Yes?" she looked uncertainly at him.

"I love you," he said, Rin looked floored again. He kissed her again, she was sitting on his lap in stunned silence but not in a bad way. Rin just stared at him when he pulled away, her big brown eyes had his very cold, guarded, and black heart skipping a few beats. Sesshomaru loved this human, he loved this woman, and every bit of him loved Rin more than life itself. She was his, his claws traced the mark on her neck lightly, she was irrevocably his. He loved knowing this.

"You love me," she whispered. He nodded slightly, a smile spread on her lips and he felt like kissing her again. She really was too pretty for her own good.

* * *

InuTaisho left his son with his mate as he walked out of the hospital with Izayoi. Something in him acknowledged Rin was right, he hadn't ever expressed the love and pride he felt for his eldest son. It shocked him to know that decades after having hurt his son, at least Sesshomaru had Rin now. InuTaisho accepted saving graces when they came. Rin appeared to be Sesshomaru's.

"So she's a part of the family now," Izayoi said happily. He spared his mate a glance, he didn't understand Izayoi's obsession with trying to befriend his eldest. Ever since the boy was fifteen and came to live with him Izayoi had been obsessed with trying to befriend him. InuTaisho didn't understand why since Sesshomaru did his best to growl, snap, snarl, and fight everyone around him to keep them away from him. It hadn't stopped Izayoi, her obsession had scared him to death since he felt Sesshomaru was to be treated like an injured wild animal, with respect and a healthy dose of fear. Honestly, until Rin came he did not think anyone could befriend Sesshomaru.

"Yes," InuTaisho agreed as they walked to the car.

"Think Sesshomaru will warm up to us now?" Izayoi, he snorted. Apparently he and Rin had been together for almost half a year and his eldest hadn't warmed up yet. He doubted Sesshomaru would ever warm up with the outside world.

"No, and you are to be leaving them in peace," InuTaisho warned before Izayoi went about meddling and pissing off Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was unpredictable; still cold and calculating but unpredictable when he was pissed off and InuTaisho did not need Izayoi dying when she was finally beating the cancer.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" she defended, he shot his mate a skeptical look.

"I'll believe that when Inuyasha gets married which isn't likely to happen!" InuTaisho grumbled, Izayoi glared at him as they drove home. But they held hands the entire drive.

* * *

Sesshomaru twirled a strand of her black hair on his finger as he stared at Rin, she was smiled happily at him. He had a feeling he'd be telling her he loved her a lot more frequently now that he had admitted it to her. But he'd be doing so in the privacy of his home where no one else could risk overhearing it, no one needed to know about his one weakness. Her brown eyes were bright with tears and briefly his internal beast panicked. _His mate was crying!_ _**Fuck!**_ He was going to kill someone, she threw her arms around his neck to his shock and kissed his cheek. It was his turn to be startled.

"I love you," she informed him again, he felt her smile as she said it. Something in him relaxed when she said it as she hugged him.

"Hn," he reverted to his standard answer for everything.

"And now I know you love me," she mused as she pulled away from him to smile at him. Something in him melted at the sight of her smiling so happily.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she promised as she smiled. Now he was relieved. Rin wouldn't tell him of the weakness he had for her. Though he was pretty certain the mark broadcasted he had a weakness no one needed to know hope crippling said weakness was since he vowed he'd be protecting Rin with his life from this day forward. No one would ever get close enough to hurt her again, he would destroy any who tried.

"I love you," she repeated happily as she curled up in his lap. He stared down at his Rin, something in him loved having her right here. He loved knowing she loved him for him since Rin did not see the world how most did. And best was knowing she was his. She curled up against him, her head rest so her ear was on his heart and for some reason he didn't mind having her hear his heart beat, it belonged to her anyway. Wrapping his arms around her again he rested his chin on top of her head again and stared out at the city. She was his, she was safe, she loved him, and it made his world perfect for once.

* * *

Relief was the main emotion she was feeling at this moment. Kohaku was dead, she had seen him killed but for some reason it hadn't numbed or hurt her seeing him die. Was she a horrible person because she was only relieved that Kohaku was dead? She didn't know, she didn't care, all that mattered to her was one simple but extraordinary fact: Sesshomaru loved her. The knowledge was a huge relief to her but at the same time it was monumental, he had admitted it to her. She had heard him say it, true he hadn't repeated it yet but she had heard him admit he loved her. Rin was sitting in his lap listening to his heartbeat steadily and felt a smile spread her lips. She possessed his heart, she had his love, she knew his secrets and she'd protect them all with everything she was because his heart, his love and his secrets were her most prized possessions.

Forget about trying not to love him!

Rin was going to love him with everything she was and then some. He was all hers, just like she was his. And she loved knowing it. It made life so much more livable knowing he loved her. Sesshomaru was hers', and it was nice knowing she was his. She looked over to the doorway when a red head appeared.

"All your tests clear you to leave Rin, but don't go jumping out of anymore windows or running over glass anymore," Ayame informed her. "You're free to leave when you fill out the release forms."

"Thanks Ayame," Rin smiled slightly at her friend not bothering to move from her spot on Sesshomaru's lap. Let her be childish but she wanted to stay right where she was for a moment longer. Ayame handed her the paperwork before leaving.

"To leave I have to fill it out," she informed Sesshomaru who said nothing as he held her.

"I need my arms to fill it out," she mumbled, he loosened his grip slightly then as she picked up the clipboard and pen to fill out the paperwork.

The only thing Rin wasn't looking forward too was the healing feet issue, that was going to hurt, she knew it, and it was not something she was looking forward too. Perhaps Sesshomaru would keep her company, she hoped he did but if not the she was certain Ah-Un would be sufficient company. Filling out the paperwork she handed it to the nurses' station before being carried out of the hospital.

"So now what?" Rin asked once Sesshomaru had her in the car.

"You're my mate," he pointed out.

"Yes," she agreed, she doubted she'd ever disagree with that statement.

"We need a place to stay," he pointed out.

"Agreed, at least until yours is fixed up," Rin modified.

"We'll pick up Ah and Un, a few things and go to your place," he decided she just stared at him before smiling when he drove off. Life was going to be alright for the moment. Sesshomaru said nothing the whole drive.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 24**

It had been a few weeks since the death of Kohaku and now Rin was concerned as she counted again. Sesshomaru was gone, but something else was missing with him being around. Something very important was missing if you asked her. She took a bite of the roast beef sandwich she had made as she looked at the calendar and counted, again.

Blinking twice she flipped the calendar page again, counted again and took another bite of her sandwich as she looked this over and tried to figure out if her calculations in this matter were correct. Well, it appeared that she'd be needing to run over to the store when Sesshomaru was out. Again, she sniffed the air, something smelled tasty! Taking another bite of her sandwich she looked around then went back to looking at the calendar again. Ah padded in then, sprawled on the ground by the counter she had perched herself on.

"I think we're in trouble," she informed Ah who gave her the dog's curious look. Rin sighed, the disadvantage to living in a house filled with dogs was they tended not to talk back or give advice when needed. She looked at the calendar again, and counted for the umpteenth time in the hour. Perhaps she was losing her mind, yeah, it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities if you asked her. After all a lot had happened these last few months; everything from running to being jumped continuously to being attacked and back to being jumped; again. It wasn't odd to lose a few things under the stress she had been under, Rin counted again.

Damn it.

Yeah, to the store she was going to be going after she dealt with her sex obsessed inu daiyōkai who had just walked into the house. Rin scooted away from the calendar, tossed Ah the last bite of her sandwich just as Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen holding her grocery list and the items she had made him go buy. It had all been a cover but a necessary evil at times to try to outsmart an inu daiyōkai. She had to occasionally gain the upper hand in this relationship.

"Hi!" she chimed at him with a grin, at least she hadn't sent him of a fake errand. She really was craving what she had sent him out to get, and she was starved most of the time so making him go to the store wasn't a complete waste of his time. Sesshomaru shot her an annoyed glare but she smiled brightly at him.

"Hn," was his response.

"I take it as in the shopping wasn't fun." Rin knew it wasn't fun, shopping; any kind of shopping really was a chore and one she hated. But having Sesshomaru, and healing meant she didn't have to go shopping.

"Hn."

"Sorry," she mused as she helped him put away her groceries. "I'll make it up to you!" she chimed, he frowned. "How about a relaxing bath?" Rin suggested, he didn't frown as intently at her. Instead he finished putting away the groceries for her before she could blink.

"Mine," he growled out as he snatched her up, she laughed with delight.

"I love being yours," she admitted as he carried her down the hallway. He gave her a superior smirk which had her laughing as he took them to the bathroom. Rin admitted this was the best life she could've asked for as she held onto her mate. He started their bath then kissed her so she melted.

They hadn't had a wedding, they had gotten a marriage license since she wanted one because she wanted at least one binding human document tying her to him and visa-versa. Sesshomaru had tolerate her request for the license but threatened her with if she tried to leave him he was tying her up in their house in their bed because she wasn't leaving him. Rin had no qualms with that since she couldn't leave him if she tried. Of course Kagome, Sango, and Ayame had been a little miffed but not surprised when they weren't invited to the wedding, Sesshomaru didn't want it big. In fact he hadn't wanted it at all but would give her anything, Rin had known this when she had asked.

Ayame had teased her mercilessly about always smelling like Sesshomaru, as if they had sex every day. Rin didn't mention they did, multiple times a day too. Sango had felt it important to supply Rin with what Rin thought of as a life time supply of lingerie. It had lasted a week before it was destroyed beyond repair, Sesshomaru was very thorough. And Kagome had come by to check on Rin, though it seemed she was more interested in irritating Inuyasha by hanging out at Sesshomaru's since she and Rin had figured out he hid in the tree in the backyard. Kagome had had a lot of fun siccing Ah-Un on him the other day.

Rin groaned when Sesshomaru's lips stated traveling south on her body. Oh boy, her mind chanted in delight. This was her paradise, she thought as her fingers entwined with Sesshomaru's silver hair, she loved him, insanely so and she loved what he was making her feel at this moment. Her body arched against him in delight, she gasped when his mouth was on hers' and his hand gripped her hips to pull her where he wanted.

Hours later Rin was laying on Sesshomaru's chest in what he had termed as their bed and stared out the window. What had she done to deserve this paradise? She wondered as she lay there. Turning her head she stared up at Sesshomaru's golden eyes as she wondered what she had done to get this heaven.

"I love you," she informed him. True to her vow Rin informed him daily that she loved him. It was only fair if you asked her since she did love him and he deserved to know she loved him. There was no point in trying not to love him anymore, he wasn't leaving her.

"I love you," he replied softly, her heart melted as she curled against him. This was living, she loved her life here with him. She loved having Ah and Un in her life, she enjoyed the Taisho's too when they weren't driving her crazy, and she enjoyed her new friends. Rin smiled, she had Sesshomaru, she had great in-laws; whose portrait she had finished and they loved; and the bestest and truest of friends to have. She also had Sesshomaru, life couldn't get much better if you asked her. Then again, her mind counted again.

* * *

Finally! She thought as she walked home with her merchandise. Perhaps she'd get answers now. Not that she cared either way but she wanted some answers. Answers would be good for her right now. It wasn't like her life could shock her any more than it already had. Rin walked into the house, scratched Ah who greeted her at the door then walked to the bedroom, tossed her bag onto the bed then walked to the kitchen. She wasn't delaying, she assured herself as she pulled out the carton of orange juice. Walking with her orange juice back to the bedroom she pulled out the thing she had bought and read the instructions. It wasn't too difficult, it was rather simple, she knew she couldn't screw this up.

* * *

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called out, he sensed slight shock coming off of her but nothing else. Coming home that evening he was expecting her to greet him; like she always seemed to but she didn't show up at the door. Curious he followed her scent to their bedroom, followed her scent into the bathroom to her where she was standing at the sink staring down. Walking up behind her his arms encircled her as he peeked down at what she was looking at.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured, he just stared down at that little test. Sure enough it was positive, something in him leapt for joy then stopped as terror set in to him.

"Hn," was all he seemed capable to say now, she looked up at him in the mirror.

"Did you know!?" she demanded, he shrugged. He had suspected but since Rin always smelled like him with how often he jumped her he hadn't been certain. Her scent was still sweet, fertile, warm, and irresistible to him but since she also always smelled like him he hadn't been too certain she was pregnant. He had only suspected because of how often she ate, what she ate and what she seemed to crave, but he hadn't been willing to bring the topic up. Sesshomaru would admit to being nervous about confirming or denying a pregnancy with Rin, not that he didn't want the pup. He just didn't know what kind of a father he'd be after his childhood and it terrified him to thinking of possibly being a father in the near future. He looked at Rin who was looking at him in the mirror. Sesshomaru was startled when he watched a smile spread on her lips.

"I'm pregnant," she said again, he said nothing since he had nothing to say.

"Are you happy, Rin?" he asked then.

"Yes! Are you?" she demanded spinning around in his arms, he looked down at her. He'd admit to being happy since she was happy, but at the same time he was terrified. Not that Rin needed to know he was terrified, he twirled a strand of her long hair around his finger as he stared down at her.

"Yes," he admitted and was rewarded with her smiling up at him.

"You'll be a great father," he gave her a skeptical look. Him being a great father seemed rather unlikely in his mind since he'd never had a great father. "I'm not going to let you fail at this," she warned him seriously. He didn't counter her as he bent down and kissed her. Rin sighed as her arms came around his neck, her fingers into his hair, and her body against him. Sesshomaru didn't mention to her he was terrified, he didn't mention the future was suddenly terrifying to him, and he didn't mention that he wasn't ready to be a father as he lifted Rin up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to their bed.

It was hours later when she was sleeping that he stared down at her. What would she look like heavily pregnant? He wondered, would she still love him? Would he be a good father, at least better than what he had had? Or would he be a horrible father? Would his pup hate him? Sesshomaru stared down at his mate, he loved her more than life itself and he was terrified of this new unknown future. He had never envisioned himself becoming a father, then again he had never envisioned himself being in love and having a mate.

"'Maru," Rin murmured as she hugged his mokomoko, he smiled. He'd be fine, he had Rin.


	25. Epilogue

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Epilogue**

She had fought like a warrior to bring them into the world. Screamed she hated him; which had had his internal beast panicking but then when she wasn't screaming in pain she'd tell him she was sorry and she loved him. Then she'd shout he was never touching her again as another pain overtook her. Sesshomaru had been in absolute hell that day as Rin fought to bring two lives into this world, but he had stood by her, let her scream, swear, hate, and then love him while she tried to break his hand with her grip. He had been startled when the first one cried, Ayame had been congratulating Rin when the second one; to their shock had decided to come.

Sesshomaru now stood there in the hallway staring at his son and daughter. His son, Yuichi, had black hair like Rin but amber eyes, black dog ears atop his head two magenta strips on his cheeks and other magenta stripes on his wrists and back; his demon markings. His daughter, Tsukiko, had silver hair, slightly floopy silver dog ears atop her head, large blue eyes which he knew had come from his father's mother, a crescent moon in the center of her forehead and Rin's looks. He just stared at his son and daughter feeling nothing but pride at their existence. He quickly returned to Rin hoping she would be awake so their pups could join them.

After everything he had gone through to keep Rin he was happy to have also gotten a set of beautiful pups. Though Rin was still more precious to him. He walked in just as Rin cracked her eyes to smile at him.

"Hi," she breathed, he said nothing as he came over to be with her.

"Rin," he growled out softly as he held her, he knew she'd remain the center of his world for a long while. Rin smiled as she drifted off to sleep again. Sesshomaru smirked slightly as he held her. So his world was alright and it was a little bigger. Hopefully Ah and Un would like the additions to their small pack. Sesshomaru wondered how his pack continued to grow since Rin had come into his life. He didn't mind, he was just curious.

* * *

Rin was laying there awake after having fed Yuichi when Ayame walked in with Tsukiko. Rin smiled at her friend who was holding her daughter, who was staring at them with wide blue eyes.

"You're so lucky," Ayame chuckled.

"I know," Rin agreed, as she traced her son's magenta stripes.

"I wish I had cubs, they're just so cute!" Ayame chuckled as she held Rin's daughter.

"Who knows, you might get what you're wishing for," Rin mused.

"I doubt it, Koga doesn't care about me so I doubt he'll want cubs," Ayame said miserably, Rin sighed.

"Life can always get better," Rin sighed to her friend who smiled brightly.

"I don't care, but I get to spoil yours rotten and they call me aunt Ayame!" Ayame informed her, Rin laughed though it did hurt slightly.

"Deal," she agreed.

"Good, they're just so cute!" Ayame giggled.

"My turn," Kagome said appearing in the doorway.

"I get one too!" Sango declared, Rin laughed as her babies were snatched up by their aunts. Rin smiled when Sesshomaru reappeared with her lunch.

"It appears they have three loving aunts," Rin chuckled as she leaned on Sesshomaru.

"Hn," but he watched them intently. Rin smile, this was her life, this was her home, this was her family, this was her pack. She loved it all.

* * *

Ayame peeked at the scene with envy before she left. Rin was being held by Sesshomaru who was also holding his son while Rin held her daughter, Ayame smiled slightly. She was happy for Rin, but she envied her friend as she walked out to start her shift at the hospital. Perhaps Koga could love her like that one day, then again, perhaps not. She sighed as she walked to the lockers in the hospital.

* * *

**Yuichi- Male; means 'heroic first (son)'**

**Tsukiko- Female; means 'moon child'**

* * *

**A Special Thanks to Yuri-Ishtar, NekoxUsa, Karrat, Guest, kiti4life for trying the story first. It really meant a lot to me to know someone read it. **

**Thank you to all the guests who liked and read the story and to everyone else who read this. I'm glad you enjoyed my _easy write and my experiment_.  
**

**Now I'm curious if you would like to read more of this or if I should just move on and continue to write my other things and the other fanfics or if you would like to know what happened to Ayame, Sango, and Kagome? If you want to know more please tell me, I'd like to know.**

**Thanks for reading Trying Not to Love Him, I'm glad you enjoyed it for I did have fun writing it up.**

**Oh and to Guest who continuously 'stalked' the story, I'm glad you enjoyed it and there's likely to be other stuff to read (btw you missed a 0 in my name).  
**

**Thanks everyone! =)**


	26. Trying Not to Grow Up: Yuichi 1

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Yuichi: Part I**

Being seventeen was tough. Still he sat up and began getting ready for school. He wasn't thrilled about school, hell he didn't even like school most of the time but he was most curious to see how his final year would go. Taking a cold shower, shrugging on his new uniform, and leaving his shaggy black hair just as it was he walked out into the family dining room where his mom had breakfast ready.

To this day Yuichi did not believe a single woman could out do his mother, Rin Taisho. She managed to take amazing to a whole new level in his mind for there never seemed to be nothing his human mother couldn't handle. Whether she'd be handling his emotional youngest sister or his father or the Taisho family, his mother never lost her temper or composure. It was amazing and his father set the bar for amazing pretty high. He ruffled his youngest sister's hair as he walked by, she screamed and ran back to her room.

"Touch me and you'll die," his twin warned him. He said nothing as he flopped down in his seat beside Tsukiko. His silver twin was reading her newest manga, her floppy ears were decorated with a set of blue ties so they looked less like ears and more like ponytails that girls wore.

"Hn," he responded when his sister shot him another warning glare. It wasn't as if it really mattered! If he messed up Tsukiko's hair it'd just fall back into place like always. Still he was not one to leap onto his twin's bad side with ease.

"Yuichi! I don't get my math homework!" he looked up with Yuzuki walked into the room. She was the baby of the family, and she had just rearranged her hair after he had messed it.

"You were supposed to do that over summer," his father scolded as he appeared for breakfast.

"I know but I forgot!" Yuzuki defended herself.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached." Mizuki argued with her twin as she entered.

Yuichi looked to his mother to see how she was handling this. Rin just smiled at Sesshomaru as he kissed her cheek before walking off. The identical trouble makers appeared, all three of them had a mischievous streak which rather made him think of those twins from Harry Potter. Yuji was the ringleader, Yukio was the mastermind, and Yuudai the executer. He knew his siblings' prank routines well and the reason they got away with so much of what they did (aside from being in Aki's and Haru's class) was because they were the indifferent Taisho trio.

"So loud," he glanced at his younger brother Yuuta walked in, the only singleton child of this Taisho house. His silver hair sticking up in odd places. Rin placed his breakfast before him and he ate without saying a word.

"Yuichi I want you to look after Yuzuki and Tsukiko you're in charge of Mizuki, make sure those girls get to their classes," his mom ordered.

"Yes mom," he and Tsukiko answered. He glared at his black hair sister who pouted.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," he mused deviously, Yuzuki glared at him with the brilliant blue eyes all three of his sisters had.

"Mom! Yuichi's being mean again!" Yuzuki shouted.

"Play nice kids," was mom's response which had his dad smirking. Yuichi faked a gag for Yuzuki's entertainment when Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the lips then left for work. Mizuki giggled as she ate her breakfast too. He helped his sister with her math homework; though he knew it'd take more than an hour. Poor Yuzuki was doomed as she sat there puzzling over it.

"Ready to go?" Tsukiko shouted at them as she herded all of them into the car.

"Do you have to be so loud?" he asked his twin as he walked out swinging the keys around his finger.

"Since you're practically deaf, yes I have to be that loud, and I'm driving!" Tsukiko snatched the keys from him before he could protest.

"Have a good day!" Mom shouted at them as she kissed their brows as they left; granted he and his brothers were dragged down for the kiss but they never fought it. All five boys loved their mother just as all three daughters were definitely daddy's girls. Rin waved them off and he broodingly sat shotgun as Tsukiko drove like _Fast &amp; Furious_ to school.

"_**STUDENT!**_" he shouted as Tsukiko swung a hard left into the school parking lot. She drifted into her parking spot with ease while he was gripping the leather seat of the car.

"We made it!" Tsukiko announce, he didn't understand why she had to be so reckless.

"Crap it's the Ookamis!" Mizuki dove back into the car then.

"Come on Mizuki! There's four of them and eight of us, we can take 'em easy now let's go!" Yuuta dragged her out of the car. Yuichi just shook his head, he agreed with Mizuki: _**HIDE!**_

"Yuji, Yukio, and Yuudai distract them," Tsukiko ordered as she grabbed Mizuki and all but ran.

"Come on Yuzuki," he grabbed his baby sister's wrist as he dragged her along with him.

"Yuichi not so fast!" Yuzuki protested as she skip hopped after him. He didn't slow down as he scooped up the thirteen year old and flew into the school before he could get mugged by Natsumi. Ever since he could remember he had always been the target of Natsumi's unwanted affections. She loved his ears, she also loved clinging to him and since his mother had raised him a gentleman he would never raise a hand to her but damn could she be loud, annoying and intrusive! He leapt to the office, and was two steps behind Tsukiko.

"New classmen!" the principal looked thrilled.

"Don't touch me!" Tsukiko snapped when the principal tried to touch her.

"More Taishos, how exciting! Your cousins were just here," Yuichi frowned at the news. Not that he didn't like his cousins but they too could be annoying and loud. So very loud. "Here's your scheduals young ladies, and here's the rules: no powers, no bullying, no yōkai transforming, and no enhancements. We here at Shikon no Tama High want all our students to be equals."

Which was bull shit if you asked him since he was hanyō.

"And we feel it our responsibility that all of our students have fair chances!" the principal explained.

"We know, let's go before the wolves and the lechers show up!" Yuich grabbed Yuzuki again and Tsukiko followed him with Mizuki.

"Here you go, and look you're in class with Katsuo and Ryoichi," Yuichi pointed out for his sisters, both girls walked over to their friends.

"That's done, I'm off to my first class," Tsukiko said as she waved him off. He walked to his class. Though he didn't get why he needed to be here, he could just test out and go to college. Then again it wasn't really worth it if you asked him, he'd just be surrounded by a different bunch of idiots. Walking through the halls students gave him a wide berth for he was not someone they wanted to tangle with, though there were those few idiots who thought to. And they thought he'd use his powers too, nope. He would not risk his mother's scolding if he dared to use his powers in a fight; he had used them on Aki once for picking on Mizuki and he had yet to hear the end of it. Still he was known for having gotten into fights with daiyōkai and yōkai alike without thinking twice about it.

Yuichi walked towards his first hour class and thought about why he was here at school, it was just another year surrounded by idiots. Linking his hands behind his head as he walked he enjoyed being left alone as he walked to his class. Students were scrambling out of his way so he could get through the halls. He smirked for Tsukiko was far scarier than he could ever be. Still this was amusing.

* * *

"Just take a deep breath you'll be fine, there is absolutely nothing to worry about here." She was reassuring herself for the umpteenth time since having walked onto the campus. Shizuko bit her bottom lip as she walked onto campus feeling confident she could handle whatever came her way. Though she'd more than likely be shoved into a locker; again; or bullied, again; or possibly even shoved into her cello case, again; she was certain she could handle it. So long as she could handle it she could handle being at this strange, new, co-ed school. Shizuko sucked in a deep breath before she walked through the large halls.

Again she was terrified, she had never been particularly brave but she was terrified now. Never in her life had anything been so nerve wracking as walking through the school known for human, hanyō, yōkai, and daiyōkai coexistence. Some of the students were scary!

"You are in my way," she blinked up at a tall yōkai student with pale hair, sickly pale skin, and purple eyes ablaze with malice and hatred as he sneered down at her.

"S-s-s-sorry!" she stuttered out as she tried to scramble out of his way. He continued to close in on her.

"You're sorry human!" he sneered, his glare was making her shake to her bones.

"Hakudoshi."

The yōkai froze mid-loom over her before he straightened. She tried to disappear then but not before she saw what had this yōkai straightening. His black dog ears, brilliant cold amber eyes, black shaggy hair, lean build, serious face, magenta markings, and a crescent moon in the center of his forehead all screamed yōkai heritage to her. There was something far more intimidating about the dark stranger versus her pale tormenter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hanyō," the one called Hakudoshi sneered.

"Leave the human and pick on someone of equal power to you at least," he sneered.

"Are you offering hanyō?" Hakudoshi sneered.

"You are beneath me, but if you persist I shall break every bone in your body," the boy said coldly as a cold smile played on his lips. "Remember what happened last time."

"Fine," Hakudoshi stomped off. Her hero turned and walked off, Shizuko just heaved a sigh of relief before she looked at her schedule again. Looking at the school map she quickly made her way to her classroom. Peeking in she noted she was early and slipped to the back where she could be invisible, she was rather good at being invisible and she didn't want to be near the front.

"I'm so excited! I got a class with Yuichi Taisho!" a black hair girl announced as she walked into the room. Shizuko was quick to hide behind her book.

"Last year didn't you say you'd be dating him?" the human girl asked as they took their seats.

"Yeah but that didn't happen, this year I totally will!" the black haired girl said happily.

"Well here's your chance, here he is," the human girl said. Shizuko peeked up out of curiosity only to see her savior then. He frowned as he walked towards her. She ducked behind her book again. Please don't sit by me, please don't sit by me, she internally pleaded. He sat down beside her then.

Dang it! There was a God out there, and He hated her.

"Dang it, he's sitting in the back by that new girl," the black haired girl grumbled. Shizuko peeked over at the boy she was beside. He was reading his own book, but frowned when he looked at her.

"You were that girl," he said coldly. She paled then hid behiind her book again. "Avoid Hakudoshi," he said coldly. She peeked at him but he was reading his book again. Smiling to herself she read her book until the start of class. She introduced herself as Shizuko Zaizen to the class, she was sixteen and just moved here to live with her aunt. His name was Yuichi Taisho, he was the eldest of eight, inu hanyō and didn't care about anything. Shizuko liked him, and discovered she had six classes with him that day, in every class he sat beside her.

He walked off at the end of the day, a little black haired girl came flying at him. A beautiful set of silver girls joined him along with four other silver boys. Shizuko watched with envy as they walked off. They looked like a family, she missed having a family as she walked up to her cousins to drive to her aunts.

His name was Yuichi Taisho.

A slight blush dusted her cheeks as she went up to her room to practice her cello.

* * *

**Yep, reposting these, I have a plan of action for them now! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	27. Trying Not to Grow Up: Yuichi 2

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Yuichi Taisho: Part II**

It had been three months since the start of school and it was just another day where he was avidly avoiding Natsumi who Tsukiko had the gall to tease him was his mate. As if he'd mate a wolf! Ridiculous. Still he couldn't very well fight off a clingy teenager so he was doing what he did best and he was hiding.

Still he couldn't avoid Natsumi forever, but he could try as he sat in the courtyard tree reading an English literature book because he was bored out of his mind. And he was avoiding Natsumi; in a tree of all the places. Again. How'd he always end up here? Oh right, Natsumi was terrified of heights, trees were safe places.

Sniffling caught his attention and had him looking below him; if it was Yuzuki or Mizuki he'd murder the asshole who dared to make his sisters cry. Then again Yuuta was good at making them cry so if he had intiated the crying Yuichi would bury his brother alive for a couple of hours. That would teach Yuuta not to make their sisters cry. Yuichi absolutely hated the scent of tears! It was the worst smell in the world if you asked him, all salty and stingy, it burned his nose and senses.

What he saw instead was that Zaizen girl sniffling under the tree.

Oh great, a crying female who he wasn't related to. This was just a nightmare! And why was this small girl crying? It wasn't like she had any real reason to cry. Did she? He didn't know, he didn't care, the tears had to stop! Now! Before his nose burned off. Internally he sighed before he shut his book and dropped to the ground beside the crying girl.

"Stop it," he said, she just leapt up and tried to scramble away from him.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sor-sorry," she stuttered out when he grabbed her arm.

"Stop the tears!" he snapped insensitively but he really could not stand that smell.

Big brown eyes blinked at him in shock, but the tears didn't stop immediately. The Zaizen girl's tears subsided a bit as he stood there holding her wrist so she didn't run away; she just might if he did. He lifted a black brow at her as she stared at him. He had yet to let her go and recognized this matter but didn't really care, he had a feeling he'd just chase her if she ran from him. After all he was partially inu daiyōkai and chasing was all a part of the fun. The girl finally stopped crying; much to his relief but she hadn't said a word.

"Are you mute?" he asked coldly.

She shook her head.

"Then speak," he ordered as he let her go and sat underneath the tree he had been hiding in. The girl eyed him cautiously before sitting down on the grass near him, not beside him but near him. So she was keeping a respectable distance from him. Probably smart. He sat there waiting for the girl to speak. She just kept staring at him.

"W-w-why do y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-want t-to t-t-talk to m-m-me?" she stammered out. Now he understood why the Zaizen girl never spoke and when called in class just shook her head she didn't know.

"You have a stutter." He stated this as a fact though he felt it was nothing to be ashamed of. Mizuki had had the same problem when she had been little; well littler. The girl's eyes fell to her clutched hands then and he sighed. "My younger sister had a stutter, it's not unusual."

Large brown eyes looked up at him then with fear and mild curiosity.

"I get it if you don't want to talk but don't go around crying," he said coldly.

The Zaizen girl nodded.

"Come on, free period's about over," he stood up and offered her a hand.

"Yuichi!"

"Fuck!" he snatched up the Zaizen girl and leapt into the tree before Natsumi saw him, his hand was slammed on the girl's mouth as he perched on a branch looking down at Natsumi. Damn it, he had forgotten his book. He watched intently as the black haired, green eyed wolf walked into the courtyard. Shit, shit, shit! Triple shit! He was so fucked if she noticed that book! Perhaps if she did she wouldn't notice him in a tree with a stranger avoiding her.

A guy could hope right?

The girl was leaning down to look down with him as they both watched Natsumi wander around the courtyard. Why couldn't she have a crush on one of his brothers like the other Ookami girl? Granted their families were close because all of their mothers were best friends; hell he even thought of Ayame and Koga as his aunt and uncle. But Natsumi had never seemed to caught onto the fact that at most he thought of her as a cousin of sorts. Natsumi wandered the courtyard.

"Hm, he must've dropped his book. That's so like him," Natsumi murmured as she took his book.

Damn it.

"I'll give it to him later!" Natsumi declared before she skipped off. Yuichi waited until she was gone before he dropped his hand from the Zaizen girl's mouth. She just blinked then looked at him.

"W-who was s-sh-she?" the girl asked.

"A friend with an annoying impossible crush," he answered as he toyed with the girl's long hair. She looked at him.

"Let's go," he said as he stood on the branch with ease, the human grabbed the trunk then, he just shook his head. His mother was human as was his step-grandmother and it was easy to forget how fragile humans were, he picked the Zaizen girl up then dropped to the ground with ease. She just clung to him, trembling and he again smothered his laugh, she was smaller than Yuzuki or Mizuki. Or his mother for that matter. The girl unsteadily got to her feet before he shoved his hands into his pockets again and walked to his next class. Zaizen was quick to follow him and walked beside him as if she were invited to be near him, though he would've snarled he didn't because she was unobtrusive and fragile. Oh so very fragile, not just in her small body but rather her character.

He had noted that over the last three months the Zaizen girl was quick to be picked on; in particular by Hakudoshi; and quick to hide from everyone. After all he wasn't a blind hanyō and he could clearly see when someone wanted to be invisible. Zaizen appeared to be one of the women in the world who wanted to be invisible though why she was walking beside him was beyond him since being near him was not the best way to stay invisible. Still the girl didn't leave his side as if she were his irritating little shadow.

"T-th-thank y-you," she muttered.

He shrugged.

She smiled.

And life was good at the moment as he walked her to her class. Hakudoshi was another matter for Hakudoshi was unwisely trying to touch Tsukiko. A punch sent the pale one down the stairs whilst his sister stood there with a frown, a fist and her hand on her hip.

"Idiots," she grumbled then turned to him. "Yuichi," she said coldly.

"Tsukiko," he replied. The greeting may have been cold but for them it was actually a whole language; as if they had spoken an entire conversation. Tsukiko's blue gaze flicked to the Zaizen girl then back to him, he just nodded.

"Tsukiko meet Shizuko Zaizen," he introduced the small girl beside him. "Zaizen meet my twin and litter mate, Tsukiko."

* * *

Shizuko just stared at the beautiful silver girl before her. She could see the resemblance between this girl and Yuichi Taisho, both had the same blue crescent moon in the center of their foreheads hidden by messy bangs. The girl just looked down the stairs and Shizuko followed her gaze, she could stop the smile on her lips as she watched Hakudoshi stumble away then. Bastard!

"You'll pay Taisho!" the pale creep shouted, Tsukiko just turned around and walked away.

"Creep," she muttered.

"Agreed, been practicing your left hook I see," Yuichi said offhandedly to Tsukiko.

"Hn," was the girl's answer as Shizuko hurried after them. Tsukiko looked curiously at her, she wondered why these two didn't talk for Yuichi only shrugged as he continued down the hall. Still she found herself enjoying their company.

"Join us for lunch," Tsukiko said as she left him and Yuichi at the classroom.

"Y-your sis-sister s-s-seems ni-nice." She managed to choke out. Yuichi looked at her then, he just shrugged.

"She's my sister," he said as he walked to his seat. She hurried after him and enjoyed his company as they made it through math class. Which to her was hell but he helped her some. It was nice to be sitting there with someone who knew what they were doing as they explained the problems. Though Yuichi seemed to mostly speak a silent language. Class finished and it was time for lunch, she quickly followed Yuichi, ignored the glares she was receiving as she followed him to the cafeteria. This was the first time since coming to Shikon no Tama High that she had eaten lunch with anyone other than herself. It was shocking to walk up to a table with so many kids!

"Everyone, Shizuko Zaizen, Zaizen everyone," Yuichi introduce.

"Ignore our brother he's rude!" a black haired girl said, she smiled kindly to her then. Shizuko sat down but stuck close to Yuichi. "I'm Mizuki, that's Yuzuki, that's Yuudai, Yuji, Yukio; my brothers and sister; you appear to know Tsukiko and Yuichi. That's my cousins, they're the Houshi kids, and that's the Ookami clan!" Mizuki pointed to two silver kids who looked like her and her brothers with dog ears, then she pointed to three other kids who were sitting there at the table and finally to the four most colorful kids of the group.

"Nice to meet you," a silver haired, blue eyed Ookami kid said.

"So you know Yuichi! How long, how many classes, and how well!?" the black haired Ookami girl said. Shizuko scooted closer to Yuichi who was stealthily stealing back that book of his from the black haired Ookami girl.

"Be nice Natsumi," Tsukiko said coldly. The wolf frowned but backed off while Yuichi was back to reading his book. Shizuko enjoyed her lunch for this was a first to her, it appeared Yuichi's siblings were rather aloof from their friends but their friends were a boisterous lot and it was fun. When lunch was over she was walking with Yuichi who was still reading his book in silence.

"They're nice," Shizuko said.

"You didn't stutter," he pointed out in the same monotone voice he used for everything else.

"It gets worse if I'm nervous or scared," she admitted.

"Hn," he replied as they walked to her class. She wondered if he had even noticed he was walking her to her class. Not that she really cared but it was really sweet of him, and if he hadn't noticed she wondered why. Shizuko just smiled to herself as she enjoyed his company while walking to the practice room. She could get used to having a friend again, or friends for that matter. Yuichi left her at the practice room and then Hakudoshi melted out of the shadows with a sinister sneer on his face. Whimpering she hurried into her class.

* * *

Yuichi made a mental note to beat up Hakudoshi for scaring the Zaizen girl. The spider's spawn should learn the penalty for messing with what was his. It would be a lesson the spider never forgot. Smirking a cold smirk he walked to his class, he rather liked Zaizen.

And he was just itching for a good fight though he doubted the spider could provide him with such a fight. Still it would be entertaining.

"Oh Yuichi!"

Crap.

He ran for the trees before the wolf could catch him.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	28. Trying Not to Grow Up: Yuichi 3

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Yuichi Taisho: Part III**

Of all the stupid things he had ever done this was on the top of his list. His mom was standing there tugging on his tie since it always ended up lopsided. He looked down at his mother who smiled happily.

"You asked a girl out!" she giggled again, he frowned then. The only reason he had even asked said girl out was because it was ask the girl out before the wolf demanded he go out with her. His mother grabbed his ear then.

"Now you listen to me Yuichi Taisho you are to behave like a gentleman. If I hear you did not behave on you best behavior I will skin you alive young man." Yuichi felt himself trembling in slight fear at his mother's death glare.

"Yes ma'am," he yelped out before Tsukiko knocked on his door.

"Your date's here along with my chaperon group. Mom why am I in charge of everyone?" Tsukiko complained. Rin frowned at his twin, he took the time to slip around his mother.

"Because Tsukiko, you happen to be the most responsible of the seventeen kids going to this dance and the school gym needs to still be standing by the end of the night." Rin snapped, he smirked at his sister who was glaring at him. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked to the front door. Opening he was greeted with the sight of the nine extras and his 'date' on the fringes of the group.

"You must be Shizuko Zaizen," he blinked as his mother walked through the throng of kids straight to the human girl in the back. Shizuko blinked at his mom before his mom did what his mom did best and hugged Shizuko who just stared why eyed at him in response.

"Hello, welcome to the Taisho residence, now I want pictures!" Rin said as she dragged Shizuko and then grabbed him. Yuichi didn't get a chance to protest but he glared at Tsukiko when she stuck her tongue out at him. Go figure his sister would be the one off the hook for his mother's picture crusade! "Tsukiko I'm getting pictures of _**everyone**_," his mom called over her shoulder.

He smirked.

Tsukiko gaped then; he could all but see thunder clouds forming over his sister's head.

It was after all of the torturous pictures were taken that he finally loaded Shizuko up into the car to drive to the last school dance of the year. His date was sitting there silently as he drove them to this dance from hell. All of this so he could avoid a date with Natsumi… Yuichi wasn't certain if this was the best of ideas at the moment. It definitely wasn't his finest moment in his life. Still as he drove to the last school dance before he graduated he pondered just what the hell he was doing.

"Shizuko," he started.

"Thanks for taking me, I know you didn't want to go to this dance so thank you for taking me," Shizuko said shyly. He slid a look over to the girl in his passenger seat.

"Hn," he decided this was the best answer since it worked on his mother from his father. He had never seen his parents fight with his father with this answer.

"Seriously, I've never gone to nor been asked to a school dance, thank you!" Shizuko perked up then. She smiled. Shit, his mind decided as he glared at the room. He hated dances, he didn't like the crowds, or the noise, or the teenagers trying to grope him. The thing about Tsukiko was she had a clear 'don't touch me' reputation so no one dared to go near her but he on the other hand was as known 'tolerant' Taisho. This apparently meant he was free for touching.

"Your welcome," he growled out through clenched teeth as he tightened his grip on the wheel. Damn it. He had to go to the dance now, and Shizuko was all dressed up for it so sadly he had to go. This wasn't his favorite thing ever. Still, Shizuko looked beautiful tonight. And delicious his beast decided.

"You know this year has been my best ever, I never had friends before this year and it's all thanks to you," Shizuko smiled at him. He just sighed then.

"We don't go about making friends," Yuichi informed her seriously. Honestly he had never made friends, he had always had fifteen automatic friends who were more family like to him than anything. His mom's friends family had hung around his home, his family and his pack so they had been a part of his pack. He had grown up with the Ookamis, the Houshis, and his cousins and his own family always around they had been his pack. So one could see why he had never gone about making or seeking out friends. Taking Shizuko under his wing had really been more of an accident rather than an intent.

"I noticed, I miss having a family like yours'," he blinked at the girl then.

"They aren't that special, I could live without Tsukiko," he joked.

"They are special, and I have a feeling your whole group would fall apart without Tsukiko." He glanced at the girl then looked back at the road. In all honesty; though if this was ever repeated to Tsukiko he'd deny it to his dying breath, he agreed with Shizuko's assessment of their little group. The standoff, dangerous, lethal, and aloof Tsukiko who managed to keep everything in their little group running on time and well. His sister was great at saving him when he needed it, she was good that way and far more dangerous that way. Everyone underestimated the beautiful Taisho.

"You're right, we'd dissolve without Tsukiko," he agreed then he turned his brilliant amber eyes on her. "And if you ever dare to tell my sister I said that I will bury your body in the damn woods where no one will find it!"

"Understood!" Shizuko squeaked, he frowned for he could all but see her hiding her giggles.

"Good," he said as he parked his car. Getting out he leapt over to Shizuko's side of the car and opened the door for her, taking her hand he pulled her out of the car then lead her to the gym. Shizuko smiled at him then as he walked her in.

"Thank you for tonight," Shizuko whispered as she leaned on him. Yuichi just sighed as they walked to the dance.

In the past few months he had grown close to Shizuko, and learned a lot about her. But now he was here in purgatory for her. He hated school as it was, but now he was willingly going to a school dance with a human girl. Granted he didn't have the grudges his father was claimed to have had had but he wasn't overly fond of them unless they were a part of his pack. Shizuko just walked with him as they walked towards the dance.

Yuichi had to admit he found himself being rather fond of Shizuko. Which was strange since he was a reputed for being standoffish and aloof. Yet here he was with a human date for the dance; which was going to be hell on him and clearly heaven for Shizuko. Really, how did he get into these situations? Oh right, avoiding Natsumi. The day she got married he had to remind himself to go thank the poor sucker who married her, because it was not going to be him! At the moment he'd consider Shizuko as a possible mate, he loved her scent and her company and Kami knew he had taken after his father and was rather picky about both.

"Alright, this not a brawl it's a dance if any one of you so much as acts up you shall be glued to my side for the night. Is that understood!?" Tsukiko snapped, he smirked as he walked into the school.

"Oh, does this mean I can glue myself to you, Tsukiko?" Aki stupidly asked.

"Touch me and you will die, but start trouble and I'll give you hell, Aki. Is that understood?" she snarled, he smirked at the wolf's gaping expression.

"Tsukiko seems to be very…" Shizuko trailed off.

"Bossy, bitchy, aloof, cold, mean, temperamental, unstable, and on her period?" Yuichi supplied.

"I was going to say commanding," Shizuko giggled out.

"I heard that Yuichi," his ears fell against his head for he did not dare to peek over his shoulder at his twin as he hurried Shizuko into the dance. He caught Hakudoshi glaring at Shizuko and him when Tsukiko materalized beside him.

"Have fun, I'll keep my eyes open for trouble." Tsukiko whispered in a low voice so only he could hear her over the raging music. He nodded in response as he glanced at his sister, her focus was on Hakudoshi at the moment but he knew her attention was divided amongst her charges.

"Just think, when the rest of our cousins get to high school you and I shall be graduated," he murmured as he eyes Hakudoshi. There was just enough of a devilish gleam in his eye to have Yuichi pulling Shizuko closer to him. "The spider…" he started.

"Is mine if he tries anything," Tsukiko threateningly cracked her knuckles then. He nodded before he walked off with Shizuko and his sister when to find a corner to relax in. If he hated school dances and gatherings then Tsukiko despised them, for of all his siblings she was the most like their father. Yuzuki was definitely the most like their mother but Tsukiko was the most like their father. And while he was considered dangerous Tsukiko was a whole different threat when attacked for she fought back to kill.

"Let's dance!" Shizuko declared happily before dragging him off for a dance.

His amber eyes caught the devilish glint in Hakudoshi's purple eyes. What was the spider planning!?

* * *

Shizuko was quick to learn that the mighty, perfect, devilishly handsome Yuichi could not for the life of him dance. Her toes were hating her by the end of the dance, but she thought it cute that he couldn't dance. Still he guided her off of the dance floor with ease, though she sensed he wanted to run. In the past few months she had figured Yuichi out pretty well despite his aloof nature and impressive mask of indifference. He was kind, when he wanted to be and if you were his family, he was loyal, to those few he considered worthy of his loyalty, and he was easily the most dangerous creature walking the halls of Shikon no Tama High. She was accepted into this group with ease, and being accepted apparently made her the first exclusive outsider to have penetrated the Taisho wall of indifference around their group. Though in her mind she had never penetrated their group, they had invited her in.

"Shizuko," she stiffened against Yuichi at the sight of the only one who dared to torment her still. "Good to see you're a human whore for a mutt!"

"Watch your mouth," Yuichi growled the warning and she tried to slip behind Yuichi then.

"Oh, I've pist off the dog," Hakudoshi mocked shock then. Shizuko tightened her grip on Yuichi then.

"Yuichi."

"No let him finish what he was going to say, for I'm certain it was very insulting for a spider. I bet he even practiced in the mirror," she blinked over at Yuuta who was appearing then. His silver hair still looked like he had just woken up.

"Another hanyō mutt who doesn't know their place," the spider sneared.

"That's rich considering all eight of us have the mark of royalty," she blinked as one of the triplets appeared. Hakudoshi began to look worried as he was surrounded.

"It's a fake!"

"It's the mark of InuKimi's line, and on top of that spider you are picking on my brother. No one but I am allowed to pick on my brother," Shizuko blinked when Tsukiko appeared behind Hakudoshi who had frozen in his spot. "Leave now and I will not squash you like the annoying bug you are," Tsukiko snarled.

"Better yet I will let him leave breathing," Yuichi growled out.

Hakudoshi hurried away.

"Shizuko, we are leaving," Yuichi said then dragged her away. She just followed him though she saw Tsukiko's smirk and wondered what was up. Tsukiko only smirked or smiled when something was up. She was loaded into the car and being driven away before she could think twice about it. Not that she minded being taken home from the dance early but Yuichi seemed agitated. He had pulled up in front of her house then, she was about to get out of the car when he caught her chin. Before she could take her next breath his lips were on hers' in a sweet kiss.

"Sorry about the dance," he whispered then he got out of the car and helped her out. She didn't think she could walk without help as he guided her to the front door.

"Night, Shizuko," he kissed her again and she felt herself dumbly watching him walk back to his car. Then she smiled against her blush before she walked back into her aunt's house. Tonight; the terror and all had been perfect, she had had her first kiss ever with Yuichi Taisho! Nothing could ruin her night as she walked blissfully up to her room with a smile on her lips. Her fingers brushed her lips for she swore she could still feel him kissing her, it felt so wonderful.

"Shizuko," he said, she gasped as she spun around to look at her window.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she whispered so as to not wake her aunt or uncle should they be sleeping.

"You didn't really think I'd leave you alone tonight?" he asked deviously before he kissed her again, it was a much more heated kiss and far more aggressive and it was the kind of kiss that lead to more. He pulled away with a lazy smirk on his lips as she tried to catch her breath again. Then she grabbed that red tie of his and pulled him down for another kiss, tonight would be a night to remember.

They fell onto her bed, he rolled atop her and grin devilishly. She just shyly smiled at him. It was her first night and it was her best night as he kissed.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	29. Trying Not to Grow Up: Yuichi 4

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Yuichi Taisho: Part IV**

His arms were wrapped securely around his human as he watched her sleep. Was it strange to watch them sleep? Yuichi couldn't think of a time when he hadn't seen his father watching over his mother when she slept. So was it strange that he now found himself doing this too? As a pup he had often wondered why his father would sit with his mother if she was sleeping in the garden or napping on the couch or sleeping at night since his father was a daiyōkai of tremendous power and did not need the sleep. But at the same time he expected his father to be sitting guard over his mother, it was the sign of a healthy pack, and his pack was a very healthy; if slightly dysfunctional; pack.

Now though he found himself watching over Shizuko Zaizen as he had seen his father watching over his mother. Was this strange? Or was it simply a part of being strong and attached to the weak? Or was it an inu instinct? Yuichi stroked Shizuko's hair as he lay there with her sound asleep in his arms. He rather liked her sleeping right here. Smirking he pulled her closer to him.

Over the months he had grown close and slightly possessive of Shizuko. It had all started because she was weak, he was strong, and she was the target of Hakudoshi (the spawn of the spider irritated him to no end so he must be thwarted at all costs). But as he grew closer to her he had realized he liked her, then there was the matter of the school dance which could've killed him because it was sheer hell! Shizuko rolled over in his arms then, he just stared at her as she rested her head against his chest. Then he smirked.

He could see why his father always stayed around his mother. If his mother was half as cute as Shizuko sleeping he'd stick around too. Humans were just so cute! How'd they do it? They were so breakable, so frail, so weak and yet they seemed so strong. Kami knew his mother had to be strong to be mated to his father, and his step-grandmother was definitely a fighter for she had fought with InuTaisho and cancer for as long as he could remember and she was still here. So how was it these weak frail creatures were so strong when one wrong touch, one whim, one accident and they could be broken?

It was most confusing to him as he held his human against his chest. Shizuko was weak, she was fragile physically and mentally for he could see the scars on her, and she was breakable. ; one wrong word and he had no doubt she'd shatter. But next to his mother she was strong, and his mother set the standards for strength pretty damn high. Shizuko though was incredibly strong, in her character. It was what had drawn him in. Now that he thought about it that was exactly what had drawn him to her. Carefully so as to not to wake his sleeping lover he shifted them again and decide he could sleep.

Unlike his father he did on occasion need sleep for he was half human. But being the son of Sesshomaru Taisho had its advantages, he only need sleep two or three times a week rather than the nightly twelve humans seemed to need. Though the night he turned human he never slept because that was the night he was the most vulnerable. Shutting his eyes he fell asleep with Shizuko.

He woke to being whacked in the head with a pillow. A lovely way to start the first morning with his mate, but he cracked an eye to assess his mate then. The mark he had given her their first time was there; much to his pleasure and the sit of her naked form holding a pillow above her head was utterly ridiculous and completely mesmerizing. So many ideas flashed through his mind at the sight, before he could smother it he felt a devious grin on his lips which had his new mate frowning as she threatened him with her pillow again.

"Shizuko," he greeted softly before he sat up, grabbed that blasted pillow cupped the back of her head to pull her down for a hard kiss. To his delight he had caught his new mate off guard when he finally released her. She just blinked at him.

"You left a mark! My aunt's going to know!" Shizuko hissed, he brushed her hair aside to reveal the crescent shape mark he had given her last night. His mother, aunt, and step-grandmother all had a similar mark there and he rather liked seeing Shizuko having one there. She was his, it delighted him to no end though he doubted anyone would know since he wasn't exactly good at expressing his emotions. He looked at his human's accusing brown eyes.

"You are mine," he informed her simple, she tried to make a grab for the pillow. He caught her around the waist, rolled over so she was under him, he between her legs and her face framed carefully between his hands.

"You're a sneaky bastard," she growled at him. He had to smile then.

"I learned from the best," he teased. His mother often grumbled about his father being a sneaky bastard but it was the sneaky ones who got what they wanted in life. Why not be sneaky? Shizuko frown at him as she lay there.

"Why'd you put that mark there and why my make-up isn't cover it! And don't you dare tell me you don't know," she hissed at him. Yuichi smirked then as he toyed with a strand of her hair, of course make-up wouldn't cover the mark for it meant she loved him in return.

"You are my mate, you love me and the mark is a proud display of that," he said coldly. It wasn't as if he was going to make her happy by informing her his internal beast had picked her as his mate so he might as well tell it to her like it was. The truth was always safest when dealing with females; he had three sisters, four friends, and five female cousins plus a mother, three aunts and his step-grandmother along with his grandmother to use as examples for this philosophy. Though in truth he'd never be suicidal enough to lie to Tsukiko or his mother; everyone else maybe but not them. And he'd never lie to Shizuko. It simply was not possible to lie to her for some reason. When he had first met her he had always been honest with her and now he knew he'd never be able to lie to her.

Shizuko blinked at him.

"Y-y-you kn-know I-I-I l-l-lo-lov-love y-y-you?" she stuttered out. He frowned for there was nothing for her to be nervous about. It was a fact, after all his beast would never purposely mislead him in picking a mate. And since the mark was proudly displayed he knew she loved him, how could she not? Without thinking about what he was doing he brushed his lips against hers'.

"Yes I know, and I love you too," he murmured softly against his human's ear.

"B-b-bu-b-b-but" she choked.

"Do not worry about it, for now you are mine, we'll figure it out later when we have more time to discuss it and the future," he promised her. He wasn't about to let his mate foolishly think he wasn't thinking about what this would mean or what they were going to do. Honestly he was still going with his plan but he'd change his plans for the future for her. Shizuko stared up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Yuichi," she said softly as her fingers traced his magenta markings.

"I'll see you later," he promised before he kissed her brow. Getting up he pulled on his discarded clothing, kissed her again then left using the window. He drove home, only to be greeted by his father. Not a shock if you asked him, but what was a shock was what happened next.

"Yuichi, come we are going to have a talk," his father said coldly. Though he didn't think his father could say anything warmly this tone sent a chill down his spine but he'd never argue with his father as they both walked out of the house. Ah-Un were on guard, as always as he followed his father out of the house. For a long while they both walked in silence, a comfortable silence. This wasn't unusaly, face it Sesshomaru Taisho was not known for his communication skills.

"You mated," his father stated. Yuichi blinked at the matter-of-fact tone his father used.

"Yes."

"Do you know what you're doing?" his father asked.

"No, but I was going on instinct here," Yuichi admitted. Sesshomaru suddenly laughed, Yuichi stopped in his tracks as he stared at his father. Never could he recall his father laughing for anything and yet right now his father was laughing.

"Your mother is going to love this," his father chuckled. Yuichi paled then. He'd forgotten about his mother. His father laughed more and his ears fell against his head, crap.

* * *

Shizuko blinked as she sat at the Taisho family dining table with Yuichi, Mr. Taisho, Mrs. Taisho and Tsukiko (who was apparently here to laugh when her brother was skinned alive by their mother for being 'stupid'). It was strange to be sitting here in silence with them then Mrs. Taisho appeared with the tea and sat down with them. Rin Taisho, even for a middle age woman looked gorgeous. Sesshomaru Taisho looked intimidating and mysterious with the famed Taisho expressionless mask on his features. And Tsukiko looked devious as she sat by her mother. Yuichi on the other hand looked indifferent to all of this awkwardness as she sat there trying not to fidget.

"Shizuko, are you alright with what my idiot son did without talking to you first?" Mrs. Taisho asked, Shizuko blinked up at the woman who was wearing a kind expression. She looked to Yuichi then to his mother.

"I am in no way disappointed you are his mate, but if I know my son he's like his father and didn't talk to you about this big decision first."

"Hn?" Mr. Taisho lifted a brow at his mate who glared at him in retaliation.

"You did not tell me! I woke up alone with a mark on my neck and a lunatic trying to kill me!" Mrs. Taisho snapped.

"Hn," he replied coldly.

"You were late," Mrs. Taisho snorted out as she turned her attention back to her. Shizuko smothered her laughter, for it was rude to laugh at your hosts but she had to admit Mr. and Mrs. Taisho were fun to watch. They appeared to have been together for forever.

"So are you alright with this?" Mrs. Taisho repeated.

"Yes," Shizuko admitted. It wasn't easy to admit it, and it was difficult to say but she did love Yuichi, ridiculously so. She had loved him the first time she had seen him standing there glaring at Hakudoshi, she had fallen for him hard when he sat beside her and she had been hopelessly in love with him when he had invited her into his group. And she had been well and truly sunk in love with him since he had asked her to the dance, kissed her and given her a truly memorable night.

"Uh-huh," Mrs. Taisho pondered her reply for a moment. Shizuko felt nervous when she felt Yuichi's fingers brush hers' reassuringly.

"Welcome to the family!" Mrs. Taisho came around the table and hugged her. Shizuko just sat there a little frozen in shock. "You two are simply adorable, and Yuichi don't think you're off the hook yet, you and I and your father are going to have a good long hard talk about the use of condoms."

Mrs. Taisho shot an accusing glare at her mate. Sesshomaru gave a blank look.

"Uh-huh, I know how you and your family works Sesshomaru, I'm not going to let you corrupt my babies!" Mrs. Taisho said to her husband who smirked. Tsukiko was laughing, and Shizuko peeked at Yuichi who's eye was twitching. She giggled at the sight, but she agreed with Mrs. Taisho, birth control! They had their whole lives ahead of them, they didn't need babies right now.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taisho," Shizuko said happily as she bowed her head slightly to the older woman.

"Don't you dare call me Mrs. Taisho, that's my step-mother-in-law's name. Call me Rin," she smiled. "I hope you're hungry I have dinner! Yuichi set the table."

"I'll help cook," Shizuko offered.

"The more the merrier!" Rin smiled, Shizuko relaxed. She was a part of a family again, it felt good to be here with them!

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	30. Trying Not to Grow Up: Yuichi 5

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Yuichi Taisho: Part V**

It was amazing how quickly his mother had taken to Shizuko and how quickly Shizuko took to his pack and family. After their high school graduation they had both gone to the same university, he to study business while she studied music. They had told the Ookamis, Houshis, and his cousin Taishos the news of Shizuko being his mate a week after he had told his family. Natsumi had immediately hugged Shizuko and giggled with glee; which had shocked everyone. And now here he stood as again his tie was flipped into a secure knot which wouldn't be lopsided.

"She's lucky you know, you had better treat her right Yuichi or I'll murder you," he looked at Natsumi who was working on his tie.

"Hn," he didn't feel the need to mention that his mother and sisters were first in line for murdering him if he screwed this up. Natsumi would really need to get in line.

"By the way, I know you'll never ask but she looks gorgeous," Natsumi whispered to him. He lifted a brow at her, once he had introduced Shizuko as his mate Natsumi got over whatever crush she had on him and they had become good friends. Mostly because she was no longer trying to hang on him or flirt or seduce him, having Shizuko around had its advantages.

"Hn," he responded for Natsumi to affectionately whack him on his chest.

"Hey, don't go abusing the groom; Shizuko won't like it if he has bruises on him for the photos," he looked up at his sister when she glided in.

"Very well, Tsukiko but lets hope Shizuko can teach this dog some manners," Natsumi teased.

"Hn," was his sister's response as she smirked. A lot had happened in the last six years but now he was marrying Shizuko, though he didn't see the need for this ridiculous human ritual he would do it for Shizuko. He looked at his sister who was vibrantly dressed in a silk, sapphire blue dress which highlight her silver appearance and brilliant blue eyes. A lot had changed over the last few years, but somethings never changed. True he had graduated college and now worked at Taisho Publishing while Shizuko had been recruited by an orchestra for her career; which was doing splendidly. And he had bought her a house, near his family's home because he rather liked being near his family. And he had even earned her aunt and uncle's approval for being her mate. But this was the largest step he had taken since the night he had marked his human.

Though he had to admit the blistering scolding his mother had given him; along with the instructions on using a condom; could also be big moments of his life he was glad they had happened. Still he didn't want to tell his mother the reason they were getting married a year out of college.

"You do know she's going to find out right?" Tsukiko asked as she stood by him assessing him in the mirror.

"Hn," he responded.

"Well after she gets over being a young grandmother she'll be thrilled," Tsukiko mused deviously, he paled. His father, brothers, sisters, cousins, grandfather, two uncles, one aunt, the Ookami cubs, his grandmother, and Shizuko all knew but they were all keeping quiet on it until after the wedding. But Yuichi had a feeling his mom knew.

"When she does kill you can I have your house?" Yuichi frowned as Yuuta appeared; his hair still sticking up in odd directions.

"No," he said coldly.

"No fun," Yuuda said appearing then.

"Yeah, he's a spoil sport," Yuji grumbled walking in with his identical brothers.

"Hn," was Yukio's response.

Yuichi just frowned as Tsukiko grinned deviously. So some things never really changed in life, his family…it appeared they were one of the constants in his life. Black streaked into the room then, followed by silver, he caught them, Tsukiko grabbed him before he toppled back into the mirror. Once stable he released the two small, lithe figures of his sisters.

"This is so exciting!" Yuzuki announced as she all but leapt up and down, her silver hair bounce with every movement.

"I know! He's finally getting married!" Mizuki agreed with her twin, her black hair was up in a neat bun so it don't move. Yuichi didn't get why this was so exciting, it just was. Beside if he didn't marry her and his mother found out she was to be a grandmother and he not married to Shizuko he'd be skinned alive! In some ways his mother was very traditional, and in others…not so much. She had mated an inu daiyōkai after all.

"Hn," was his response.

"And he's still Yuichi," Yuzuki and Mizuki grumbled simultaneously. Everyone grinned then, even he had to grin as he stood there with his seven siblings. The triplets, Yuji, Yuudai, and Yukio, looked their best, and at the same time managed to look deviously indifferent. Yuuta stood there with his bedhead and lopsided tie; Yuichi knew his brother aimed for the badass look and often times pulled it off: not today though. Yuichi made a mental note to sic Tsukiko on Yuuta so he looked nice today. And his baby sisters (who weren't babies any longer) looked beautiful, both in the sapphire blue bridesmaid dresses Shizuko had picked out. And Tsukiko looked perfect as always. He had to admit that his siblings had grown up from dorky pups into this.

"My babies!" they all looked to see their mother standing there blinking back tears. Their father was standing with their mother, and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Yuichi didn't understand why his mother was crying, but he along with his siblings were panicking at the sight. They all hated it when she cried.

"Mom! It's alright!" Yuzuki ran up to their mom and hugged her.

"I know it is, I'm crying because I'm happy, my babies are growing up into beautiful young people!" Rin explained, he just looked at his sister who shrugged and looked just as panicked as he about this matter. "Just yesterday you were all so small, and quiet, and cute and now you're all grown up."

"We were not small yesterday," Yukio grumbled. Their mom laughed then, their father smirked and they all blinked. Really what was the big deal? He was just getting married! Nothing had changed, nothing had happened, and nothing was going to be any different. Well unless you counted the pups to come but then again he wasn't counting them.

"My, doesn't he look handsome," they all blinked when Izayoi walked into the room being supported by InuTaisho. "Looks just like his father with black hair, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does," InuTaisho said softly. Yuichi just blinked at his father who just stood there indifferently to all of this. His mother smiled softly as she leaned on his father and hugged Yuzuki. Yuichi didn't get this sentiment they were having at the moment but he wouldn't ruin it for them. Today wasn't his day, tonight would be his night but today belonged to his pack and family and to Shizuko. The whole day really belonged to Shizuko, who was probably being surrounded by her family, he looked at his sister and lifted a brow. They all nodded then hurried out of the room to return to the bride where he wanted them to be.

"Alright, Yuuta straighten up!" his mom snapped, Yuuta gaped at her but no one would dare to defy Rin Taisho, she was terrifying when determined or mad.

"Come on, we told you so!" Yuudai and Yuji grabbed Yuuta and dragged him away while Yukio just smiled deviously as he followed them. His father left him with his mother as he herded his grandparents away. Yuichi looked at his mom then who looked ready to fall apart into tears.

"You look so handsome!" his mom whispered as she fidgeted with his tie.

"Mom," he said, she looked up at him.

"You'll visit often right?" she asked looking up at him then.

"Yes," every Sunday for the family dinners that they had. Though he wasn't too certain if he'd be able to come as often after Shizuko had the baby.

"Good, and you'll let me see my grandbaby right?" his mother's lips curved into a devilish smile that he knew the triplets had gotten from her. Internally he was panicking, externally he expressed nothing.

"Oh don't play ignorant with me Yuichi, I walked in on Shizuko throwing up this morning when she was getting ready and I had four pregnancies plus all the extras I dealt with, with my friends to know when a woman's pregnant," Rin said cheerfully.

"Could've just been nerves," he defended and she laughed.

"If you think me that stupid Yuichi then you're going to be in for a short life."

"Sorry mom," he winced only to receive a firm slap up the backside of his head.

"That's for being an idiot and getting her pregnant," Rin informed him. He smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. It was just one night, they had both been a little drunk and honestly protection hadn't entered either of their minds.

"And this is because I know you'll be an excellent husband, mate, and father," she hugged him and he stopped mid-thought. Carefully he brought his arms around his mom who's small frame was shaking a bit.

"I love you mom," he admitted. Though he'd never say as much he was nervous about today, it was a big step even if they were already mates. And he wasn't too certain about marriage but he wanted Shizuko happy. Still he was nervous about this.

"Of course you do, and I love you too Yuichi. You'll be fine," she assured him setting all his nerves about this performance at ease. "She'll be the one in white," his mom whispered before she pulled away, kissed his brow and walked out of the room leaving him alone. Yuichi just wondered how his mom did all of that.

* * *

Over the years she had fallen more, and more, and more in love with Yuichi to the point of hopelessness. She had also become good friends with Yuki and Natsumi Ookami, Tsukiko, Yuzuki, and Mizuki Taisho, Sayuri and Yuriko Houshi, and Asami, Kokoro, and Miyako Taisho as well. The women in the group were amazing and they were all so strong, it amazed her on so many levels as she stood there dressed in white.

"You're beautiful," Sayuri assured her.

"Yeah," she admitted giddily, she looked beautiful for a day.

"Yes you do, now if my brother should ever get out of line just tell me, I'll happily beat him up for you," Tsukiko said and Shizuko giggled. Tsukiko just looked for reasons to pick on her brother and he found reasons to pick on her too; and though they both tormented each other they were quick to leap on any who dared to butt into their affairs. It was at times like this Shizuko wished her big brother was still alive but he wasn't and neither were her folks. Still she wished they could be here for today.

"You look absolutely splendid," Shizuko turned to look at Rin then.

"Mrs. Taisho!" Shizuko straightened then.

"Rin, please and you're family now, girls would you give me a moment with my beautiful daughter-in-law?"

"Yes mom!" Mizuki said as she herded all the women out of the room.

"Are you alright? You look a little sad," Rin said as she walked up to her.

"It's nothing, I was just wishing my family could be here," Shizuko wiped away her tears as she admitted it.

"I understand but you want to know a secret? They are here, they're here through you" Rin said softly. Shizuko just looked at her mother-in-law-to-be then. "I lost my family when I was young and I only got through knowing they never left me, they lived in my heart. Your family is here, though they may not be here in person they're here in spirit and they'd be very proud of you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm proud of you," Rin hugged her then. "I always wanted more daughters, Sesshomaru insisted on giving me sons though."

"Hehe," Shizuko giggled. Rin just smiled.

"He's waiting for you, and you two will be happy. If you ever need help don't be afraid to call and always visit. I want to know my grandchildren. Though I am far too young to be a grandmother!" Rin teased.

"Thank you Rin," Shizuko mused, it was amazing to know she was marrying into such a supportive family after not having much support from her aunt and uncle or her cousins. Shizuko smiled when she was cued to start the wedding. Her uncle gave her away but she felt like her father was there as she said her vows and accepted the ring and a kiss. The reception was fun, at least it was fun to her as she danced with all her new in-laws and family members. She was laughing when she walked up to Tsukiko who was glaring from her corner; for Tsukiko never danced.

"What's the matter Tsukiko?" Shizuko asked happily handing her sister-in-law a flute of alcohol since she couldn't drink any.

"Nothing," Tsukiko smiled then. "How's everything going?"

"I'm having fun and so is the baby," Shizuko grinned.

"Pups, you're carrying two that I can hear," Tsukiko corrected and Shizuko's jaw dropped.

"What!?"

"I'm not deaf! And neither is you mate!" Tsukiko yelped out.

"You could've told me!" Shizuko shouted only for her to be grabbed by her husband and swung into a slow dance. He had figured out dancing after that school dance and she loved it as she smiled up at him. He kissed her slowly and she melted, this was truly the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

The fox watched her watching him. Let their games continue he mused as he leapt from his tree into the forest.

After all he and Tsukiko had been playing their games since they had met.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	31. Trying Not to Grow Up: Tsukiko 1

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Tsukiko Taisho: Part I**

'Don't touch me' were said to have been her first words at three years old, and it was to her grandfather. Strangely enough she didn't dispute it for she could see her saying that to her grandfather. Being touched, hugged, even held was strange to her, though she didn't mind her pack's touch or nearness at the same time she did not want them clinging to her. If they were the clingy sort she'd be in trouble; though there was Shizuko and Shizuko's obsession to hug people. But to Tsukiko it was rather like dealing with Yuzuki who was rather like their mother and loved giving hugs; even when they weren't wanted. Still her sister was rather nice about respecting her boundaries and not clinging to her.

And despite all her clear dislike of being touched, here she was under this damn kitsune again. It was a shame too because she had practice all freaking month to beat him and here she was! Under him, again, his body pinning hers', again, and his devious, foxish grin looking down on her; again! The fox was going to die! And his tail would be her trophy! It was decided years ago when he had come barreling into her backyard when she had been practicing her swordsmanship skills because rather like her father she used honing those skills as her outlet so she didn't demolish half of the school! Or that Hakudoshi creep.

But no matter how good or how much she practiced this damn kitsune always won!

"Concede yet?" he purred out.

"Never," she hissed as she continued to vainly struggle against him. If she was a diayokai then she'd be a match for him but she wasn't and he was! Bastard!

"You are a stubborn little inu but that's why I like you," the kitsune purred out in her ear, she frowned as she continued to vainly struggle against him.

"Hn," was her response since it was that or gnash her teeth and even at her age she wasn't willing to stoop to her baser instincts.

"Until next time," he kissed her lightly then left her.

Tsukiko sat up, her silver hair tousled as she glared at where the kitsune had disappeared to before getting to her feet with Baksuaiga in her hand. So the blasted kitsune had won again! Damn, it didn't help that he was a daiyōkai and been perfecting his swordsmanship skills since before she was born. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the tree line for her silver adversary, her ears were listening for him, and her body ready to chase after him.

Though the kitsune looked to be about early to mid-twenties in age appearance she knew better. The kitsune was several hundred years old, he was a master with the katana, and he was a legend for the sheer amount of kitsunebi he could create and control all with the flick of his wrist. And since she had been four years old she had been a creature he loved tormenting and fighting. Though why was beyond her! Yet, she was still always antagonized into the fights she had with him, and both of them were fighting to kill. But so long as she did not destroy her mother's garden all was well; and so long as her father did not find about the kitsune they could continue their…whatever it was without fear of retribution.

"Tsukiko! Time to get ready for the wedding!" she turned to see Mizuki's black mane of hair come streaking towards her, nimbly she sidestepped before her sister could tackle her.

"It takes me a minute to get ready," Tsukiko argued as Mizuki spun around with a bright smile on her face.

"Well Shizuko told me to tell you to stop delaying and start getting ready. And why do you have Baksuaiga?" Mizuki asked as she eyed their father's fang in her hand.

"No reason other than to cut down a nuisance," Tsukiko answered as she sheathed the blade and turned to walk with her sister to get ready for her brother's wedding. Today was Yuichi's big day, and hopefully that kistune would not interfere! If he did then she'd have a nice fox tail wrap…

Tsukiko was quick to be snagged by her cousins; Asami, Kokoro, and Miyako Taisho. Struggling was futile against her cousins though she tried to escape them. They pinned her into a chair, she growled the entire time they did her hair and makeup.

"Just what were you doing, Tsukiko? There's leaves in your hair!" Kokoro declared as she brushed it. Tsukiko snarled then; baring her fangs at her cousin which was warning that the topic was none of her cousin's business.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Kokoro. Tsukiko does her own thing and leave it be," Yuzuki warned coldly. For this Tsukiko was grateful, but then again Yuzuki knew about that damn kitsune of hers' and probably had figured that that's what Tsukiko had been up to.

It had been by a complete flux that Yuzuki had even met that damn kitsune, he had tackled her silver haired baby sister thinking it was her and Tsukiko had just about lost it thinking he was attacking her sister. It was on that day she had unleashed everything on him, all of her fury trying to protect Yuzuki. After he had defeated her; again; he promised to leave her family out of their game before he kissed her again and left. Then Tsukiko had taken Yuzuki with her on a walk so they could talk about what had just happened. Yuzuki had been surprisingly accepting of this thing she had going with the kitsune but also promised to never breath a word of it to anyone, not even Mizuki or their parents. That had shocked Tsukiko but they never talked about it afterwards, Yuzuki would keep her word until her death for she was the most loyal of all the Taishos.

"How was Masaru?" Yuzuki asked softly once their sister and cousins left so she could pull on her bridesmaid dress.

"He was fine, he won again," Tsukiko said absently as she stepped into the sapphire silk Shizuko had thought would highlight her eyes and crescent moon mark. The back though draped down to the small of her back to reveal her blue demon markings, for hers' weren't magenta like her siblings. Yuzuki fixed the dress a bit before stepping back.

"But you didn't go easy on him did you?" Yuzuki asked.

"I would never go easy on that kitsune bastard." She was completely sincere about that too. And one day perhaps she'd be the victor, the thought would've made her smile if it were possible. Both she and her sister walked out of the changing room then. All she had to do was survive the wedding, and to survive the reception and for her brother and his mate she could do this. Yes she could, she was a Taisho and not so weak as to run away because she wanted nothing to do with crowds or clingy family members. To her relief the kitsune did not come barging into the ceremony or the reception as she watched over the ceremony.

"Tsukiko," she looked up at her father and smiled at him.

"Dad!" she greeted, and though to outsiders it would appear they were being cold and corgile they were actually being warm and affectionate with one another. To most it appeared her father wasn't close or involved with his children but the truth of the matter was much simpler, he was a very involved parent. Far more involved than Koga or Miroku gave him credit for, he had attended every recital, sports event, music performance, art show, graduation, parent-teacher meetings, and birthday. He had played with them, taught them to use a sword, and even sat with them when they were hurting. True her father wasn't much of a talker but actions truly spoke louder than words where Sesshomaru Taisho was concerned.

In all her life she didn't think she had ever heard him say he loved her mother and yet it was plain as day he was so in love with Rin it made her envious a bit. And though he never said he cared about her or her siblings she felt his love as surely as she breathed, and it was more than enough for them. Though according to their friends it was odd, to them though it was alright. So long as their father loved them they were alright, and their mother always told them she loved them; even when they were driving her insane. Sesshomaru smirked at her, then tugged her ear affectionately before leaving her, she smiled at her father's actions then glared at the tree with the silver kitsune watching watch him.

* * *

He smiled mischievously at his little inu hanyō and wondered just how much farther to push her, it wasn't as if Tsukiko was some little breakable flower. True she was small, but so was her mother and sisters, and despite her small build she was a fierce fighter. Her silver hair, blue yōkai markings and crescent moon mark of royalty all showed her yōkai heritage despite her build and size. Her floppy triangular dog ears showed she was hanyō, as did her fangs but they hadn't really dampened her abilities as a yōkai; in fact her power was almost equal to that of a daiyōkai. Then again what did he expect from Sesshomaru Taisho's daughter? A weakling?

No he did not.

It was a part of the reason he found himself continuously coming back to the hanyō female who's beauty was entrancing and temper mesmerizing to him. He was quick to dash out of his tree before his hanyō got it in her mind to attack him at her brother's wedding. Quickly he made his way through the trees and then made it to Tsukiko's place. It was a small traditional house near enough to her family that she could be there quickly and far enough that her family wouldn't know about him. All he had to do now was wait for his hanyō to return home.

She came in and clearly she was ready for him because she didn't fight him when he lunged for her, his mouth came crashing down on hers' as he drew her hands above her head. Tsukiko didn't fight him in the kiss if anything she enticed more of it as she pushed away from the door so her arms came around his neck. He grabbed her hips to lift her up so it was a bit easier to carry her to her futon. They both fell onto the soft bedding, her silver hair spilled free of the confines of whatever style it had been in for the wedding.

"This is a beautiful dress," he growled in her ear. "What a shame," he murmured as he sliced it off her. She just smiled at his actions, he smirked as he again came down to kiss his inu hanyō lover and adversary.

"Say my name," he growled as he trailed kisses down her throat.

"Kitsune," she moaned out, he nipped the nape of her neck which had always tempted him but even a wild fox like himself would never be able to equal a royal hanyō Taisho like his lover. So he had resisted claiming what had been his for years now.

"My name, Tsukiko," he demanded again. He was resisting the desire to beg her to use his name.

"Masaru!" she screamed when his mouth teased her breast, her fingers were tangled in his silver hair and he smiled in satisfaction. His royal hanyō had used his given name, it excited him to no end. He came up to kiss her again, she just smiled at him as she kissed him.

Loving her had never tamed him but it always brought him back to her. And she was a first for him in that way, he never liked coming back once he had defeated his prey. But this hanyō…

His Tsukiko always enticed him back to her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as they rolled over again. She smiled down at him before her mouth came crashing down on his. He just growled in delight as he traced her yōkai markings, and pulled what was left of her blue silk dress. She was sitting astride his hips in nothing but black lace, her silver hair tumbled down to spill over her breasts and her ears perked forward at him. To him she was most beautiful here, in the moonlight with him and her normally cold blue eyes heated.

He came up to her and kissed her again to roll them over again so he was on top because he loved being atop her. Tsukiko moaned his name again and he smiled as he loved her wildly and passionately.

"Please don't stop touching me," she whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck again. Masaru said nothing as he kissed her thoroughly. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, and Kami knew he never wanted to stop or leave her.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	32. Trying Not to Grow Up: Tsukiko 2

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Tsukiko Taisho: Part II**

She didn't bother to open her eyes as she felt her partner stir that morning. No doubt the wild fox hadn't slept a wink that night; he didn't seem to ever need sleep but she had slept hard last night. But that was a hazard of being drained emotionally, and then physically because of a certain kitsune who she heard rummaging through her food. Her ear twitched, she inhaled sharply; breathing in his masculine forest scent then she opened her eyes to him squatting in front of her with a sandwich.

"I still hate you," she informed him.

"I'd expect nothing less," he replied before he kissed her brow and left her with the sandwich. Her shower was running as she sat up in her bed to eat the sandwich. How was it that they always ended up here? Ever since she had been sixteen they'd end up here, granted she had known him long before they had ended up here but still…

They hated each other.

They were adversaries, and enemies at all times but here.

And they could barely stand to be around one another.

But here they were again, and again she pulled herself up out of her bed covered in marks from their night. Finishing the last bite of her sandwich she prowled to her shower where the wild fox was at the moment, he poked his silver head out of the shower with his large silver ears twitching as he listened to her approach. She rather liked the look in his amber-green eyes as he watched her prowling towards him naked.

"Kitsune," she grinned at him, his lips curled into a wild smile of their own at her.

"Hanyō," he replied as he grabbed her, she was pulled to him so her breasts were pressed against him, and she felt his errection on her stomach. At this moment their height difference was obvious.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Pleasuring you," he purred in her floppy ear, her head fell back when his teeth scraped along her neck. Never would she understand his obsession with her neck as his claws traced her body. She moaned as his mouth attacked her skin, even here though she wanted to win, to drive him insane so she moved her hips. To her pleasure she heard his growl of pleasure at her actions before he swung them around into a different corner of her shower.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk if you do that," he warned her. Her lips curled into a wild smile, even she felt it as the water pounded on them. She tugged his triangular ears so he stopped kissing her neck, her mouth crashed onto his.

"Inflict your worst," she challenged; there was a devilish spark in his eyes then.

"As you wish," he purred out before her back was slammed against the wall, his mouth on hers and his hands gripping her hips. "I will please you to know end, Tsukiko," he promised.

"Masaru!" she screamed as he began delivering what he had promised.

Later she was sprawled on her stomach on her bed as her kitsune lover lounged beside her toying with a pipe. Why was it always a pipe? She wondered as she lay there watching his silver tail in fascination, it was twitching ever so slightly. Before she knew what he was up to he was over her, his hands atop hers as his body rested on her back. Tsukiko stiffened at his actions but relaxed, he often did this for some reason as his mouth traced her spine again.

"I still hate you Masaru," she informed him.

"I know, Tsukiko," he murmured against her skin; she shivered in pleasure at what he was doing to her. Just once she'd love it if she didn't feel so happy around him, and despite what she said or how she acted she was happy around him. His tongue traced her spine after what his lips had done and now he traced her yōkai markings. Her body heated up again as she sighed in bliss. This time it wasn't rough, it wasn't desperate, and it wasn't deadly as he loved her. His body set the pace for them as her fingers curled into the mattress so she could hold onto something as he moved her hips with his.

"Tsukiko," he purred in her ear which twitched.

"Masaru," she moaned.

* * *

He kissed his spent lover again before he got out of her bed, pulled on his traditional clothing before picking up his katana and slipping the blade onto his person. Tsukiko was sleeping again, not that he minded. Ever since she had been a child she slept soundly, he had always loved watching over her as she slept.

The first time he had met her she had been a pup barely big enough to lift up the bamboo practice blade she was holding. He had tumbled into her, one because he was running and two because he was avoiding a particularly nasty oni who was hell bent on taking his ears as a trophy. Masaru had snatched up the pup, and held her as he hid so she couldn't tell the oni where he was. It was then that she bit him, before he knew what was happening she had a light whip and was slashing at him. He had fought back, and for a toddler she had proven to be a surprisingly challengingly opponent. After that he had always come back to her, and again he had been challenged by a small, silent pup.

The first time Tsukiko had spoken to him she had been ten and it had been her tenth birthday, she had told him her name was Tsukiko and he'd die by her claws for having touched her. He just smiled at the memory for she had been so serious about it, it was later he learnt she really didn't like being touched which was ironic now because she always begged him to not stop touching her. Still the pup had grown up into a teenager, and as a teenager he remembered her being hell on wheels. Though he had taken the time to teach her how to throw a decent punch and even had the pleasure of seeing her use it on one slimy spider who had dared to touch her. Sadly he could never seem to get past that day when she was sixteen and the spider had grabbed her.

True he had been watching her from afar like some creep but seeing the spider grab her had made him just about lose his temper and come flying in to destroy the yōkai. Tsukiko was his! It had been the only thought running through his mind as he fought back his wild instincts. Despite what his beast wanted Tsukiko wasn't his, she was a royal Taisho and he remembered when that meant something. A royal Taisho; even if she were a hanyō; should not be mated to a wild fox like himself. It was for that reason alone he always left Tsukiko; and it was for that reason she hated him.

But he remembered the days when the Taishos weren't just old money but rather divine power, hell her grandfather had hunted him when he was young, her father had too. But he was young and foolish enough to go about poking the dangerous Taishos. For that he had paid the price, still he was a wild fox at heart and often sought out the most dangerous fights he could find, the most thrilling battles he could entice. And as of late most of those thrilling battles came from one very powerful Taisho who he was leaving sleeping; unmarked in a sense; in her home.

Kami-sama did he love that Taisho but he could never claim Tsukiko; she was royalty. The mark on her forehead proved that, and the way she held herself, the way she conducted herself, and the way she presented herself was all of royalty. She was rather like her father this way. There was something naturally dignified about Tsukiko even when she was screaming in pleasure.

Masaru ran into the forest before she could wake to chase him down so she could attack him for leaving. It was the reason she hated him, she had whispered as much when she slept so it was true. Once when she had been about eight she had been very sick, he had sat over her in the night so she was safe; for a weak hanyō could be in grave danger. But as he sat there watching over her she had whispered something unexpected. His name; and then she hated it when he left her; then she grabbed his tail, curled around it and continued sleeping. It was then he knew: he loved her.

Still he could never claim what he loved.

* * *

"Morning Tsukiko!" her grandfather greeted her cheerfully.

"Grandfather," she replied curtly as she sat across from him in his office at Taisho Publishing.

"Now that Yuichi's been married I've been thinking it's time you marry," he started, she frowned. Marriage wasn't for her, that would require…touching and hugging and kissing and worse sex. Aside from Masaru she had never really been drawn to anyone, though why it was that blasted kitsune she wanted she didn't know! But from the time she was sixteen to now he was the only one she had ever wanted, and the only one who ever heated her up.

"Don't make that face, you're worse than your father," he grumbled.

"Hn," was her response.

"Exactly! Now about this marriage, I have several candidates who I think you'll find satisfactory," her grandfather produced a folder.

"Have you talked about this with my father?" Tsukiko asked coldly.

"Yes," which meant no.

"Hn." She lifted a sleek brow as she assessed her grandfather. Then gave in to defeat, there was no harm in going along with whatever wild game the old man was about to play. It would be entertaining for the moment, and when it was all over she could still walk away. It wasn't like her kitsune would care about a few arranged marriage meets, he didn't seem to really care about what she did in her life so long as their time wasn't interrupted. Which often meant their rendezvous' were arranged or spontaneously timed to when she was free. She was relatively certain the kitsune planned it so she was free when he confronted her; she wouldn't put it past the bastard.

In truth it would not shock her if he was stalking her, listening in on her at this moment. He seemed to enjoy that for some reason, she felt like making him sweat at the moment. Kami knew the wild fox was terribly possessive and also always tried to hide her. She would often wake in remote locations with him after their little battles, he liked hiding her away for some reason. As a child she remember him trying to keep her from going to school; claiming Hakudoshi to be a threat to her well-being. The only threat where Hakudoshi was concerned was her boot up his ass! Still he was a kitsune with fox instincts at his core, and he obsessed over keeping her safe and hidden away.

Perhaps now would be a good time to make the kitsune sweat, make him think she was leaving him. Which wasn't out of the realm of possiblities for their thing but it wasn't something she had thought too hard on. Though she should be considering her future; without the kitsune involved with her future. Tsukiko pondered this a moment. She wanted pups, she wanted a family, and she wanted a happy home like the one she had grown up in. But wants and reality were two different things. An arranged marriage did not guarentee a happy marriage, it was sort of a shot in the dark as to if this would work or fail. And honestly she had nothing to lose; aside from an unwanted kitsune; so why not try a few meetings?

"Fine," Tsukiko conceded to her grandfather's desires. If only to irritate the kitsune and to look at her future without the kitsune in her life. Not that losing Masaru was appealing to her but it was a reality; he was a daiyōkai and a wild kitsune and a fierce warrior who only sought out fights with powerful beings so he could pass the time. It was a part of the reason he kept coming back to her apparently. Though she was relatively certain he only came around for sex; he loved sex and since that night when she had given him her virginity because she hadn't been interested in Menōmaru's advances or interest. The kitsune had taken it from her with glee, and their thing had never been the same afterwards.

"Excellent, the first candidate is Menōmaru Hyōga."

"Hn," she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of her ex-high-school-boyfriend. Her grandfather wasn't likely to understand why that was so odd in her eyes. He was rather dense that way.

"Here's where the dinner reservations are, please be on time. If this works there'll be a huge merging of our companies!" she just walked out on her grandfather's glee; some things she'd never understand. Like company merging, it wasn't that important if it was unnecessary and for Taisho Publishing it was very unnecessary. They were a huge, powerful company without the Hyōga family joining theirs'.

Still this would definitely irritate the kitsune so why not?

She just walked back to her office and resumed work. Her ear's twitched as she felt a set of eyes on her but she ignored them for she knew who they belonged to. The daiyōkai kitsune was glaring at her at the moment and if she turned around then he'd know she knew he was there and he'd just come flying into her office to yell at her. She couldn't have that. And sadly she knew that was exactly what would happen.

How was it he was so predictable?

* * *

Yes he had heard the entire fucking conversation! Yes he was infuriated! And yes he was pissed about her agreeing to this! Not that he had any sort of claim to Tsukiko but it still pissed him off that they were trying to take what was his! His, or not…

Kami this was getting irritating.

And just the other day he had gone about pleasuring her to the point she could barely stand or walk for that matter. Now though she was sitting there like the pristine lady she was holding a mask of indifference to the world around her. Masaru loved watching her like this but it was driving him insane at this moment for he couldn't figure out what his hanyō was thinking at this moment.

What was Tsukiko up too?

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	33. Trying Not to Grow Up: Tsukiko 3

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Tsukiko Taisho: Part III**

Painting her lips, pulling up her silver hair, putting on mascara and a dash of blush to make her appear happy about being on this date with Menōmaru, not that she was particularly thrilled about the date. But if it taught that fox his lesson then so be it. Her incorrigible fox was lurking outside her house at this moment, and it was beginning to irritate her as she pulled on her silk robe. Throwing open the doors she inhaled sharply as she eyed the forest.

"I know you are out there Masaru," she said clearly.

No response.

"You have thirty seconds to appear or I'm locking you out," she informed him as she walked back into her house to continue to get ready for her date. She had left the door open for him, to at least give him a chance to come after her. There was a slight breeze behind her as she slipped off her bra because this dress wouldn't work with a bra. Tsukiko turned to face her silver lover.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting dressed, what is bothering you Masaru?" she asked as she walked past him in nothing but her red lace panties. She felt his eyes on her the entire time, she smiled deviously then because he couldn't see her smile.

"What are you doing Tsukiko?" he asked coldly, she peeked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm looking at my future, at my options, at my dreams," she informed him truthfully. The kitsune lifted a brow at her then, she just sighed internally. The kitsune was so dense, she had loved him since she was four years old and he had come tumbling onto her when she hated being touched or caressed or loved or hugged. She had loved him hopelessly when she had been high school; though she had also hated his guts at the same time. But that was the power Masaru held over her, it wasn't something she liked and it was something she wanted to take from but knew it was futile because she loved him. Ignoring him she stepped into her heels thinking of the best way to irritate him or rather seduced him, and if these heels didn't do the trick then she was sunk.

Before she knew what he was up to she was spun around, slammed against the wall and her lover's eyes were a brilliant shade of green as he fought off his beast. Tsukiko's lips curved into a feral smile at the sight of her lover barely in control of himself when his mouth came slamming onto hers' with a bruising force she hadn't expected. His hands streaked over her body, this wasn't going to be gentle it was going to be hard, it was going to be wild and it was going to be brutal on her. She was eager for it as she heard him rip away her red silk.

"Mine," he purred out in her ear, she didn't counter it as she arched into his hands.

Fifteen minutes.

Yes, fifteen minutes was how long it had taken her to undo him to get him lying beside her, naked and fighting for his next breath. She rather liked knowing that she had undone him in fifteen minutes though she too had also come twice in fifteen minutes. What could she say? The bastard was good with his hands! Better than good, he was fantastic with his hands as she lay there trying to catch her breath. He was atop her suddenly his mouth trailing down her jawline, his hands all over her again and his tail too, Tsukiko gasped at his actions.

"I'm going to be late," she moaned out. Knowing full well the kitsune didn't care as she spread her legs for him.

"Don't care, he can't have you," Masaru growled out against her neck. Tsukiko wondered what he was doing as he again began loving her body. She didn't care what he did so long as he didn't stop, he seemed preocupied at this moment though as he was clearly giving her neck all of his attentions. That spot, he licked, nipped, kissed and sucked and then when his hips slammed into hers' he bit it.

She cried out in pleasure and in pain from his actions.

His fangs clearly pierced her skin as she felt the blood slid down her shoulder onto her sheets, but he never stopped as he moved her with him. The kitsune had marked her, she knew this when he pulled away from her neck after having liked the wound shut.

"Mine," he repeated again before he kissed her again. Tsukiko didn't even counter it for she knew she had been his from the time she had been a child till now and until the day she died she was his. It was meant to be this way, it wasn't meant to be any other way with her or him as she rolled them over and smiled at him.

Two hours later she was laying on her stomach again, toying with her lover's tail as he lay beside her tracing the mark he had given her earlier. So they were mates, the thought was strange and yet not completely unsatisfying. It felt like it was about time as he came over her, his lips brushing over her shoulder. Tsukiko looked at the kitsune as she lay there still, there was something a little wilder about her wild kitsune tonight that had her acting cautiously.

"Tsukiko," he purred out beside her ear.

"Kitsune," she taunted. Though she was being cautious with her lover's unpredictable attitude tonight she wasn't about to quit irritating him.

"Say my name," he ordered as he kissed the new mark again.

"Kitsune," she moaned out again. He nipped her shoulder, she just shuddered.

"My name Tsukiko," he ordered harshly as his lips traveled over her spine.

"Masaru," she breathed. There she had said it, the bond was sealed, it was permanent, it was there and she felt it burning into her with a fierceness she hadn't expected. Perhaps this was why marking was done in the heat of passion, she winced at the branding feel coursing through her.

"Mine," he murmured as his lips brushed her glowing green mark.

* * *

Three weeks had past and it was the night of her family dinner, Tsukiko was wearing a concealment charm she had bought mostly because she wanted a chance to talk about this with her mother before telling her father. Sesshomaru wasn't going to take the news well; in fact she wanted to talk to her mother about how to break it to her father so her wild kitsune didn't end up dead. That would not be good. Walking into her family home she saw Yuichi with Shizuko wrapped in his arms, Yuzuki and Mizuki seemed to be up to something while Yuuta was obviously studying for something and Yuji, Yuudai, and Yukio appeared to be planning something devious. It was all home to her as she walked to the kitchen where her mother was.

"Mom," she greeted.

"Tsukiko!" her mom gave her a quick, welcomed hug before returning to her cooking. "Your grandfather called, something about you missing a marriage meeting with one Menōmaru Hyōga. Who was apparently peeved with being left alone for three hours in the restaurant; after having dated you in high school apparently he expected you to show up at least."

"Ah," she winced slightly when her mother gave her an accusing glare.

"You know your father did not like it the first time when you dated Menōmaru Hyōga, and he was infuriated hearing your grandfather was setting this meeting up." Now Tsukiko bit her bottom lip because her mother was notorious for seeing right through her.

Then again Rin Taisho had raised eight children; seven of whom were almost exactly like their father so she'd have to have x-ray vision to see through all of them.

"What's going on Tsukiko?" Rin asked.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked.

"After dinner, Ah-Un are in dire need of a walk and the boys can all stay here with your father and sisters," her mom informed her. Tsukiko smiled at how smoothly her mother carved out time for her while serving up dinner. Tsukiko helped with glee; though she was certain her lover would be envious but until she talked this over with her mother she wasn't going to mention or alert her father to the fact her mate was a certain wild, troublesome kitsune who she loved insanely so.

Dinner was always an event at the Taisho house, but with her brother's return from his honeymoon and the 'official' announcement of his coming pups it was lively with congratulations and celebration. Tsukiko just laughed, chatted and enjoyed the quiet family dinner she had with them while she internally fretted over her problem.

Finally the time for her walk with her mother came, to her relief as she grabbed the leash for Ah and her mother leashed up Un. They walked out the door, though she felt her father's eyes on them as they hurried out of the house.

"Now what's on your mind?" Rin asked once they were a good four blocks away from the house.

"I mated a kitsune," Tsukiko spilt her guts there and didn't even intend to start with that.

"That's fine, so long as it's not that Masaru," her mom grinned, Tsukiko flinched slightly and her mom's smile faltered. "What!?"

"It wasn't intentional!" Tsukiko defended.

"Your father is not going to like this!" Rin shouted at her, again Tsukiko winced for this was truer than true. It had never been a secret in the Taisho house that Sesshomaru did not only dislike but hated the wild kitsune Masaru.

"What am I to do?"

"Start from the beginning and maybe I'll be able to decipher this enough to help you," Rin sighed.

So Tsukiko did as her mother asked. She started from the beginning when she was four years old and the kitsune had grabbed her when he was running from an oni. Then she told her mother about the secret fights; which she still had going with her new mate; and how it had started because she was determined to avenge the wrong he had dealt her as a pup by grabbing her but always lost. Not that she didn't try to win, but there was the matter of his superior skill and strength and centuries of practice. She talked about how she hadn't liked Menōmaru Hyōga that way but had felt that way about Masaru so she had initiated their lover relationship when she was sixteen. Tsukiko told her mother about the meetings, about the rendezvous, and about everything and for how long this had been happening in her life.

It was as if Masaru had always been in her life, rather like her mother, father, brother and younger siblings. To her Masaru just was, he was always there in her memories, he held a good portion of her heart (_**not that she was telling the kitsune that!**_), and he had been involved her all her life. There were times he had been her protector, her defender, her adversary, her friend, her enemy and her lover. The blasted kitsune was just about everything to her as he had managed to worm his way deeply into her life and was always there for her.

"Do you love him?" her mom asked.

"Yes," Tsukiko answered honestly as she sat in the park with her mother alone. And _**that**_ was the dilemma for her. She loved that stupid fox! She loved everything about him, and always had though she also hated his guts simultaneously because he was infuriating to her.

"Alright, Sesshomaru's not going to be happy about this but if you love Masaru then he'll accept this. I hope," Rin informed her. "If not we'll be having fox for dinner one night.

"Mom!" Tsukiko gasped and her mom laughed. It didn't help she laughed too.

* * *

Masaru sat perched in the tree and his ear twitched when he had heard his mate's mother reply to this matter. It was a serious matter and she had joked about having him for dinner. He wasn't certain about if he should be amused or offended by his mother-in-law's words. Just what about this was amusing!? His tail was on the line here; both literally and figuratively.

In the past few weeks he had grown irritated with his mate's concealment charm because he wanted to always see his mark on her, no matter what. Then again he had gone about pissing off Sesshomaru and InuTaisho often enough to rethink this approach to how to explain him mating Tsukiko Taisho. And if Sesshomaru caught him…

Masaru had a sneaking suspicious he'd be skinned alive and his tail would be that wrap Tsukiko always wanted it to be. He twitched at the thought as he watched Tsukiko and Rin from afar. Tsukiko looked at him then, her blue eyes were brilliant, cold and devious, he ran back to her house and waited for his mate to return to him.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	34. Trying Not to Grow Up: Tsukiko 4

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Tsukiko Taisho: Part IV**

"No," her father said firmly.

"Yep," Tsukiko countered as she stood there with her arms folded as she tried to think of a way to make her father less homicidal though at this moment she didn't have anything. And as she stared at her father's brilliant gold eyes she realized that she was not talking her father off of his ledge or his anger. Damn fox! She just had to love a fox! Of all the daiyōkai in the world who she could love or mate with she had to pick the one fox that her father wanted to skin alive.

"Tsukiko what were you thinking!?" her father roared at her. She didn't dare to look at her mother for help or for a defense because she knew she couldn't expect any from her. Her mother had told her firmly that she would have to solve this on her own and she'd have to defend the annoying fox she loved to her father when he didn't even like Masaru.

"I don't think I was thinking; at least not with the right piece of anatomy," she admitted and smirked a bit at the memories. This was so not helping her case with Masaru but she didn't seem to have it in her to care about that as the memories filled her. Her father's eyes narrowed and she smiled at him.

"Daddy," she used the endearment then as she walked to him. She smiled at him. "I love him and he's annoying, irritating, wild, and a dangerous fox but I love him. It would help if you would let go the grudge and let him come around because I would like for my family to know him. And I promise that he'll be on his best behavior. If he isn't then you can beat him up."

"Hn," in the Taisho translation that meant yes in this house. Smiling she leaned over and kissed her father's cheek.

"Thanks daddy," she said happily as she turned to walk out of the house. She knew her father wasn't happy about this but she didn't mind because she wasn't happy about it either. Loving that damn kitsune just might be the death of her and drive her to insanity. She hurried out of her family home then hurried home. Opening the door to her home she was jumped by a silver fox, they crashed through her living area and she was pinned snarling at him.

"Surrender," he whispered.

"Never!" she snapped at him as she moved her hips against his. Those eyes of his went feral before his mouth was on hers'. Her claws tangled in his silver hair and she smiled against his mouth when he pulled them up and hurried to her bed. She laughed a bit when they fell onto the bed, his hands slid over her hips.

"I'm never on my best behavior," he whispered in ear.

"You might want to try or else my father will kill you," she murmured as his lips skimmed over her jawline and settled on her pulse. His fangs scrapped over her skin before he sucked on the skin and used his tongue to tease her. A breath laugh escaped her lips as her legs came up to cradle his hips.

"I'll make no promises but I will try to behave for your family," he growled against her skin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull his body closer to her. His claws sliced through her clothing and he came up over her with a devious grin on his lips.

"I love you Masaru," she whispered to him.

"You no longer hate me?" he questioned.

"Not at this moment. Break my heart and I'll hate you for the rest of eternity," she informed him.

"Good to know, I don't plan on breaking it anytime soon," he murmured. She just smiled a bit as she kissed him passionately and moved her hips against his as her fingers then wandered down his body so she could slice off his clothing. She couldn't leave him alone anymore.

"I hope you don't break it," she murmured to him.

* * *

Dragging her fox after her towards her family home was difficult because he didn't want to go but he would be meeting her family. She didn't want it only known to her youngest sister, father and mother that Masaru was the poor bastard that she was mated to. And she was completely prepared for Yuichi's jokes and the triplets' tormenting and Yuuta's indifference and her younger sisters fawning over him. Yep, Tsukiko felt ready as she walked with him into her family home. Ah and Un snarled at the fox but she had expected that too.

"Be nice, he's mine!" Tsukiko hissed to the dogs.

"This is a bad idea, I'm going to go," her silver lover and mate turned then. She grabbed that silver tail of his because he was not walking out of this dinner.

"You're armed so deal with it!" Tsukiko ordered and then she stomped into her family home with her disgruntled mate.

"Tsukiko!" he whined.

"You are worse than my brothers and uncle combined; lets go!" she snarled at him as she dragged the kitsune into the inuyōkai home. She didn't care that she was walking her fox into the dog's house because this annoying fox was of the few who had ever touched her and he was not walking away from this dinner.

"Tsukiko, this is a very bad idea. And release the tail!" he snapped as he yanked his tail out of her grasp. She folded her arms.

"I'll poison you into a slow and painful, incurable death if you don't go," she lifted her own claws to prove her point then.

"And we're going to dinner, I always said I'd love to meet your family," he grumbled as he stomped towards the house then. Tsukiko rolled her eyes then followed him. It wasn't as if he should be shocked from her threatening him when he wasn't above threatening her when he wanted something. The stupid kitsune glared at her then.

"If I don't get through this alive then I want you to have my katana and please don't take my tail," he whispered in her ear. She elbowed his ribs as they walked into her house.

* * *

Masaru decided that of all the stupid things he had ever done in his life this was definitely the dumbest. Well this and tackling one small inu hanyō. But he felt like diving out the window then as he looked around the dinner table. Six sets of amber eyes glared at him, three sets of blue eyes watched him and one set of brown eyes had him relaxing against his better judgement. Masaru could freely admit that he like the human who had the mighty Sesshomaru wrapped around her finger.

Tsukiko definitely got her looks from her mother; her color came from her father but she looked like her mother. He liked it, if Tsukiko looked like her mother when she was this age then he was going to be a very lucky kitsune. Still dinner was an awkward affair for all of them.

Finally he was alone with Tsukiko as they walked home, she held his hand as they walked home.

"Thanks for not running from dinner." He looked down at his mate who looked up at him with her indifferent mask in place. He just smiled a bit because he had never in his life thought that he could walk with her down a street in public and not be killed.

"I wasn't ever going to run," he informed her as he pulled his hand from hers' and slung his arm around her shoulders. She just leaned against him a bit and smiled a little as they walked towards her home. Masaru smiled slightly because he was relieved that her father hadn't skinned him alive. He knew that he and Sesshomaru weren't likely to ever get to be real friends but at least the inu daiyōkai was no longer going to actively try to kill him. Tsukiko pressed against him and he was pleased with her open display of affection when she wasn't one to externally reveal what she was feeling so he enjoy her rare display of affection. Why did he happen to love the one creature he shouldn't?

"Well, since you survived dinner I think you've earned a reward," she said deviously. He lifted a brow in interest.

"Red I hope," he murmured.

"Perhaps, and possibly lacey." Tsukiko said, he smirked a bit more.

"Perhaps we won't make it to your home," he growled out with a smile as he pulled her in front of him then shoved her against a tree. Tsukiko smiled deviously as she brought her arms around his shoulders.

"I have no qualms with that," she whispered in her smoky voice. His ears fell flat against his head then as he kissed her.

* * *

Masaru woke in the middle of the night and his ears perked forward. Opening his eyes he saw Tsukiko sound asleep; a nuclear bomb alarm could probably ring right now and she wouldn't wake, he had worked hard to tire her out. His ears rotated around his head and his nose scented the air as he tried to figure out what had awoken him. There didn't seem to be anything out of order here so why had he woken up. Standing up he grabbed his sword. Standing up he walked through the house, there was nothing out of place and it was unsettling.

Perhaps Sesshomaru wasn't as forgiving as he had appeared this past evening. Masaru wouldn't put it past that old dog to hire yōkai killers or come after him himself. But he didn't think that he was so paranoid to be standing around Tsukiko's house in the middle of the night naked holding his katana looking for an invisible intruder which was probably only a figment of his over active imagination.

This sucked.

Sighing he walked back to Tsukiko with his tail twitching and his ears straining vainly for a sound of something to tell him he wasn't crazy. Tsukiko opened her blue eyes, looked at him then at the katana he had grabbed then back at him.

"What's going on Masaru?" she yawned sitting up and stretching. His eyes narrowed on her breasts but he didn't openly stare at her because he wasn't that suicidal.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something," he said calmly as he sat beside her on their bed. She just nodded then flomped back on the bed. He licked his lips then, she looked truly delicious.

"You're paranoid kitsune," she murmured then she rolled over. He came over her then, Kami was she so soft. He smiled a bit as he kissed her shoulder, Tsukiko moaned softly ad he leaned over her head to kiss the top of her head.

"I'll always be paranoid," he whispered in her ear which twitched from his breath. He loved having her liked this as his tail slid over her legs and he loved how soft his hanyō was.

"You need to relax a bit kitsune, there's no monsters lurking in the shadow," she mumbled against her pillow as he let his body press against hers' and let his hands wander.

"I lurked in the shadows for a century," he reminded her as he kissed her temple. She let out a soft moan as he heated his mate up.

"You aren't a monster, just an annoying kitsune," she grumbled and he smirked as his erection pressed against her. She groaned, he smiled then sunk his teeth into her shoulder over the mark as he pressed into his mate. Tsukiko moaned as he moved his hips, he smirked a bit.

"Perhaps, or perhaps you don't fear monsters," he growled against her skin. She bit her lip, he turned her head and kissed her. No matter what he would love this hanyō. She loved him, and it was perfect.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	35. Trying Not to Grow Up: Tsukiko 5

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Trying Not to Grow Up**

**Tsukiko Taisho: Part V**

Three years later they discovered what had woken Masaru up that night, the conceiving of her first pup. Now they had two other pups and again she was pregnant. It was her newest pregnancy and news from Mizuki which had them walking towards her parents' home.

It was amazing what being her mate had done for Masaru as and her father's relationship. That and having grandchildren helped the relationship. Her yōkai pups loved their grandfather and unlike her hanyō heritage her pups were only human once every three months versus the monthly period of being hum. Tsukiko smiled as she picked up her toddling two year old who's tail swished with every wobbly step he took. She propped her son on her hip and let her mate carry their other son who was content being perched on his father's shoulders.

"Do we have to go to this dinner?" Masaru asked as his silver tail slashed with irritation as he walked beside her.

"Yes, Aki said he had news for the whole pack and that means all my cousins, the Houshis, and the Ookamis are all going to be here so we have to come. Besides I'm certain that Tsuneo and Tsutomu would love seeing their friends and I want to tell my mom I'm pregnant before it's obvious to all my brothers." Tsukiko said happily as she scratched her son's silver ears, he giggled and she pressed her brow against his.

"I still don't want to go," Masaru grumbled and she smiled over her shoulder then.

"Well Yuichi will be there with his daughters, and my mom will be happy to have you so you have to come," Tsukiko said. She would admit that since having her pups she had turned into her mother though she wasn't as emotional as her mother was she had softened up a lot for her pups and mate. The kitsune walked beside her when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"Think Shizuko and Yuichi would mind having the boys for the night," Masaru whispered in her ear as they walked into the front yard of her parents' home and saw all the vehicals and family there. Tsukiko looked up to her mate who was smiling mischievously as she thought this over. It had been weeks since it had been just the two of them and she did want a night off before her pregnancy and toddlers demanded attention again.

"I'll see what I can do but you know, dad might like having the pups with him," Tsukiko grinned as she suggested it. Masaru paled slightly but didn't argue with her suggestion because it was true. The mighty Sesshomaru Taisho had a soft spot for his grandpups, and InuTaisho didn't stand a chance of ever retaining custody of the pups for a night when they were all stuck on Sesshomaru. Literally. All of the grandpups loved Sesshomaru's mokomoko; just like they all had when they had been pups. Tsukiko had fond memories of crawling on her father's mokomoko and she had always wanted one but wouldn't have one.

"He would probably like brainwashing my sons against me," Masaru grumbled. She jabbed his ribs as they walked into the house.

"Miwa!" Tsuneo cried out as he wiggled out of her arms towards his cousin who was only a year older than him. Tsukiko smiled at her brother's daughter who laughed as she hugged Tsuneo then they wobbled off to look for trouble.

"I'm glad you could come!" Shizuko came up to her and hugged her. Tsukiko accepted the hug grudgingly because she still wasn't fond of being touched. But Shizuko was an exception because Yuichi loved that human so much. Shizuko pulled back and was holding her other raven haired, dog eared daughter on her hip; Kazumi.

"We're happy to be here, Kazumi looks just like Yuichi," Tsukiko commented because the six month old just stared at her with large amber eyes.

"Yeah, it appears that my daughters are going to look like Taishos, I'm not certain what to think about that." Shizuko sighed and Tsukiko smiled a bit as they walked out to the jungle of a garden her mother maintained. Tsukiko knew what had Shizuko saddened but it couldn't helped; according to her father it was the same fears her mother had had before the birth of Mizuki who was the only other raven haired Taisho in her sibling line up (though in actuality it was Yuzuki who was most like Rin). Her mother said it was the fear of being nothing more than an incubator for Taisho clones to be carried in and birth. But it didn't matter; there was enough of Rin in herself and her siblings for her to know her mother's fear and Shizuko's fear was unreasonable.

"Well they're going to be knockouts one day but Shizuko they're still your daughters no matter how they look. Besides that I've hear Miwa started playing the piano, at three, and she has your musical talent because Kami knows Yuichi can't play music without making everyone dive for cover and cry. So they're your daughters as well."

"Glad you think that," Shizuko smiled and both she and Shizuko watched as their toddlers rode on Sesshomaru's mokomoko as he walked around the yard on the phone for a business deal. InuTaisho was pouting a bit but he held Izayoi's hand tightly as they relaxed. Rin was chatting with Yuzuki who was happily reading over something in her arms. The identical trio looked like they were planning a prank on Inuyasha's three daughters and two sons; Asami, Kokoro, Miyako, Katsou and Katashi were preparing counter measures. Sango's twins and son were sipping beers as they talked with their father at the grill while Koga and Ayame were relaxing on a bench and their four; Aki, Yuki, Haru, and Natsumi were all talking happily.

"Yuichi, any idea what Aki's news is?" Tsukiko asked as her mate found a silent spot in the grass and lounged there with his beer as Shizuko gave him Kazumi who liked her husband's ears and Tsutomu crawled all over Masaru.

"None, I was going to ask you but since you've threated to disembowel him for merely touching you I didn't think he'd tell you his news." Yuichi admitted as he handed her a bottle of water. She shot him a warning look, he smirked then tugged her floppy ear before he walked off to join Yuuta who just walked into the garden with Mizuki carrying a part of dinner.

They went about four hours of this get together, by the time they were four hours in her father had all four of his grandpups and everyone was winding down. It was nice, the family get together when Aki stood up.

"Hey everyone, as you know I called us all here for news. And since you're my family I just thought you should be the first to know." Aki said nervously and Tsukiko looked up at her kitsune who didn't say anything as he tightened his hold on her shoulders.

"We're getting married!" all eyes snapped onto Mizuki who stood up smiling happily.

"_**WHAT!?**_" Sesshomaru and Koga roared in unison. The others began scrambling away when Yuichi grabbed his daughters and her sons. He nodded as he grabbed Shizuko and disappeared, her father's death glare zeroed in on the Ookami who grinned dumbly and happily. The homicidal atmosphere had her standing and Masaru hugging her to him.

"Time to go!" Masaru whispered in her ear, she pouted a bit but didn't argue with the kitsune as he engulfed her and him in kitsunebi and they reappeared in front of their house.

"Stupid wolf," Masaru grumbled then looked at her. "And I thought your father hated me, he looked ready to obliterate his own home at that news."

"Well Mizuki does have the dramatic flair in the family; she gets that from InuKimi." Tsukiko said as they walked into the house. "At least Yuichi has our boys for the night."

"Mm, that he does," Masaru spun her around as he gripped her slightly wider hips since she had given birth. Tsukiko's arms wrapped around his shoulders as he hauled her up then. She caught the evil smile of his before she was pressed against the wall of their slightly burned and battered home as he kissed her breathless. Tsukiko moaned and melted into his touch as he sliced her dress off of her. "I love your scent when you're pregnant."

"Masaru!" she gasped as he kissed the mark he loved. Then he carried her into their room. They tripped on one of their sons' toys and fell to the ground. She laughed, he growled but didn't get up as he kissed her again. They never did make it to the bed…

* * *

Masaru curled around his mate and pulled the couch blanket around them because she was sound asleep and not moving. He didn't mind sleeping on the ground or floor because he had slept there for centuries before he had had a mate. It was amusing to have her all to himself after the night they had had. The family get together was fun, but aside from Yuzuki he wasn't really close to anyone in the Taisho pack. He was a kitsune and didn't run in packs, he was a wanderer at heart but he was also a protector of what was his so he stayed with his mate and pups. Tsuneo and Tsutomu were his life, they were everything he would die for and then some; though their kitsunebi was beginning to irritate the love of his life it couldn't be helped. They'd learn to control those flames one day, until then though he'd just have to keep absorbing them.

Masaru had had a fun time this evening but the most amusing part (aside from when he had gotten Tsukiko out of her dress) was when that stupid wolf and Tsukiko's younger sister had announced they would be getting married. It was most amusing because the homicidal look Sesshomaru had given him for mating his eldest daughter was now directed sole upon that ridiculously, brightly, colored wolf who had stood there with a stupid, happy, go lucky grin on his face and had been oblivious to the hatred Sesshomaru was then directing upon him. It was most entertaining and relieving to know that Masaru was no longer the main source of hatred in the eyes of the mighty Sesshomaru. Masaru had to actually fight of his laughter at the sight because his father-in-law was all but encased in flames as he had glared at the young Ookami.

There was a knock on the door which had Masaru grumbling.

Grudgingly he got up pulled on sweats then carried his dead to the world mate to their bed before he walked to his front door. Whatever he had been expecting it was not this when he opened the door to five silver head, five sets of gold eyes, and five men who he still avoided so as to keep his tail (literally).

"Uh, did I do something I don't know about?" Masaru asked as he assessed the five men there. His father-in-law's mokomoko twitched in irritation.

"We need your help," Yuuta said coldly and Masaru lifted his brow as he assessed the five men there. The Inu Daiyōkai, the four hanyōs and himself did not ever get along; he only got along with Yuichi on the principal of him being Tsukiko's twin but he didn't hang out with these four brothers of hers' ever.

"With what?" he asked carefully as he tuned his ear on his mate's heart and breathing hoping she stayed asleep.

"Easy, Aki and Mizuki," Yuji said coldly.

"Huh?" Masaru was thoroughly confused before Sesshomaru growled lowly at him.

"If you like living you'll help. I will not tolerate that wolf marrying my daughter when I can barely tolerate the kitsune who mated my daughter," Sesshomaru growled. Masaru sighed, well…

"I'm always up for a little mischief though I'm not certain what good it'll do when they looked pretty determined to get married," Masaru grumbled as he stomped after the five silver inuyōkai. Five sets of gold eyes glared at him and he shrugged. This wasn't going to work but he'd enjoy watching it blow up in the Taishos' faces.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Grow Up! =)**


	36. The Trying Not to Series Is Complete!

**Dear Reader,**

**The Trying Not to Series is official completed! =)**

**-Blu**


End file.
